Días Soleados
by Nami-23
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga nació en 1959 de padres muggles, y a la corta de edad de once años se vio inmersa en un colegio de Magia y Hechicería, donde por primera vez su cabello azul y sus 'rarezas' la hicieron sentir que pertenecía. (Sirius/Hinata – James/Lily). [(Año 1971 – época de Merodeadores)]
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes ni el UNV me pertenecen, respectivamente, son propiedad e invención de Masashi Kishimoto y J.K Rowling. Las citas de los epígrafes, corresponderán a diversos autores que nombrare al final de cada capítulo. La idea de este fic _si_ es propiedad mía, pero va sin fines de lucros y bla, bla bla… ya conocen ese rollo. La imagen, tampoco es de mi autoria.

 **Rated** : Inicialmente **T** , pero escalara más adelante hasta **M** ( _Habrá, lenguaje coloquial, humor absurdo, xenofobia y a posterior escenas de violencia contenido sexual-pelusa, y… -_ redoble de tambores _\- post-melodrama)_

 **Género** : Amistad/General, con obvia inclinación a futuro de Romance _LENTO._ Quienes me conocen, saben porque recalco lento… No me odien, así me hizo Dios (?

 **Personajes:** _Principales_ ; Hinata Hyuuga, Lily Evans, James C. Potter, Remus J. Lupin, Sirius O. Black. _Secundarios_ ; Neji Hyuuga, Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew, y… otros.

 **Advertencia:** El UNV corresponde a Harry Potter y todo lo que este representa, me mantendré con la 'lógica mágica'… _(se me haría muy engorroso escribir dos mundos tan distintos juntos, perdón_ ;-; _)_ Aparecen como familia de la protagonista Hizashi Hyuuga y Neji Hyuuga, y adrede, _(porque en el fondo soy una blandengue con el SasuHina xD)_ el halcón de Hinata se llamara Sasuke ¡Por cierto! la personalidad de Neji será a acorde a la situación, aquí no hay diferencias de ramas/casas, y Hinata es sanguíneamente, auténticamente, hereditariamente, y _hinatasamamente_ , su hermana pequeña, por lo que su relación es diferente a la canónica en Naruto. Neji _si_ adora a Hinata, pero él es un muggle, y tiene "actitudes muggle", las cueles tratare de contraponer y comparar con el comportamiento de hermanas de Petunia - Lily ¡Todos sabemos que Lily era un amor de persona y no se merecía el trato que Petunia le dio! ( _y por consiguiente el como la cara de cabello nos lo crio a Harry ¬¬)_ Eso será toda la advertencia~

Espero que la lectura sea de tu agrado n.n

–Hablan–

 _–Piensan–_

 _…–Recuerdan–…_

* * *

 **Días Soleados**

.

 **Prologo**

 ** _(Capitulo introductor)_**

.

 **_**... _Con el tiempo te das cuenta de que, en realidad, lo mejor no era el futuro, sino el momento que estabas viviendo justo en ese único instante…_ **_**

.

.

 ** _Noroeste de Inglaterra, condado de Yorkshire – Inicio de Julio del año 1971…_**

Parpadeó repetida veces, transparentando en el gris intenso de sus iris y pupilas dilatadas, la incredibilidad de que, finalmente, el momento que su padre anunció desde años atrás que llegaría, estuviera ahora entre sus manos en la forma de una carta que cayó en picada por la ventana. El pulso acelerado de su pecho y la respiración que contenía por la emoción, se vieron mitigados al escuchar el resoplido de cierto castaño quinceañero, quien aún seguía apoyado contra la barandilla del ventanal, tratando de seguir con la vista el recorrido de la lechuza que arrojó la correspondencia con su nombre, la cual ahora ella sostenía tan fuerte entre sus falanges provocando que los nudillos se le tornaran blancos.

–Vaya manera exagerada de enviar una carta– soltó el adolescente contemplado al búho nival detenido sobre el poste de luz, paralelo a la calle del departamento. El ave se mantuvo ululando y con la observando fijamente en el departamento de ellos, como si esperase algo, tal vez una contestación. Bufando, el muchacho giró sobre sus descalzos talones con una expresión ilegible. Parecía molesto y a la vez igualmente sorprendido que la involucrada. –H _mf,_ ya quita esa expresión de terror, Hinata, y abre el sobre, ¿O esperarás a que vuelva padre para saber qué dice?

Exhalando débilmente, ella bajó el rostro para leer una vez más su nombre impreso en tinta pigmentada negra. En la parte trasera de la postal, sellado con cera roja y un logo en la parte superior, se leía _Hogwarts_. No había ningún error: aquella era la carta que habían esperado.

–Tiene mi nombre y es...y es la carta para ir a…– las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de la niña. Tembló sin apartar su atención del pergamino que estaba apretujando. –Voy a ir a Hogwarts.

Una de las ceja terrosa del rostro, ligeramente angular y redondeando del oriundo asiático, se alzó por sobre la frente indicándole que, lo que ella estaba diciendo, era absolutamente obvio.

–No sé porque te sorprendes– comentó –ya era sabido que irías. Padre nos lo ha repetido desde que andabas en pañales y hacías desaparecer los muebles de casa. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, de que tuvieras once años y esas cosas…

Tanto él, como el progenitor de ambos, nunca dudaron de la certeza de que en este año, seis meses antes del doceavo cumpleaños de la menor, llegaría una misiva con la admisión para un colegio _mágico_ , que reside en alguna parte de Escocia a la que ellos estarían privados de acceder por no ser personas mágicas. Y así como les intrigaba y animaba por el futuro inusual que le aguarda a la menor, también les causaba cierto descontento y temores por la presente ausencia que conllevaría.

No obstante, y por convicción unánime de ambos hombres, habían sabido mantenerse a raya y no demostrar abiertamente sus preocupaciones. Ninguno de los dos quería ser quien la detuviera de ser ella misma.

–Voy a ir a Hogwarts, voy a aprender magia, voy a conocer a otras personas como… como yo– la menuda silueta parada en medio de la sala susurró asombrada. Ella se mantenía tiesa, y contenía nuevamente el aire.

Del asombro pasó a la inseguridad. Hinata estaba empalideciendo al grado de entrar en shock, y él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que si no la substraía a un estado más neutral, se desencadenaría alguna situación _rara._ ¡Y que Dios se los permita, pero Neji Hyuuga no estaba de humor para que empezaran a levitar las sillas o los cuadro colgados en las paredes! Ya suficiente tenía con aquel pajarraco que los vigilaba a la distancia.

Resoplando cansinamente, el castaño atravesó el living del departamento a trancazos, sacudiendo en el pisar duro la melena que le pendía hasta la cintura. Era un accionar involuntario, se dejó crecer el cabello como su padre, pero no le gustaba en lo más mínimo que cuando se irritaba este ondeara. Lo hacía sentirse como un _marica_.

Colocó sus manos en los hombros de la remera de gamuza con bordados florales, que portaba su hermana en esta tarde, y ejerció una presión moderada, lo suficientemente fuerte para conseguir que el temblequeo nervioso se detuviera.

–Tranquila, respira profundo y cuenta hasta diez, ¿sí? Mírame, mantén tu vista enfocada en mí. Todo está bien, todo estará bien…– indicó el adolescente. Aquellas palabras eran como un mantra para Hinata, y la niña no tardó en considerarlas. El suspiro de alivio que emergió de la boca de él, fue sustituido inmediatamente por una mueca cómica. –Pffh, ha vuelto a cambiarte el color del pelo. Si no te funciona eso de ser bruja, podrás poner una peluquería. Tipos como ese cantante Bowie o la artista excéntrica de Yoko-ono, acudirían sin pensárselo dos veces para que les des el mismo tinte.

Una sonrisa pequeña se extendió por la cara cóncava y femenina.

Automáticamente que captó la pésima broma de Neji, ella corroboró sin soltar la carta, que su flequillo estuviera bajo la boina lila de lana. Era a causa de que usaba a diario aquella prenda, la cual fungía para ocultar el extraño tono que adquirían sus mechones, que el corte carré de Hinata se veía como si fuera un hongo en vez de un peinado.

–¿Está muy azul?

–Un poco más claro, tirando a índigo.

–Umh…– los labios de ella se apretaron en una línea. Se quedó torpemente mirando el jumper amarronado de su hermano.

De momento, evito pensar en la carta que sostenía, se enfocó en intentar volver más opaco el tono azulino de su cabello, fallando en el intento. Nunca tuvo éxito en remediar los desniveles de tonos añiles que adquiría, fue algo que vino con ella desde su nacimiento y que nunca supo controlar a conciencia. Si estaba alegre su cabello se tornaría de un azul brilloso, si estaba triste se opacaría hasta un azul zafiro, y si estaba nerviosa pasaría por distintos tonos de azul.

–Bien, ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Neji soltó los hombros de la niña, los cuales decayeron inmediatamente. –¿Vas a abrir la carta ahora, o esperarás hasta la noche?

–Umh…no sé– susurró agitando la cabeza en una negativa. La voz de ella se oía mucho más baja de lo habitual y tan suave que si no fuera por el silencio de la siesta del sábado, los ruidos cotidianos de coches y transeúntes que derivaban de las calles hubieran impedido que se la escuchara. –Creo que sería prudente que espere a papá. Él sabrá que es lo que debo hacer.

Neji se contuvo de rodar los ojos por las cuencas rasgadas, prefiriendo retomar a su porte inexpresivo.

–Mira Hinata, es tu decisión abrirla ahora o más tarde. Pero tienes que darte cuenta de que en la brevedad, vas a tener que empezar a tomar tus propias responsabilidades y hacerlas por ti misma. Sin vacilar ni dudar, sin dejar que otros intercedan por ti. Ya que…– el muchacho ladeó su torso mirando los objetos que reposaban sobre la mesa oval de vidrio; un libro abierto de filosofía contemporánea que él había estado ojeando y los utensilios de costura que hasta, no hace menos de diez minutos, Hinata había utilizado para remendar el dobladillo de uno de los pantalones de él. Con pesar, dejando ir el sentimiento venidero de nostalgia, Neji añadió. – Ya sabes, no estaremos tan presentes como quisiéramos estar para ayudarte a decidir. Ni padre ni yo estaremos, por lo que tendrás que hacerlo por ti misma.

Era sabido que cuando ella partiera a aprender, con personas que compartieran similares capacidades a las suyas, pasarían meses enteros sin verse, sin tener noticia sobre sus actividades. Se perderían de muchos momentos, vivencias y charlas, y la pérdida sería de ambas partes. Sin embargo, como solía decir Hizashi Hyuuga, el padre de ambos, _"todo estará bien… todos estaremos bien"_ , para luego acariciarles las coronillas y cambiar el tema de conversación por uno más mundano, que no gestara mayores ansiedades.

A diferencia de Hinata, a Neji aquella respuesta dejó de bastarle, no le era suficiente para todas las dudas y replantes que se había formulado en varias ocasiones: ¿Por qué tenía, de todas las personas, ser su hermana quien tuviera que irse?, ¿Por qué él no podía ir con ella? ¿Cómo la protegería estando distanciados?, ¿Qué tan extensa es la brecha entre la sociedad normal y a la que pronto ella conocería?, ¡¿Cómo _todo esto_ puede ser siquiera considerado _como_ algo bueno o _un don_?!

–Tienes razón hermano, siempre la tienes. Debo empezar a madurar y tomar mis propias responsabilidades– apuntó Hinata levantando su rostro hacia arriba, encontrándose con el perfil del joven. La sonrisa amplia e inocente alcanzó los ojos grises de ella, y silenció por completo los temores de él. –Yo quiero abrir la carta y... voy abrirla.

Por unos segundos, Neji no dijo nada.

La niña a junto a él, quien miraba el sobre con dudas pero con una concentración que rayaba en lo determinado, era y sería siempre su pequeña hermana. Alguien a quien debía y quería cuidar hasta envejecer. Quería seguir regañándole ocasionalmente, compartiendo gestos fraternales mientras él le hacía pésimas bromas en relación a su pelo azul y tomaban tazas de té con galletas asquerosamente dulces. Ninguno de los dos tenía recuerdos nítidos de haber sido criados en Japón, país en el que su padre vivió hasta hace diez años y donde ellos dos nacieron. Sólo contaban con las memorias de ser ellos tres. Más bien, él y ella, ambos hermanos, Neji y Hinata. Y quizás por ello, y por el significante lazo de parentesco que tienen los asiáticos para con los suyos, el cual era una herencia de cultura que, como el andar descalzos por el piso de madera del departamento o comer con palillos en vez de tenedores, él acarreaba consigo, asumiéndolo como propio, desde el día en que vio por primera vez a Hinata en la sala del hospital. En aquel entonces ella había sido tan pequeña, una bebe, que fue sostenida por uno de los médicos.

Ese mismo día en que Hinata nació, el 29 de diciembre del año 1959 bajo una noche de luna nueva, también falleció su madre por una ineficacia de atención y cuidado que el obstetra, que la atendió durante el parto, no previó.

A Neji se le acojonaba el alma con el hecho de que Hinata se fuera a ir. Sin embargo… – _Tampoco es como si se fuera a ir para siempre, ella volverá. Somos familia, soy su hermano–_ meditó el castaño antes de que se le escapara alguna sugerencia que pudiera atarla, que pudiera retenerla más tiempo de ser quien es, y que borrara la actual ilusión que se transparentaba en ella al tener finalmente aquel sobre.

No sería justo, no para Hinata.

Neji forzó una sonrisa. –Me parece justo, ábrelo. Pero me lees lo que esté escrito– ordenó pasándole por al lado, con rumbo hacia el pasillo frontal que conecta, a través de un pórtico rectangular, con la cocina. –Pondré a calentar agua para que tomemos una taza de té de matcha con alguna de esas galletas de chocolate que _ugh_ – frunció los labios –te gustan.

–No es necesario, sé que odias las galletas de... eh… ¡¿Eeeeeeh?!– las orbitas achinadas de la menor se abrieron de par en par con una cómica "O" formada en sus labios.

–¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que _mágicamente_ ya no te gustan las cosas dulces? Porque eso sería un primer paso para la madurez.

Hinata cerró la boca y siguió de cerca los pasos descalzos de quien estaba por incumplir una de las pocas normas establecidas en casa. Dejaron por detrás la sala de paredes mostazas, adentrándose a la estrecha cocina que se componía por alacenas viejas de madera, mesadas a juego, un fregadero de metal, y cocina y heladera blancas que por el paso del tiempo estaban ligeramente herrumbradas en las suelas.

–Creo que siempre me van a gustar las cosas dulces. Y-y sé…– tartamudeó –sé que el té de matcha es uno de tus favoritos junto al de hojas de menta. Pero… pero a papá no le gustara que usemos sus cosas. Le cuesta mucho encontrar tiendas que vendan productos importados. Él solo los usa para ocasiones especiales y yo no quiero que se moleste.– suspiro resignándose al no ser escuchada –No hoy, no contigo.

–Por si no te enteraste, hoy es una ocasión especial. No todos los días veo un búho que tire cartas en la casa– apeló Neji, a sabiendo que en lo último que se detendría a pensar Hizashi cuando regresara del trabajo de Contador Público del municipio, sería del porque faltaba un par de cucharadas del frasco de hebras.

–Está bien…– las manos femenina arrugaron el sobre y sus mejillas se calentaron al percatarse que el castaño había insinuado que esta era una ocasión especial. Neji rara vez consideraba algo especial, él detestaba cualquier festividad, incluyendo las navidades o cumpleaños. Hizashi solía decir a menudo que Neji era como el personaje del cuento navideño del Grinch, en donde Neji era obviamente el ser verde, peludo y gruñón, que se roba la navidad. –¿Quieres que cuele el polvo de las hebras, o que busque los trastos de cerámico en la cómoda del living?

–Deja de evitar la carta, y léela– mecánicamente el castaño abrió el grifo del agua, llenó la pava de acero inoxidable, y prendió una de las garrafas de la cocina. –Y sin tartamudeos ¿vale?, sabes leer perfectamente, y no me quiero ni enterar que se te burlen en _ese_ internado para brujos porque andas tartamudeando o tropezándote con todo. Esta vez te tendrás que hacer respetar y valerte por ti misma.

–Lo sé– Hinata asintió con una inclinación.

Acomodando la falda de algodón que iba a juego con su remera de gamuza, tomó asiento en la única silla que mantenían en la cocina. Se concedió un tiempo para romper minuciosamente el cello y extraer el contenido de este. Una vez hecho el laborismo trabajo de rascar las gotas de vela roja, mantuvo al sobre de la carta intacta en su regazo. Los temblores compulsivos retornaron cuando sostuvo en sus dedos el par de hojas dobladas perfectamente por la mitad. Tomo respiraciones largas, una y otra vez, acompañando al chirrido de fondo de la pava que se calentaba.

En la cabeza de Hinata se repetía una y otra vez el mantra. _Todo está bien… todo estará bien._

A unos pasos de ella, los jeans de mezclilla de Neji se movían de un extremo a otro de la cocina buscando en los recovecos de las alacenas. El adolescente trataba de descifrar en donde escondió su precavido o _meticuloso_ padre, dependiendo el punto en que se lo analice, al pote de matcha que tenía un impreso de hojas verdes con expresiones caricaturizadas. En kanjis amarillas, por los contornos del frasco de vidrio, se podía traducir el nombre de la marca del producto, " _Té extra-verde; ¡Saludable para todo heterosexual!"._

El ceño de Neji se frunció al encontrar al objeto que buscaba y releer nuevamente la impronta estúpida.

–Es tan ridículo, no entiendo porque padre sigue comprando específicamente esta marca. Deben de haber otras mejores– bufó irguiéndose y pasando a la búsqueda del colador. Miró de soslayo a su hermana, ella se estaba removiendo en la silla como queriendo hundirse en el asiento. –¿Y, qué dice? ¿Algo raro sobre lugares más raros y llenos de niñitas con pelos coloridos?

Hinata vaciló antes de contestar. Eran pocas las veces que ella respondía de manera directa, y por más años que pasaran, aquella característica de su personalidad puede que sea una de las que nunca perdería. Inhalando con lentitud, sintiendo que sus nervios estaban a _parentemente_ controlados, contó mentalmente hasta diez y empezó a leer. La voz infantil, carente de fuerza, casi susurrante, se oyó más clara que hace unos momentos. Neji agradece a los pequeños milagros favorables que no ocurren todos los días.

–Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumble, Du…Dum… ¿Dumbledore? –pregunto, costándole pronunciar el apellido completo de aquel hombre que representaba la máxima autoridad en la escuela.

Hinata alzó la vista por un segundo al escuchar murmurar a su hermano, sobre _"–los milagros nunca son completos–"_ y "– _tienes que dejar de tartamudear, no es tan difícil–"._ Entre los tres Hyuugas, el único que presentaba problemas de acento y pronunciación de ciertas palabras era el padre, pero a él se le podía excusar por haber vivido más de treinta años en la otra parte del mundo.

–Anda, sigue leyendo. Pero sin atropellarte con las palabras, por favor.

Dándose suave palmaditas a sí misma en el pecho, prosiguió. –Estimada señorita: Hyuuga Hinata –los mofletes de la muchacha pasaron de rosa a rojizo. –Tenemos el placer de… de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.– la vista se le torno ligeramente acuosa –Se le s-solicita que lea la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios, y…– la emoción le produjo un quiebre en la voz. Neji dejó lo que estaba haciendo, apagó la estufa y se volvió de frente apoyándose en la encimera. – y las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Estaremos es-esperando una contestación respecto a su inscripción, la cual deberá realizarse por medio de la lechuza emisora antes del 31 de julio.

Bajó la carta sin llegar a leer las últimas tres líneas, en las cuales, la destinaria presunta que redactó, quien firmó a mano la carta para ella, se despedía cordialmente. A posterior, cuando Hinata revisara en las semanas venideras una y otra vez la carta, leería el nombre de _Minerva McGonagall_ , la subdirectora de Hogwarts. De momento el torrente brillosos que titilaban en las corneas de ella, iluminadas por la luz que ingresaba del ventanal del tendero, se retuvo en sus iris. Un sentimiento cálido similar a la a alegría y a la aceptación, se extendió por su rostro.

–Yo… iré a Hogwarts. ¡De verdad, de verdad iré!

El castaño se abstuvo de regañarle por tartamudear y por ser demasiado lerda para percatarse de un hecho que ya era evidente desde muchos antes que aquella lechuza dejara en la mesa de vidrio la carta.

Las facciones masculinas se destensaron, y se encontró sonriendo con sinceridad. –De verdad irás, eres _especial_... Y eso– refiriéndose a la carta –es tu primer paso hacia un futuro incierto, pero que, por ser tuyo, estoy seguro que será brillante. No tengo duda alguna de eso, así que nada de lloriquear ¿Entendido?

–Gracias, Neji… –Hinata secó el indicio de lágrimas.

–Y si ocurren dificultades, me aseguraré, como tu hermano mayor, de solucionarlo. Nunca olvides eso, Hinata. Somos hermanos, familia, y ninguna magia o cosas raras pueden quebrar– el chico apunto con el dedo índice tanto a ella como a él. –este lazo.

–¿Ni siquiera m-mi cabello azul?

–Mucho menos tu raro y cambiante cabello azul– Aseguró Neji rodando los ojos. A veces el mismo se tenía como un poco insensible, pero en ese instante, el girar de sus globos oculares, fue lo único que evito que se le escurriera una molesta lagrima traicionera. Estirando uno de sus brazos, sacó aquella boina estorbosa de la cabeza de su hermana, contemplando una melena corta con flecos a los costados y tan vibrante y brillosa como el cielo nocturno. –Hmf, entonces ¿Me vas ayudar a colar las hebras del té, o prefieres ir a buscar el juego de tazas?

.

Horas después, estando alrededor de las 21:00 hrs., con la noche primaveral despejada y las luces del living y cocina encendidos, la puerta principal del departamento fue abierta y cerrada tras el tintineo metálico de llaves. Inminente a aquello, la niña secó ambas manos en uno de los repasadores, destapó la olla en la que había improvisado un estofado de verduras con troceado de costillas de cerdo, y fue al living a esperar junto a su hermano.

Ni bien ella atravesó el pórtico de madera trastabillo con sus propios pies cayendo de rodillas al piso. Estaba en su naturaleza ser torpe.

–Perdón…– se disculpó ante el bufido del castaño.

Neji se encontró resoplando por quincuagésima vez en el día, y dejó de lado el segundo pergamino que acompañaba a la carta que llegó en la tarde. Ambos habian pasado gran parte de las horas, entre té y galletas de chocolate, tratando de descifrar o mínimamente entender de qué se trataba eso de _'Lista de equipaje y libros necesarios'_. El adolescente se vio alzando una ceja en más de una ocasión, ¿tres túnicas? ¿un caldero de peltre n° 2? ¿Una varita?, las palabras _raro_ y _más raro_ fueron dichas en ya reiteradas ocasiones. La menor por otra parte estaba extasiada, y tenía la corazonada que amaría el libro de _Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos_ de la autora Phyllida Spore.

Ella adoraba la botánica.

–Estoy en casa– indicó Hizashi en un tono ronco y agotado. La entonación de él en inglés era bastante particular, como si hablara por la nariz. –Lamento haberme demorado. Tuve un día largo en el trabajo y el Sr. Ackerman me ha dejado papeleo en la oficina a última hora… Ese hombre está convencido que por ser asiático no duermo. Ya veremos con que prejuicios me asalta el lunes.

Pasado unos segundos, la imponente figura de más de siete pies de alto, trajeado con camisa y corbata, emergió desde el hall cargando bajo el brazo diestro el maletín y llevando a mano el par de zapatos negros.

–…–Hinata bajó la vista incomoda.

–…– Neji masajeó la parte trasera de su cuello.

El hecho que ninguno de sus dos hijos contestara alarmó al adulto, por lo que pasando por alto la mesa ya preparada para la cena, fijo su atención en las posturas nerviosas de los menores. Sin duda algo de magnitud debe haber acontecido para que Hinata, quien seguía de rodillas en el piso, no llevara puesta la boina y para que Neji no estuviera enfurruñado tras algún libro reprochándole por la demora.

–¿Sucedió algo durante la tarde?, ¿ _Tomaron el té de matcha_?, ¿Hubo alguna visita, discusión o llamado por parte la vecina del piso inferior?– Inquirió el mayor, a sabiendas de lo entrometidos que eran algunos de los otros propietarios del edificio.

Como padre, él recibió innumerables críticas de diversas personas, y las mayorías eran quejas que iban encaminadas a las decenas de veces que Hinata debió ser cambiada de instituto porque los maestros no aprobaban que un niño se _tiñera_ el cabello. Hinata no se teñía el cabello, era una anomalía de la queratina en el cuero cabelludo o algo así especificó un dermatólogo hace años, sin embargo no podía decirles a ninguno de los entrometidos la verdad, prefería dejar que los demás sacaran sus propias conclusiones a exponer que su hija nació con el _don_ de la magia.

Lentamente, incorporándose sobre sus piernas, la niña encaró a su padre mientras empezaba a juguetear apretando sus dedos índices uno contra el otro.

–Papá hoy…hoy llegó l-la…– Hizashi se mantuvo callado esperando paciente. Apurar a Hinata para que hablase, sería siempre contraproducente. – Hoy llegó la carta, y yo… Yo voy a ir a Hogwarts, empiezo las clases el 1 de septiembre, pero antes debo contestar que asistiré y para ello tenemos que enviar una respuesta– los dedos índice de Hinata se apretujaron entre sí –Aunque no sabemos cómo hacerlo. La carta dice que debemos enviarla por una lechuza y-y nosotros no…

Aquella no era, ni por asomo, la contestación que el hombre había estado esperando.

Inconscientemente el adulto soltó el agarre de los calzados, dejando que estos cayeran. Volvió su cabeza, produciéndose una severa torticolis en el cuello para encarar a su primogénito, cuestionando si lo que oyó de la menor era cierto. A lo largo de esta década, siendo que en aquel entonces Neji había sido tan solo un crio de cinco años, el adulto se encontró a si mismo corroborando en la expresión neutral del adolescente si es que había escuchado correctamente.

–Si padre, llegó _esa_ carta. La dejó una lechuza que aún sigue afuera– Neji alzó el sobre abierto junto al par de papeles que habian venido dentro. Luego señaló con el mentón hacia la ventana, donde sí se inclinaban, podrían observar al ave aún posicionada en el mismo poste de luz. –Y por cierto, creo que vamos a tener que contactarnos de nuevo con la Sra. Figg. No es una mujer de mi agrado, detesto que nos mire y diga _muggles_ , suena despectivo de alguna forma– el castaño se apretó el puente de la nariz, aparentando mucha más edad de la que tenía –pero, le dieron a Hinata una lista de cosas raras para que compre antes de ir al colegio, y ninguna de ellas se va a conseguir en las librerías de la ciudad.

.

.

.

Al cabo de unas tres semanas y tras contactarse por teléfono con Arabella Figg, partieron rumbo a la capital de Londres, en un automóvil hillman, prestado, perteneciente a alguno de los amigos de su padre.

Fue uno de los viajes más largos y tediosos que pudieran recordar, casi cuatro horas en carretera, con un conductor que apenas si sabía lo básico para conducir y unas punzantes sensaciones de pesadumbres en la boca del estómago de los más jóvenes. Hinata evitaba a toda costa mirar por las ventanillas traseras del carro, de hacerlo estaba segura que vomitaría, y aunque Neji aparentemente lo llevase mejor, daba indicios de estar tan descompuesto como ella misma. El viaje fue únicamente llevadero gracias a que Hizashi se había compadecido del hecho de que sus hijos no estaban acostumbrados a movilizarse en automóviles. Hacía cortas detenciones cada cierta cantidad de millas en una estación de gasolina. Hizashi miraba su reloj cada rato, y mantuvo la radio informativa encendida durante todo el trayecto.

Hinata sabía que su padre apoyaba al partido político de izquierda, pero no tenía idea de porque él arrugaba el ceño o difería de lo que el reportero comunicaba por la radio.

–…siguen con eso de la lucha Internacional contra el Racismo y la Discriminación Racial– añadió el adulto con ironía, hablando para consigo mismo. –Estando a más de dos décadas del final de la segunda guerra mundial, ya se habla de tolerancia como si realmente existiera. La Organización de las Naciones Unidas debería centrarse en hechos concretos, poner leyes que sancionen a los idiotas que por nacer en Britania se piensan que los demás hemos sido todos parte del nacismo.– Hizashi aumentó el volumen de la radio –Tks, el reino de Baréin está haciendo lo correcto al separarse de este capitalismo que se gesta y crece día a día en Inglaterra.

Ninguno de los dos menores de edad comentó nada al respecto. Hinata se preguntó a sí misma, una vez más, porque su padre tomó la decisión de vivir en este país cuando parecía no agradarle. La niña no supo darse una respuesta, y dentro suyo, presentía que era mejor no saberla. No sabría cómo lidiar con la culpa de ser el motivo.

Una vez llegado al interior de la capital, atravesando las avenidas principales, alquilaron un piso de dos habitaciones en un hotel de tres estrellas. Residirían allí, como parte de las vacaciones de verano que Hizashi adelantó y de las que ambos menores gozaban por ser estudiantes. Aunque a favor de lo que realmente iba a suceder, es que se alojarían aquí hasta el día que Hinata partiera a Hogwarts.

Los tres se habían tomado toda la noche, del día en que llegó la carta, para inspirarse en una apropiada contestación. Al final, durante la mañana del día siguiente, enviaron la correspondencia por la lechuza que dejó la misiva, y Hizashi rogó porque el ave llevara el correo al destinatario y no se cagara en la carta. Neji ya había sido víctima de que el pájaro le defecara encima.

–¿Iremos a dar un paseo por la ciudad, o puedo empezar a leer alguno de los libros que traje?– Inquirió Neji dejando la su valija aún cerrada sobre una de las camas de la primera habitación.

–Umhp…– tarareó el adulto – Salir a dar una vuelta suena agradable ¿No creen? Aparte, en un par de horas tenemos que ir a encontrarnos con la Sra. Figg, y esto último no lo estamos cancelando.

–Tks, ¿Justamente hoy? ¿Siendo que acabamos de llegar?– el fastidio del castaño fue palpable. –Hinata, di que no. Aún sigo asqueado con el viaje hasta aquí, no me estoy moviendo de la habitación.

–Etto, bueno yo…– Hinata ignoró a media la súplica de su hermano. Nunca tenían la ocasión de salir a vacacionar más allá de la playa o las colinas de Yorkshire, por lo que no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar la oportunidad. –Me gustaría que saliéramos a pasear, hay una vista hermosa afuera. Pero… por favor papá, no en el auto.

Neji le aventó una almohada a la cabeza con boina morada.

Estacionaron el automóvil en un garaje cercano, y para alivio y contento de ambos hermanos, se dedicaron por pasear a pie en la ciudad hasta la llegada de la hora acordada. Una media hora antes del encuentro, subieron a un bus que los condujo hasta la calle Charing Cross Road, donde habían sido citados por Figg.

Aquella calle podría haber sido exactamente igual a cualquier otra, estaba iluminada de punta a punta, y los peatones transitaban de manera cotidiana por la acera sin detenerse a inspeccionar al trío de rasgos asiáticos: ellos tres fácilmente podían pasar por turistas. Hinata se cercioraba cada pocos pasos, que la gorra violeta se mantuviera lo más ceñida a su cabeza y que ninguna hebra de su fleco escapara.

–Ya, deja de hacer eso– cortó Neji agarrando la muñeca de su hermana y llevándola abajo. –Te avisaré si se descoloca o algo.

–No quiero que nos empiecen a mirar feo– argumentó Hinata inquieta, alisó el pechero blanco de su mameluco de jardinero. La postura de ella era inclinada, estaba concentrada en caminar e ir mirando algún punto entre sus chelsea boots y el cemento de la vereda.

–Empezarán a hacerlo si sigues tocándote la cabeza. Pensarán que tienes piojos o que eres una niña pelona.

–¿Qué s-soy pelona?

–Neji, no asustes a tu hermana– amonestó Hizashi –sabes que se cree todo lo que le dices.

El adulto frotó su frente, y al cabo de un minuto miro de soslayo a sus dos hijos. La niña mordía nerviosa el labio inferior y trataba de entrever en el reflejo de uno los vidrios de tienda de ropa si es que realmente aparentaba no tener pelo. Al costado diestro de Hinata, el adolescente mantenía el imperturbable ceño fruncido y las manos dentro de los bolsillos del jean. El chico sonreía divertido ante el logro de bromear con la inocente niña.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con cansancio, a sabiendas que estos momentos entre sus hijos se iría haciendo cada vez más y más escasos, Hizashi prosiguió a avanzar y evitó mantener contacto visual con el resto de peatones. Por alguna cuestión, esta reunión se sentía como si fuera ilegal _(y probablemente lo fuera…)._

–Y bien, ¿En dónde nos encontramos con la bruja? – el castaño dirigió la pregunta al mayor. Ninguno de los dos menores estaba enterados de que es lo que Hizashi y la señora Figg conversaron, inclusive y para descontento de la curiosidad del muchacho, tampoco sabían cómo es que su padre se había conocido con dicha británica.

–Hermano, por favor, no le llames así, eso es ser grosero.

–No estoy siendo grosero. Ella me llamó 'simplón muggle escéptico' cuando tenía diez años, por lo que estoy siendo justo, ¿No?

Hinata suspiró y dejó sus inquietudes de lado. Poco importaba si otros creían que no tenía cabello, era preferible aquello a que le dirigieran miradas molestas o le hicieran preguntas sobre lo inusual de la condición cambiante de su pelo. De una manera dura, pero cierta, era su padre quien por lo general la pasaba peor debido a que lo juzgaban como un hombre negligente y hasta cierto punto un abusador de infantes por teñir el cabello de una menor. Obviamente ninguna de esas acusaciones hacían honor a la verdad.

–Muggle es solo es una palabra para llamar a las personas no… no mágicas, no es un insulto. Nunca lo usaría como insulto.

–Brujo y bruja es como se llama a las personas que hacen cosas raras– Neji dio un ligero codazo a la espalda de la niña, restándole seriedad al asunto. –No es un insulto, _brujita._

–Llámales _magos_ , hijo. Magos. Nuestra Hinata será una maga–corrigió Hizashi buscando en el bolsillo lateral de su saco, una tarjeta en la que había apuntado la dirección y hora en la que se encontrarían con la mujer.

El adulto trajo consigo, en una carpeta que llevaba bajo el brazo izquierda, documentos y registros patentados de su hija y boletas del dinero que tenía depositado en una de las cuentas bancaria del condado en que residían. Figg había sido bastante especifica en esto último, y le hizo saber que para el futuro académico y financiero de Hinata en esta parte del mundo, a la que él desconocería, sería necesario abrir para ella una _bóveda_ en un banco llamado Gringotts.

–Estamos a horario, faltan cinco para las 19:00 en punto, y estamos frente del local… _El Caldero Chorreante._ No creo que la Sra. Figg tarde demasiado en llegar.

Tanto padre como hijo arrugaron la nariz. A ninguno de los dos les pareció un nombre adecuado para lo que supusieron sería una cantina o bar, o algo similar a ello.

–Papá…– llamó Hinata sintiendo como una sonrisa crecía segundo a segundo en su rostro. Los grises ojos de ella se encontraron con los de su progenitor, y la calidez se le desbordó por ser llamada _maga_. –Yo no te decepcionaré. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ser… para ser una gran maga. Haré todo lo posible para que estén orgullosos de mí. Se los prometo.

Hizashi se reconfortó momentáneamente de la ternura y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. –Sé que lo harás. No tienes que prometerlo, hija, es algo que con tu hermano, damos por sentado.

–Serás la primera bruja de la que se pueda estar orgulloso. Y si no, bueno, siempre puedes abrir esa peluquería de la que hablamos. Solo abstente de ponerle nombres ridículos como el té de padre, o grasientos como el de ese bar– bromeó Neji, consiguiendo una risita aniñada de la más joven.

–Dejaría que me ayudes a ponerle un nombre. Sin duda, escogerías el adecuado– el rostro redondeado de Hinata resplandecía, y no fue necesario que ninguno de los dos mayores le comentara que tras el tejido de la boina morada, los mechones se habían vuelto de un azul luminoso y agradable.

Al cabo de unos minutos, justo cuando el reloj de bolsillo que llevaba Hizashi señaló la hora acordada, emergió desde el local una señora que debía de rondar por los cuarenta y pico de años. La vestimenta peculiar, túnica magenta hasta la cintura y falda liza de ejecutiva, resaltaban del resto de las pocas personas que quedaban transitando Charing Cross Road. Sin embargo, los rasgos faciales, el rostro flaco y de pómulos marcados con la nariz respingada y cabello terroso ceniza enrulado hasta los omoplatos, la hicieron pasar desapercibida como una británica más.

El taconeo incesante en el caminar de los zapatos de la señora Figg, haría eco a lo largo de las futuras tres horas.

Fue a causa de la emoción que brotaba en cada uno de los poros de la niña, que ella no se percató del intercambio de palabras meramente cordiales de su padre para con la señora Figg. Había desconfianza entre ambos adultos y puede que dada otra situación de la vida, nunca se hubieran dirigido ni siquiera un mísero saludo. Hinata estaba inmersa en la adrenalina ansiosa que le recorría, mantuvo todo el tiempo una mueca dulce y miraba cada detalle con devoción. Absorbía cada anécdota y descripción de lo que harían, se había incluso olvidado completamente de su boina, y cuando ingresaron en el interior del Caldero Chorreante, que claramente no era una cantina, ella no se desilusionó ni registro las miradas ceñudas o reticentes de los clientes que detenían sus acciones para observarles.

Por otra parte Neji fue una historia distinta, él frunció toda arruga de su joven rostro cuando el aire viciado en diversos aromas llegó a su nariz, y la vista del antro tampoco favoreció a su estreñida expresión. A ambos varones Hyuugas les parecía haber viajado doscientos años atrás en la línea del tiempo, era como si estuvieran en alguna taberna rudimentaria. El adolescente pudo contar una a una la cantidad de leyes de salubridad violadas en este lugar, y al cabo de cinco minutos escaló su cuenta a más de veinte.

En uno de los costados de la taberna, un hombre sentado en la barra ocupando dos banquillos, bebía un trago que hedía a alcohol puro, ' _Whisky de Fuego'_ decía la etiqueta de la botella, él se volvió para verles y saludó de manera amistosa a la mujer, tintineando un vaso de cristal que se veía diminuto en su mano enorme. Adrede, el extraño le regaló una amistosa sonrisa tras la espesa barba opaca a Hinata, quien claramente no pudo dejar pasar la altura y anchura de más de tres metros de aquel extraño.

Hizashi colocó protectoramente una mano en el hombro de su hija. Neji, pese a su mente racional que le indicaba a todas luces que aquel enorme sujeto podría aplastarlo con tan solo un pie, lo fulminó con la mirada. Más tarde y como todo hermano sobreprotector que es, se encargaría personalmente de hablar con Hinata para que se mantuviera lo más alejada posible de personas que vistieran andrajosamente y que concurrieran a tabernas.

–¿Ves quien está sentado allí?– la señora Figg apuntó en la dirección del enorme desconocido – él es un viejo amigo mío. Ambos formamos parte de una, _emh_ … organización contribuyente para la sociedad mágica– parafraseó –Su nombre es Rubeus Hagrid, es el guardabosque de Hogwarts. Te cruzarás con él durante tu iniciación del primer día de clases. Harías bien en recordar su nombre.

Informó Arabella apegándose a la niña. La mujer, sigilosamente, coló su propio antebrazo hacia la espalda de la puberta y consiguió zafar la protectora mano del adulto para con la menor. Figg le había especificado a Hizashi la importancia de darle espacio a Hinata en el desenvolverse por sí sola en esta parte del mundo, y se lo repitió una vez más fijando su mirada celeste en los grises del japonés.

–Se ve como alguien amable. Muy alto y con barba, pero amable– concedió la niña ajena a las reacciones hurañas de sus familiares y al intercambio silencioso de los adultos. –Nunca vi a alguien tan grande.

–¡Oh, por supuesto que no has visto a nadie como él! Hagrid es descendiente por parte materna de los gigantes, por ello es la altura. Él es único en su especie, y créeme que tiene un corazón inmenso. Tanto que no le cabe en el pecho y se le ha bajado al estómago– la castaña dio un guiño juguetón a la menor, quien ahora parpadeaba confusa. Hinata no sabía si aquello era una manera de decir que el hombre era alguien muy bueno, o que los gigantes tenían el corazón en la panza. Ni bien Hinata tuviera posesión de los libros que le pedían para Hogwarts, se instruiría lo máximo que pudiera. No quería ser ignorante, su hermano la regañaría si lo fuera. –Pronto te darás cuenta que las apariencias, para personas como nosotros, no son siempre lo que se deja ver. Un semi-gigante puede ser tan o más bondadoso que cualquier humano o criatura, y el azul de tu cabello es tan único y _especial_ como normal.

Las pupilas ónix resplandecieron ante la aceptación. –¿E-en serio? ¿Es normal?

–Dame el consenso de la duda, y puede que hoy lo compruebes por ti misma.

Mientras atravesaban el local, los Hyuugas se percataron que no tan solo era una taberna, sino también una especie de hotel o alojamiento. Figg hizo una impactante propaganda alardeando sobre ello, comentándole a Hinata de la cantidad de inquilinos mágicos que se hospedaban a menudo aquí y que el servicio de habitación era siempre un espectáculo digno de ver, gracias a _hechizos_ de limpieza y _encantamiento_ s en los platillos con comida que volando de un extremo a otro por los pasillos.

Si el objetivo de la canosa castaña, quien contoneaba las caderas como si fuera dueña de la posada, era el de impresionar a Hinata con un parloteo incesante, el cual empezaba a aturdir los oídos de Neji, estaba haciendo un gran trabajo en ello.

–¿Hechizos de limpieza?, ya si claro– murmuró sardónicamente el adolescente, pasando por al lado de un poster con una imagen que se _movía_. En dicha fotografía pegado a uno de los muros, y posiblemente extraído de un periódico del que nunca escuchó siquiera mención, un hombre de mediana edad, cabello ébanos y túnicas hasta la solapas, miraba fijamente a las cámara que lo fotografiaba. Le dio una desagradable impresión a Neji de ser observado. –Eso se…¿C-cómo?

–Son imágenes en movimiento, muy comunes para nosotros aunque no tanto para los muggles. Suele ser llamativo la primera vez– comentó Figg sin voltear a ver al hermano de la niña. Hizashi negó con la cabeza, indicándole a su hijo mayor que no se exasperase, que mantuviera compostura ante el mote usado para llamarles. –Lamentablemente, el cartel que ha llamado tu atención es sobre un… _un mago_ – escupió la palabra –con el cual no comparto la misma ideologías. Es a causa de él, que se están acentuando la diferencia de elites para las personas como nosotros, y si esto sigue así, abarcara al resto del mundo.

Hubo un tono acido en los vocablos de Arabella, y siendo que Hinata era la única de los tres Hyuugas que estaba a la par de la mujer, pudo notar el fruncir de las delgadas cejas terrosas y la mueca de incordio que tan pronto como apareció se esfumó.

Los ojos de la niña recorrieron un par de letras que llego a divisar bajo la foto en movimiento; **_"¡Sanción en la cámara del Ministerio! ¿ un fanático de los sangre pura, o un psicópata de masas?"._** Ambos hombres castaños que iban detrás de las féminas, portando expresiones descontentas, no recordarían aquel detalle, sin embargo años después, Hinata habría sabido que ese boletín del periódico ' _El profeta'_ fue la punta del iceberg para el desenlace de una hecatombe que intentaría barrer con todo.

Por el momento, la menor se sumergió nuevamente en la burbuja de emociones positivas que se acrecentaba en su pecho.

Al finalizar el recorrido que continuo por los salones de la rampa inferior, fueron guiados hasta lo que sería el patio del fondo o sector fumador del albergue. Se quedaron de pie por casi tres minutos contemplando una pared alta de ladrillos rojizos y tan sólido como cualquier construcción. Pasado aquel lapso, el cantinero del local, alguien que probablemente era lo suficiente cercano a la mujer para tutearla y que a su vez respondía al nombre de Tom, hizo acto de presencia.

La apariencia jorobada del hombre, con cabeza en forma de nuez e igual de arrugada, fue un factor poco tranquilizador para los Hyuugas masculinos. El hecho de que mirase penetrantemente a Hinata con centellantes ojos pequeños y negros, tampoco favoreció a serenarles.

–Disculpa que te lo pida, Hinata, pero, ¿Traes contigo la carta de admisión de Hogwarts?– Pidió la Señora Figg extendido una de sus manos hacia la menor. –Es por precaución, deben corroborar que eres una estudiante _._ Te la devolveré una vez Tom la revise.

Instantáneamente Hinata asintió con vigorosidad meneando la cabeza –Si, si la traje– susurró y sacó del bolsillo de su pecho el sobre abierto con los dos pergaminos. Uno de ellos era la lista de cosas que deberían comprar. –Ten.

–Excelente, excelente…– la carta pasó de la mano de la mujer hacia las del cantinero. Tom dirigió una rápida mirada a Hizashi y Neji, como si estuviera considerando algún punto. –Tom, ellos son familiares de la niña. Él es el tutor legal de ella– apuntó a Hizashi –tiene derecho a estar presente, y no me vengas con las idioteces sobre la política de Crouch porque te juro que te estoy dejando sin propina.

El hombre se rascó visiblemente incómodo la calva y devolvió la carta a la dueña, junto con una inquietante sonrisa sin dientes. Hinata intentó devolver el gesto.

–Está todo en orden, en tres horas estaré aquí de nuevo abriéndoles el pasaje. Y por cierto, Arabella…– Tom sacó del interior de una de sus mangas una vara oscura, corta y doblada. Golpeó con ella una sincronía de ladrillos del centro del muro. –Recuerda deambular con precaución, puede que ellos dos sean muggles y ella una maga sin linaje, pero no te olvides que desde tu casamiento has pasado a ser una squib sin apellido que te respalde. Deberías haber pedido a alguno de tus c _olegas_ de la Orden, que te acompañasen.

Lo que haya contestado la señora Figg en tono mordaz, no llegó a ser escuchado por ninguno de los Hyuugas menores.

Ambos hermanos quedaron absortos, contemplando maravillados como los mosaicos de concreto se deslizaban desde el medio, en una coreografía perfecta, abriendo paso a una avenida que claramente antes no estuvo a la vista. Cuando el giro de los ladrillos vislumbró un pasaje, las orbitas oculares de Hinata sobresalieron de sus cuencas y un bajo "– _woow–"_ escapó de su boca.

Los sentidos de la menor fueron estimulados en su totalidad. Desde lo visual captó completamente el panorama de paredes y asbesto grises, y la movilidad de su cuerpo se vio llevada por una fuerza mayor a cualquier autocontrol de sí misma, algo dentro de ella la pecho a adentrarse, a dar pasos hacia aquel callejón, a traspasar aquel pasaje que se abrió y del cuales los sonidos de una ciudad nueva la acogieron al instante. El olor a almizcle del callejón en el que se halló parada, difería de cualquier matiz conoció. Los aromas, en su mayoría, provenían de una tienda aparentemente cerrada y con un cartel que pendía de marcos de hierro, _Boticario - Sr. Mulpepper._ Hinata pasó por alto el lugar.

Alzando hacia arriba su rostro redondo, dejando la perilla perfilada, giró sobre sus propios pies y vio por sobre los edificios similares a los que conocía, pero completamente distintos a todos ellos. Allá, en el horizonte, sus grises ojos se posaron en un mismo sol que alumbraba tanto aquí como en la capital de Londres, el cual se ocultaría en una o dos horas.

Ese sol que compartía todas las personas, iluminaba la perspectiva de una calle larga con escalones desiguales y de tiendas alzadas en boquetes de cemento y rocas. Era el mismo sol para todos.

–Hinata, no te adelantes– demandó Hizashi, ajeno a cualquier sorpresa. –no conocemos este lugar, y lo último que quiero que ocurra es que tú o Neji se pierdan.

–Lo siento, papá… me deje llevar–Tan fugaz como curiosa, la niña vio al primer dúo de extraños que salían de la tienda de boticaria.

Los desconocidos vestían túnicas obsidianas y con bordados de oro en los puños y botones. El más joven de ellos sobresalió por una melena larga, como la de su hermano, y de un rubio platinado, casi blanco. Un color inusual de pelo. Ninguno de aquellos extraños reparó en su presencia, y Hinata se vio tentada por primera vez, en querer sacarse la boina.

Mas no lo hizo.

–Ejem, Sr. Hyuuga, ¿Ha traído los papeles que hemos acordado?– La pregunta de la mujer pasó desapercibida por Neji quien aún no salía de su estupefacción. El muchacho estaba más interesado en intentar descifrar el truco o mecanismo eléctrico que pudo haber movido la pared. Pronto se enfurruñaría al no hallar maquinaria.

Hizashi asintió con estoicismo. –Copias de acta de nacimiento, de ficha de filiación, de domicilio y documentos de registros financieros.

Enumeró dando una palmeada a la carpeta de plástico transparente que se mantenía firmemente bajo el agarre de su antebrazo izquierdo. Se negó a cederle los documentos a la inglesa, él era el padre y tutor legal de Hinata, respondería ante ella y en eso tras la breve conversación que mantuvieron por teléfono, no tan solo hace semanas sino desde que se conocieron, no le dejo espacio a discusión.

–¡Estupendo! Es usted muy diligente, señor Hyuuga– felicitó, como si estuviera hablando con un criajo en lugar de un hombre adulto con quien compartía la misma edad. Hizashi tensó la quijada, y por el bien de su hija, se tragó el aplomo insultante. Si había algo que el licenciado en contabilidad respetase de los ingleses era el código ético y profesional, el cual es similar al que alguna vez tuvo en Japón, en donde el respeto era tácito. La mujer a su lado, se estaba mofando abiertamente de lo que él desconocía, otra vez. –Le indicaré los pasos que seguiremos una vez que atravesemos estas tiendas, a las cuales tendremos que volver más tarde para la compra de calderos y productos para la elaboración de posiciones. Mantengan mi ritmo y no se alejen, asaltantes existen en todas partes y aquí no es la excepción.

Las pisadas largas y rápidas de la mujer, quien conocía de memoria el trayecto, los condujo por lo que era una cuadra infernalmente larga. Se toparon con personas que vestían en mayoría túnicas enlutadas o trajes propios de comienzos del siglo, sin embargo y contándolo a ellos tres, hubo una minoría que portaban prendas coloridas, más convencionales al año que corría.

–Menos mal que no es obligatorio andar disfrazado– murmuró Neji exacerbado. –¿Qué?– el labio inferior de Hinata se superpuso al superior, formando un puchero, nada parecía estarle agradando a su hermano y ella anhelaba que él la aceptara. –Ni pienses que en casa te vas pasear vestida con una toga. Me niego a que te disfraces así.

La adulta, haciendo acoplo de su labor como guía, manifestó un tono de locutora con el que exalto los locales que iban quedando detrás; la librería Flourish and Blotts _,_ la tienda de túnicas de Madan Malkin, y la encantadora heladería de Florean Fortescue, ( _con esta última se ganó completamente la atención de Hinata_ ) repitiendo a raja tabla que regresarían a cada una de ellas cuando concluyeran los trámites.

Hinata no registró aquello de "los tramites", por lo que cuando estuvo siendo conducida al interior de un edificio alto a mitad de la cuadra, un edificio custodiado por guardias de sombrero policial, su expresión anonada cambio rotundamente al desconcierto.

El edificio de paredes y columnas nacares al que ingresaron conllevaba por dentro un salón inmenso con un enorme candelabro araña de cristal que pendía a más de veinte pies de distancia, las luces relucían cada rincón de la sala sin dejar espacio a penumbras. Hubo en los laterales diversas oficinas ocupadas por criaturas pequeñas, encamisadas con chalecos y de pieles cetrinas y avejentadas. Ciertamente tenían características andrógenas, pero no eran humanos.

A Hinata le picaron las manos ante la sensación amenazante que se gestó en su pecho. Ella nunca fue buena para percibir las situaciones en su enorme, pero la tensión en la sala y los gestos hoscos acompañados de orejas puntiagudas, les dieron una advertencia despectiva y clara. No eran bienvenidos, no al menos su hermano y padre.

–¿Este es el lugar?

–Si Sr. Hyuuga, este es el Banco de Gringotts. –concedió la fémina. De los cuatro ella era la menos afectada ante el escrutinio. Figg conservó en alto la cabeza y los hombros rectos, ajena al sonido hilarante de murmullos y plumas que escribían en pergaminos. –Mantengan la barbilla empinada, y no les den cabida para aconsejar– musitó acercándose lo más posible al espacio personal de Hizashi, la palma zurda de ella se ancló en los omoplatos de Hinata, y poso un ojo vigilante por el costado en el que caminaba Neji. A esta altura, aparte de ella y los Hyuugas, nadie más llegaría a escucharle. –Por lo que entiendo, usted trabaja como contador, realiza a menudo este tipo de diligencias y sabe llevar eficazmente acuerdos con cifras. Pero…– el hilo de voz grave de Arabella se minimizó, los pasos se hicieron cortos y lentos. Se estaban dirigiendo a una de las oficinas ubicadas a la derecha. – sepa que aquí no estará tratando con personas, ¿me comprende? Los oficinistas del banco Gringotts son de raza duende, y así como se dará cuenta en la brevedad, ellos son sumamente inteligentes e intuitivos con todo aquello que refiera a ganancias. Puede que nos den el visto bueno de entrada, pero mantenga vigente que son cero tolerantes con personas no-mágicas… y eso me incluye a mí también, por el hecho que soy una squib– una squib que carecía del respaldo de su apellido de cuna. –Ni usted ni yo podemos, ni por equívoco, faltarles el respeto. De hacerlo, deberemos ir olvidando la idea de abrir una bóveda para Hinata.

–Comprendo, Sra. Figg. – gruñó Hizashi. –Mantendré una ' _piel gruesa'_ para las pujas prejuiciosas de este mundo mágico.

–Necesitaremos más que una 'piel gruesa y oídos sordos'– exclamó la rubia en un tono cáustico. –Déjeme interceder a mi primero, y ¡que sea lo que Merlín designe!

Exclamó jocosamente. La expresión era muy similar al de ¡ _Que sea lo que Dios quiera_!

Posicionando por detrás a los menores, los adultos tomaron lugar frente a la ventanilla de vidrio en la que atendía uno de los duendes. Los pequeños ojos sin esclerótica que diferencian el iris del resto de los globos, se posaron fijamente en la mujer y a posterior, arrugando la nariz ganchuda y larga como sus orejas, se dispararon hacia la niña. Pasó groseramente por alto al japonés y al muchacho.

–Muy buenas tardes, Sr. Gornuk. Soy Arabella Fi-...– se cortó antes de dar su apellido de casada. – soy la decimosexta bisnieta de la casa Shafiq. Tengo la llave de mi cuenta para corroborar mi identidad si le es necesario.

–Serán buenas noches, pasan de las 19:20 horas.– la voz ronca del enano avejentado perfilaba entre la neutralidad y el desdén. –Se quién es usted, Sra. Figg. Los corredores en la bolsa nos mantenemos informado de todo cambio que ocurre para con nuestros clientes.

Los pelos de los antebrazos de Hinata se erizaron, se removió incomoda por detrás de su padre y no pudo mantener su mirada mucho más tiempo en el duende. Buscó el apoyo de la figura calmada de su hermano quien, estando a su lado, tenía una expresión agria, como cuando lo obligan a comer tartas dulces en las fiestas.

–Ya veo, eso aminorará futuros malos entendidos– los dedos delgados de Figg, tambalearon sobre la mesada de la oficina. –A lo que nos compite– aceleró –el caballero aquí presente, el Sr. Hizashi Hyuuga, requiere que habiliten una de vuestras bóvedas para su hija menor, Hinata Hyuuga.

–Buenas noches, sr. Gornuk– concedió Hizashi extendiendo por mera cortesía la mano hacia el enchalecado y formal narigón. Al no obtener contestación al saludo ni miramiento por parte del oficinista, retiró la palma que claramente no sería estrechada.

Arabella, aprovechó aquellos segundos para empujar con suavidad la silueta de Hinata. Provocando que la niña quedara en frente, junto a ellos.

–Ella es Hinata, ha cumplido once de edad en diciembre del año pasado y fue aceptada por el Director Albus en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Es una maga, y como tal tiene una lista de requisitos para su primer año. Lo que nos lleva a solicitar, además del pedido de abrir una bóveda, el que extraigan de mi cuenta unos cien galeones de oro.

–¿Trae con usted documentos para patentar el trámite de apertura y gestación de bóveda?– La inexistente ceja izquierda de Gornuk se alzó sin elegancia alguna por sobre la reseca tez amarillenta de su arrugado cráneo canoso. La pregunta fue emitida directamente hacia Hinata.

–Emh, yo… señor no…–la niña dudó, ¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar? Se sintió más pequeña de lo que nunca antes se había sentido.

–Traemos todos los requisitos necesarios para una conversión monetaria de libras a… a galeones. Los documentos de identidad están aquí para corroborar– el hombre extendió la carpeta que depositó lo más calmadamente posible para que la criatura tomase. No fue hasta que Figg poso una de sus manos junto a la de Hizashi, que el duende finalmente, en esa incomoda franja de tiempo, se decidió por tomar y revisar los papeles extendidos.

–Hmf, desastroso, tal como recuerdo que siempre han sido los archivos _muggles_ …– la palabra se arrastró secamente en la lengua del duende, en una entonación peyorativa. Neji presionó sus dedos dentro del jeans, le irritaba en desmedro aquel vocablo, pero ahora caía en el hecho que al menos la señora Figg nunca lo utilizó como un insulto. –Veré que se puede hacer. Es un trámite complejo y extenso, de seis a ocho meses, quizás más– Figg castañeó los dientes, Gornuk los estaba tomado por idiotas. –Y siendo que la benefactora es menor de edad, puede que el pedido sea denegado ni bien ingrese a la cámara de contabilidad. No hay beneficio para el banco en mantener una bóveda estancada y sin uso hasta los diecisiete años.

El duende estaba mintiendo – _Claro que habían beneficios_ – meditó con sorna Arabella, haciendo retroceder a Hinata hacia atrás.

–Le pido que reconsidere la oferta– Hizashi trabajó cinco años de su vida bajo un jefe bastante imparcial y con prejuicios estereotipados hacia los asiáticos. Podía manejar esto. –Hay una transacción de 1.500.000 libras en contado, lo que equivaldría a 300.000 galeones. Con un formulario de emancipación financiera, Hinata puede acceder a depositar y retirar dinero de la… de la bóveda– Hizashi se mordió la lengua, al casi decir cuenta financiera. –Mi hija sería un cliente activo, por lo que la inversión del banco podría interceder con los parámetros de impuestos para la paga mensual de lo que equivalga el tener una bóveda en Gringotts.

Si el duende había reconsiderado la oferta del muggle, no lo dejó saber. Bajó con cautela la ceja desaliñada y ojeó una vez más los últimos documentos, los cuales fuera del dinero de contado que se tramitaría de uno de los bancos de Yorkshire, se respaldaba con un contrato hipotecario. De una u otra forma, quienes saldrían ganando en esta habilitación eran los duendes.

A partir de aquel punto, Hinata dejó de escuchar… era demasiado dinero del que estaban hablando, al menos para ella. Retrocedió un par de pasos, chocando accidentalmente contra el codo de su hermano.

La niña sabía que su reducida familia no contaba con herencia alguna de lo que dejaron atrás en Japón, todo lo que tenían a caudado era por el arduo trabajo de su progenitor. Siempre habían ahorrado, desde el remedar la ropa que no tenía más de un año de uso, hasta en el comprar productos en descuentos y cuidar los electrodomésticos… Hizashi a partir de años atrás, tuvo la fe ciega de que algún día llegaría la carta de Hogwarts para ella, y esa misma fe también consistía en que Neji a futuro iría a estudiar una carrera universitaria en el exterior.

Le entristecía el pensar que estaban poniendo todo los ahorros de diez años a su disposición.

Hinata se encontró agachando el rostro, hundiéndose entre sus hombros y apagándose. Sin intensión de que sucediera, algunos mechones de su cabello escaparon por la boina morada, opacándose hasta al grado de llegar alcanzar la tonalidad de un abeto azul.

–Papá, n-no es necesario que…– susurró suave, ninguno de los mayores le escucho.

–Deja que ellos se arreglen, son adultos… bueno, al menos dos de ellos lo son– chitó Neji extrayendo las manos de los bolsillos para acomodar los flecos que se escapaban de la boina de su hermana. Le prometió que estaría atento al _desorden azulino_ , y él no confiaba en eso de que aquí el cabello inusual de su hermana fuese a ser del todo normal.

–Pero…

–Pero nada. Padre no está depositando todo el dinero con el que contamos, no te preocupes por eso. Ahora, ayúdame acomodar esto –enfatizó el castaño sosteniendo un par de hebras en el intento de peinado-hongo de su hermana. Siempre le pareció extraño el cómo las emociones de ella estaban en íntima relación con los cambios tonales del pelo. – Vas a terminar llamando la atención de todos estos enanos encamisados.

–No son enanos, son duendes– añadió, haciendo caso a su hermano y terminando de esconder lo que quizás ya no era necesario que metiera bajo gorras de lana.

–Pffh… vaya diferencia. –susurró el adolescente, ajeno a la clasificación de razas y de cualquier concepto de criaturas mágicas.

Tras un dialogar más fluido, en el que cual Gornuk jamás dirigió la palabra a Hizashi, se llegó a un primer acuerdo de convenio. Quedó pautado para unas dos a tres semanas, el llamado 'plazo de los quince días', el recibir resultados de la audiencia para habilitación o negación del pedido de abertura de bóveda para la niña. De más cabe destacar, que Hizashi tendría que conseguir la emancipación financiera de Hinata, en algún comité de abogados en Londres. Sin saberlo en aquel momento, para antes del primero de septiembre, todo el tramite estaría terminados y una vez más asistirían a Gringotts tan solo ella y Hizashi. En ese día, la muchacha firmaría con su nombre y una gota de sangre sobre un contrato que sería traspapelado por el abanicar de la muñeca de Gornuk hacia un cuaderno de cuero inmenso en el que se registraban todos los clientes del banco de duendes.

De momento, Hinata tan salo quería irse de allí.

Salieron en fila india un cuarto de hora antes de las 20:00 pm., siendo Neji el más apurado en abandonar aquel salón. Arabella les dio un par de indicaciones para que los Hyuugas llegaran a la tienda de _Olivander's_ , en la cual Hinata podría ir probando algunas varitas hasta llegar a la indicada para ella. La adulta se excusó debido a que tenía que ir personalmente a retirar dinero, y en eso no podían acompañarla. La vieron de soslayo, sin animarse ninguno de los tres a volver el rostro en la partida acelerada que tomaron para irse, la adulta fue conducida a la bóveda Shafiq por uno de los duendes de rango menor al de Gornuk. Ambas criaturas narigonas y pequeñas, tenían un porte similar, siendo quizás familia, aunque Hinata no estaba de segura de ello, todos los duendes compartían facciones demasiado parecidas.

Para buena fortuna de los Hyuugas, quien les atendió en el local del final de la larga cuadra, fue un hombre amable, Garrick Ollivander. Él se veía como una década mayor al licenciado en contabilidad, y tenía un peinado similar al del físico Einstein, junto con una personalidad conversadora y abierta.

La niña expreso en un tono quedo de voz que nunca antes había sostenido una varita en sus manos, por algún motivo aquella revelación la avergonzó profundamente. Ollivander muy fue compresivo ante el desconocimiento, y le aseguro que no había motivo alguno para avergonzarse.

–No hay vergüenza alguna en admitir que se desconoce– concedió el vendedor– Lo mejor que se puede compartir con otros es el conocimiento. Lo que tú no sabes, otros pueden compartirlo contigo– el hombre extendió la primera varita, de madera de arce hacia la niña –y lo que tu sepas, quedara en ti si lo compartirás o no.

Neji se mofó sobre el artefacto entregado a su hermana. Debió haber comentado, lo suficientemente audible para ser escuchado, puesto que fue reprendido por la mirada Hizashi. El adolescente no encontraba diferencia entre los palillos que sostuvo Hinata, y los que utilizaban a diario en casa para comer.

–Lo siento, creo que esta tampoco es– los dedos de la niña recorrieron el largo de la vara de madera de algarrobo y la depositó en la mesada de la tienda. Accidentalmente ya había hecho explotar dos veces, con distintas varas, un par de lamparillas de gasoil que pendían ahora sin vidrio, en los costados de los ventanales.

–No se disculpe señorita Hyuuga, son cosas que suelen pasar.

–Umh, debe de ser difícil encontrar la varita para cada mago.

Garrick volvió a los estantes traseros. –No tan así. Tenga siempre presente, que es la varita quien escoge al mago, no al revés. Y hay que descartar las que no son adecuadas para llegar a la que si lo es. La varita es mucho más que una canalizadora de magia, es una compañera y confidente del mago. Incluso, algunas duran para toda la vida– el vendedor se subió sobre una escalera empinada que se sostenía perfectamente por si sola en las tablas del suelo, sin gravedad que contrarreste el peso. –Por casualidad jovencita, ¿Naciste en el extranjero?

–Umh… no sé, no es algo que…

–Nació en Mito, estado de Japón– respondió Hizashi, denotando que su hija no iba a contestar. Comprendía el hecho que no diera datos personales, algunos ingleses, a raíz de las secuelas de la segunda guerra mundial, no se tomaban para bien el que sus orígenes fueran de Asia.

–Eso explica porque la madera de las varitas europeas no funciona– meditó en voz alta Garrick. –Gracias por el dato Sr. Hyuuga, es muy útil lo que me ha respondido. Vuelvo enseguida– la escalera se redirigió al fondo del local, dejando a solas por unos momentos a la familia.

Neji miró por el exterior de la ventana, en esta parte de la cuadra no deambulaba nadie aparte de ellos, y si no se apuraban en menos de treinta minutos sería de noche y no habrían terminado con las compras de la lista.

–Bien, bien, creo que esta servirá. Si, si, esta es la adecuada estoy seguro– Garrick caminó nuevamente al mostrador, trayendo consigo otra caja oscura y con polvo en la superficie. –Hace dos años que no le he vendido varitas a magos nacidos en el exterior. En su mayoría, aunque difieran las etnias, todos son nacidos en países de Europa, lo que facilita la conexión con los elementos naturales del entorno. Uno pensaría que la geografía no incide pero lo hace, y solo un tonto tendría prejuicios sobre eso.

–¿Conexión con los elementos naturales?– Dudó Hinata, observando una la varita que era extraída de la caja. Lo primero que llamo su atención fue el color, albura rosa pálido, también era fina, recta, y redondeada de ambos extremos, debía medir unos…

–Es de madera de cerezo, altamente flexible, con núcleo de pelo de unicornio de 9 pulgadas. Será una varita fiel a usted y que esperara que entienda a la madera que lo contiene– el hombre extendió el artefacto, finamente tallado, a la niña. –Úsela con cuidado.

Titubeante, mordiendo el labio inferior, Hinata tomó la vara entre sus dedos diestros y realizó por tercera vez, un ligero agitar hacia arriba y abajo. La sensación que la embargo fue difícil de exponer en palabras, se sintió extraña a todo a su alrededor, ni siquiera se percató del destello luminoso blanco que la rodeó, ni de como una brisa dulce, imposible de ingresar en el local cerrado, hizo que su boina morada saliera expulsada un par de metros hacia arriba.

Fue una conexión inmediata, un entendimiento por igual. La niña aceptaba la madera inusual y suave, nativa de una parte de su pasado, y la varita le respondió inmediatamente a ella.

–Así que eso es lo que escondes bajo la boina– notifico Garrick antes de mirar a ambos muggles masculinos. El adolescente se agachó con rapidez, agarró la prenda y la recolocó torpemente en la cabeza de su desorientada hermana.–No es necesario que lo escondan de mi muchacho, hace décadas que no trabajo en con el cabello de _veela_ para la creación de varitas. Es un material algo temperamental ¿sabe?, son cabellos valiosos, difíciles de reconocer a menos que brillen o cambien en tono, pero están muy ligados a sus raíces. Muy ligados a quienes pertenecen. En Francia mayormente se los emplea para los núcleos de varitas. Aquí en Londres se las utiliza para crear algunas pociones o alucinógenos, claro está que esa no es mi área laboral.

–Cabello de veela –repitió Hizashi. Ni Neji ni Hinata escucharon la argumentación del vendedor.

–Eso es lo que he dicho, Sr. Hyuuga, cabello de veela– vaciló Ollivander, rascándose incomodo la barbilla. –Ya veo, así que nadie se los ha explicado antes– exhaló pesadamente– El pelo de veela es un material especial, difícil de conseguir pero no imposible. Por lo general devienen de la descendencia misma de las Veelas, quienes son mujeres semi-humanas. Hijas de sirenas, podríamos decir.– Hizashi abrió la boca para protestar; Hinata no era descendiente de ningún ser mitológico, era su hija, era completamente humana y portaba los mismos rasgos que su difunta esposa y el tono de ojos de él. Garrick, acomodando las varitas sin uso que estaban sobre el mostrador, se adelantó al reproche. – Sin embargo, la herencia de sangre no es el caso de su hija. La señorita Hyuuga es nacida de muggles, no posee conexión sanguínea con las Veelas, eso se delata por el color inusual de su pelo. Las auténticas Veelas son de un rubio cambiante o un dorado atrayente, capaz de engatusar a los hombres. Nunca es de otro tono, no al menos por herencia de genes.

 _Pero eso no quita, que siga siendo 'cierto tipo' de cabello de veela, quizás uno tocado por la varita de una autentica Veela…_ –meditó el vendedor volviendo sobre sus pasos para guardar las cajas con las varitas que fueron descartadas en la selección.

Hizashi boqueó un par de veces, tratando de entender la información recibida y de la cual, a lo largo de estos siete años, nunca fue informado por parte de Arabella Figg.

El tintineo de la campanilla de la puerta del local, resonó justo en el momento en el que Neji ya había terminado de ayudar a Hinata. El chico estaba ahora reprochando a su hermana por hacer cosas raras y exponerse de esa forma.

–Lamento la tardanza. Me tomó más minutos de lo que pretendía el retirar galeones de mi bóveda, ya han visto de desconfiados que pueden llegar a ser los duendes– Figg alzó en alto un monedero rosado y pequeño en el cual, por medio de un encantamiento de espacio hecho por un empleador de Gringotts, había conseguido hacer caber cien galeones de oro y más. –¿Ya has encontrado tu varita mágica, Hinata?

–Sí, esta es, estoy segura– la niña miró con una sonrisa amplia el artefacto que sostenía. El mango de la vara estaba trazado con un detalle de flores, probablemente propias del cerezo. –Me siento cómoda al usarla.

–Es bueno oír eso, señorita– Ollivander retomó su posición tras el mostrador. –Eso solo nos dice que la varita es acorde a usted, y mientras mantenga su comprensión para con la madera nativa de Japón, ella le responderá y le será leal a su persona como solo lo son aquella con núcleo de cabello de unicornio.

Haciendo resonar sus tacones, Figg se encamino hacia la máquina registradora. –Muy buenas tardes, Ollivander. Tiempo sin vernos, ¿No cree?

–Siempre es un placer verla, Srita. Shafiq. Aunque debería decirle que ya son buenas noches, ¿No cree?

–Figg, Ollivander. Arabella de Figg. Me casé hace nueve años con un muggle, no hubo invitación porque, bueno, ya sabrás… tu eres mestizo, y también te casaste con una muggle en el anonimato– La mujer abrió el monedero, burlándose para sí misma de la cara de sorpresa de Garrick. –¿Cuánto es el precio por la varita?

–Ocho galeones y catorce knuts– el vendedor aún no salía de la sorpresa ante la mención del casamiento.

–¿Sigues vendiendo estuches para varas, cierto? –una de las cejas finas de la mujer se curvó inquisitivamente.

–Por supuesto, Srita…– dudó –Sra. Figg.

–Dame una de piel de dragón, la mejor que tengas, y resinas, varias, para que la mantenga en buen estado– Arabella se volvió con elegancia hacia Hinata. –No te preocupes por el dinero, cariño. Me encargaré de comprarte lo que necesites para tu primer año en Hogwarts. –guiñó juguetonamente el ojo izquierdo. –Tómalo como un regalo de mi parte, por tu pasado cumpleaños. No todo los días se cumples once de edad.

Las mejillas de la niña se enrojecieron ante lo que considero una completa muestra de afecto desinteresa a su persona. Aparte de su padre y hermano, y algunos pocos compañeros con quien compartió cursado en la primaria, nadie más le había dado un obsequio.

–Muchas gracias Sra. Figg– accedió humilde. –De verdad, m-muchas gracias.

El castaño, junto a la menor, pestañeó confundido, no se había esperado que tras esa apariencia y habladuría de bruja mezquina hubiese alguien considerada. Quizás la había juzgado mal, dedujo Neji apegándose a la sonrisa y palabras de su hermana.

Hizashi tensionó la quijada y los músculos del cuello. Él _si_ supo entrever que no se trataba de un regalo ni muestra desinteresada para con su hija ¡por supuesto que no lo era! Arabella les había estado timando, viéndolo y tratándolo como un ignorante de este mundo mágico, escondiéndole información, haciéndose cada cierto tiempo con mechones que cortaban de la melena de Hinata. Cabellos que ahora a través de este desconocido vendedor, sabía de qué poseían valor y que debieron de ser el motivo principal para que la squib 'brindara ayuda', hacia las habilidades de la niña.

Nunca más Hinata volvería a cortarse el cabello. Le haría saber que ya no era necesario que cortara su melena, que podía dejarla crecer como siempre había querido, y que bajo ningún concepto debía permitir que otros se apropiaran de sus hebras azulinas. "– _Son tuyas y son especiales, déjalas crecer–"_ le diría. Y conociendo a la muchachita que había criado, ella no le pediría mayores explicaciones.

Figg debió de percatarse del profundo y creciente desagrado del japonés mayor para con ella, pero no había forma de que supiera que él había develado parte de un secreto que hasta entonces había proseguido por el bien de un hombre que buscaba la cura para un mal que atormentaba a un niño. La cura para un chico que paradójicamente contaba con la misma edad de Hinata y sería compañero de ella en Hogwarts. A partir de este día las investigaciones de Damocles Belby, sobre una cura para contrarrestar los efectos de la licantropía, una pócima que aún no se hallaba, se vería detenida hasta varías décadas despues.

–Por cierto, Ollivader– la squib giró su torso justo cuando estaban en la puerta de la tienda, dispuestos a retirarse. –Sé que no das información _emh,_ personal, respecto a tus clientes, pero ¿Podrías decirme si Lyall estuvo aquí?

–¿Te refieres al Sr. Lupin?– cuestionó Garrick, obteniendo de inmediato un asentimiento de la mujer. –Sí, él ha pasado hace unos días. Vino junto con su hijo a comprarle una varita. Será el primer año del niño en Hogwarts, ¡Él estaba sumamente orgulloso del muchacho!

–Todo lo estamos– admitió –Albus es realmente un buen hombre al admitirle en Hogwarts– susurró Figg para luego cerrar la puerta tras que saliesen los Hyuugas.

Mientras se dirigían a comprar los libros y a posterior las túnicas, Hizashi no había vuelto hablar y custodió con mirada firme sobre las siluetas de sus hijos, quienes iban un par de pasos por delante. El dúo de menores se veía mucho más relajado que en la hora anterior cuando ingresaron al banco de Gringotts. Bromeaban entre sí, o más exactamente Neji apelaba a sus comentarios sarcásticos y Hinata asentía sorprendiéndose o sonrojándose. Una vez que salieron de la sastrería, con la niña llevando un par de bolsas con túnicas de talla small, siendo alentada por Figg a escoger las telas más costosas, y estando Neji, quien cargaba los montículos de libros para su hermana, el adulto llegó a pillarles una línea en la conversación.

El castaño más joven estaba apelando a que él tendría la última palabra sobre la presente mascota que conseguirían para Hinata, o de lo contrario el adolescente estaba seguro que su hermana terminaría acogiendo a algún animalejo torpe.

–¿Recuerdas cuando tuvimos una pecera en casa?– la pregunta de Neji fue capciosa, y el que sus dedos apretaran el puente de su nariz, brindándole más edad que los quince propios, indicaban que no iba a retroceder ante la decisión de ser él quien juzgaría la mascota.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, aparentemente desconcertada ante la conexión de aquel suceso y el que se estuvieran dirigiéndose al local de _Emporio de las lechuzas._

–Bueno de los cuatro peces que teníamos en la pecera, el único que se veía enfermo y tenía alguna especie de retraso para estarse golpeando el cráneo contra el cristal, era el que escogiste. Y lo elegiste porque sabías que nadie más en la tienda de mascotas lo escogería.

–No se golpeaba todo el tiempo la cabeza contra el vidrio, solo un par de veces… un par de veces al día– defendió pobremente Hinata. –Tal vez, solo le gustaba su reflejo. Era lindo.

–¡Genial, teníamos un pez narcisista y nadie nos informó!– Neji rodó los ojos y abanico su cabello junto a las bolsas. –Anda, te dejaré que escojas a tu mascota rara, pero yo tengo la última palabra sobre ello.

–¿Podré ponerle nombre?

–Hmf, solo si significa algo relacionado con la destreza y habilidad. Tiene que dar la sensación de ser un animal inteligente y fuerte, como un _halcón._

La rubia dejó escapar una risa fina. Una risa autentica que trato de cubrir con el dorso de la mano.

–Al fin tiene algo de sentido lo que dices, muchacho.– los iris celestes se posaron en los hermanos, quien como ella y Hizashi, avanzaban pasando la heladería en la que no llegarían a detenerse –Coincido contigo, los nombres, al igual que todas las palabras, tienen que ser utilizadas con el mayor grado de precisión posible. El poder en la significación, el don de las letras y el pensamiento, es infalible si se lo emplea correctamente. Es una gracia devenida del habla y la escucha– desvió la mirada de los menores y la filtro en algún punto en la lejanía –Un gran hombre, Albus Dumbledore, mencionó una vez, que el lenguaje es la magia compartida para con todos. Es casi tan poderosa y magnánima, como el sol.

A partir de esa noche, ni Neji ni Hizashi volverían a cruzar más nunca sus senderos con la Arabella Figg.

Pasarían diez años para que Hinata volviera a ver bajo otros términos, a la squib.

.

.

.

 **Inglaterra, Capital de Londres; Estación de Trenes– 1ro de septiembre del año 1971…**

La ultima indicación que recibieron de la señora Figg cuando salían de la tienda de lechuzas, llevando en una jaula de acero cilíndrico al orgulloso halcón borní negro, fue el cómo encontrar la tarima 9 ¾, la cual, por razones de precaución, no estaría al alcance de la vista ni permitiría el paso a personas no autorizadas a acceder al andén. La niña debería despedirse de sus familiares antes de cruzar la décima columna de la segunda vía de la estación.

…– _Lamento que no puedan verla abordar el tren– Arabella les miró compasiva–Las políticas de Bartemius Crouch, nuestro actual líder del Ministerio, han sido últimamente irracionales y favorecen poco y nada a los magos nacidos muggles. Quizás, en unos años vuelva a ser como fue antes de que surgiera este odio por la…– la adulta se contuvo de hablar –Te deseo un buen viaje, Hinata–…_

Siendo honesta consigo misma, Hinata no había pensado en ello durante la mañana, ni siquiera cuando guardó el pasaporte dorado para el tren en el bolsillo delantero de su bermuda. Ella no asimiló durante las semanas que estuvieron vacacionando en el hotel la idea de que ciertamente se iría por meses.

Durante el desayuno, en el bar del edificio en el que se alojaron por más de la mitad de agosto, y el cual consistía en una sala de paredes mostazas similares a casa, los iris grises de la menor vislumbraron una escena típica de todas las mañanas en el departamento de Yorkshire. En el cual ella removía lentamente la cuchara en el tazón del submarino, escuchando a su padre comentar sobre las reformas políticas en Britania, para luego, verle sacudir al costado de la mesa un periódico de prensa local por cada vez que surgía la palabra _Capitalismo_. A la derecha del adulto, Neji sorbía en silencio un café amargo y tomaba notas de una revista que mencionaba artículos de Foucault.

–…ladrones– Hizashi sacudió nuevamente el periódico –Los políticos son todos unos ladrones. No saben dónde colocar más impuestos y suben los costos de tarifas en las residencias de inmigrantes. Hmf, así pretenden hablar de inclusión y rechazo a la xenofobia ¿eh?

–Padre, si no te importa, ¿Puedes dejar, por favor, de mover la mesa cada vez que lees alguna noticia que no te agrada?– Neji frunció la nariz mirando irritado al adulto. –estoy tomando notas.

–Hermano, ¿Necesitas que haga espacio para tus cuadernos?– Hinata contrajo, en su reducido espacio de la mesa el tazón de chocolatada, el servilletero y la panera con donas.

–No. Lo que quiero es que deje de mover toda la mesa.

–Si, si, hijo. Tú sigue con lo que estés leyendo– el contador, ajeno al pedido de Neji, agitó la prensa cambiando la página.

–Sabes que papá se involucra mucho en las noticias. Más a esta hora de la mañana– apaciguo la menor, tratando de tranquilizar al temperamento huraño del castaño– No te enojes con él… Cuando llegue a la sección de crucigramas la mesa dejara de moverse.

Neji asintió, resignando. No podía discutirle a su hermana cuando estaba en lo cierto, aunque tampoco podía tomar notas por culpa de su padre. –No sé cómo voy a lidiar con padre y sus diarios mañana.

Al subir en el auto, justo en el minuto que el motor del carro se encendió, fue que la realidad la abofeteó de lleno. Sintió que su estómago caía hasta el suelo, porque, de alguna manera, Hinata entendió que los estaba dejando y que mañana no estaría desayunando con ellos.

Llegaron con una hora de tiempo a favor, una de las cualidades que el licenciado en contabilidad inculcó en sus dos hijos era la puntualidad. Es a según él, preferible llegar antes, con tiempo a favor, que estarse a las apuradas o sobre el tiempo, y ni hablar de llegar despues de la hora acordada, eso sería…

–…simplemente inaceptable. La puntualidad se está infravalorando, hay que tener en cuenta que, con el tráfico atestado de la capital, uno no puede estar seguro de cuánto nos tardaremos en las calles. Y cada minuto es provechoso.– refunfuñó Hizashi luego de haber estacionado el carro y dirigido a los menores hacia la subida del puente que conecta con la segunda vía de la estación.

El adolescente rodó los ojos. Iban bastante acorde con el tiempo, pero hacerle entender eso a su padre, quien a veces llegaba ser un maniático del control de horario, era una labor imposible y literalmente una _pérdida de tiempo_. Neji empujó el portaequipaje de la estación, en el que llevaban el baúl con las pertenencias solicitadas por el colegio, mudas de ropa y accesorios personales de Hinata, y la jaula con el halcón. Se acercó hasta quedaron hombro a hombro.

–¿Traes todo lo necesario?, ¿No te olvidaste nada en el maletero?– inquirió, notando la expresión angustiosa de la niña.

–Creo que me dejé en el asiento trasero el frasco con croquetas de merluza para _Sasuke_ – Hinata miró preocupada al ave de majestuoso plumaje oscuro, que, como desde el día en que lo eligió Neji, los ignoraba. –Lo siento– el hablar de ella fue muy bajo, Hinata apretaba la correa de la bandolera blanca que colgaba en su hombro diestro. En dicho bolso de mano, llevaba una muda escolar, la cual se colocaría antes de llegar a... –¿Crees que pueda conseguir en Hogwarts croquetas para él? La lista no decía nada sobre halcones, y temo no poder conseguirle alimento.

–Hnnf, eso es lo de menos– el castaño sonrió de lado, complacido con el animalejo que seleccionó para su hermana. Él estaba parcialmente convencido que con una mascota ruda no molestarían a la niña. Aparte, en estas dos semanas y teniendo un parque a una cuadra del hotel, entrenaron lo suficiente a Sasuke para que respondiera al silbato y se comportara con Hinata. –Es un ave cetrera, sabrá cazar. Almorzará una o dos lechuzas por su cuenta. Puedes dejar que tenga un bocadillo con alguna de las mascotas de los otros brujos.

–Umh… yo no quiero eso– la niña tragó saliva y arrastró sus pies en mocasines por los cerámicos –es decir, no quiero que Sasuke agreda a las otras aves o mascotas del colegio. Me sentiría muy mal si lo hiciera– los iris de la niña se posaron suplicantes en el halcón, esperando que aquel orgulloso pájaro de pico amarillento, la entendiera. –Trataré de conseguirle todos los días croquetas de pescado con arroz… y un poco de tomate. A Sasuke realmente le gusta el tomate.

Neji dejó caer sus parpados como rendijas, sospechó que tras la boina blanca de Hinata, sus pensamientos debían estarla sofocando con algo que no estaba dispuesta a decirle.

Detrás de ambos, el Hyuuga mayor miraba un reloj de bolsillo, alzaba la cabeza en alto, guardaba el alhajero en su saco, y los alentaba a apurarse. Un par de viejas comadronas miraron boquiabierta al halcón, y murmuraron sobre _chinos_ y la capacidad de comer cualquier animalejo vivo.

–Dilo, ¿Qué te está molestando?

–No es nada, Neji, en serio.

–Hinata– llamó molesto.

–No es nada importante… se me pasará.

–Estas –el adolescente detestaba la sensiblería, le ponía incomodo– ¿Estas asustada de no encontrar en el internado de brujos a niñitas raras con cabellos coloridos?

Las cejas de Hinata decayeron y el azul de sus hebras tras la boina se apagó. Ella no había pensado en eso aún. Nunca antes se preocupó por el hecho de no tener amigos fuera de casa, su hermano decía a menudo que poco importaba ser sociable, que estaban bien como estaban, siendo tan solo ellos tres. Hinata, ingenua, le creyó, pero ya no serían solo ellos tres.

Ella se estaba yendo ¿No? Volvería en meses a casa, y aun así, no había podido decirles cuanto es que los extrañaría y que la esperasen.

–No es eso, yo… Yo voy a irme y no querría que me olvi- _¡Auuch!_

Los vocablos de Hinata se quedaron en la punta de su lengua. Alguien de una estatura similar a la suya, con las emociones torrentes y un vestido de tirantes opales con estampado de flores, la impactó. Las dos niñas cayeron de traste en las baldosas ocres del puente, quedando ambas, torpemente sentadas y con los brazos sosteniéndoles la mitad del peso.

La melena lacia y larga de la extraña pelirroja las cubrió cual cortina.

Al abrir los parpados que cerró, debido al choque, los iris grises de la asiática se encontraron cara a cara con el rostro de una niña de cabellos rojizos, tez canela y clara, y tan sonrojada como el granate de un tomate. La pelirroja tenía unos deslumbrantes y brillosos ojos esmeraldas que no tardaron en recorrer la figura de la pobre víctima que había llevado por delante. La chica había estado correteando de un extremo a otro, tratando de encontrar un andamio que, según los vigilantes de la estación, no existía.

No fue una buena idea corretear por el puente angosto de la estación. Transitaban personas por ahí, y era sabido que tarde o temprano se llevaría puesto encima a alguien.

–¡Disculpa, perdón, perdón… voy con prisa!– se excusó una voz delicada. Levantándose con torpeza del suelo, ayudó a quien había empujado. –No fue mi intención empujarte, lo que pasó es que yo– la niña hablaba en una dicotomía verborrágica –estoy buscando una plataforma desde hace como una hora, y con mi familia aun no la hemos encontrado. Hay un único tren que se dirige _a donde voy_ , y si no lo abordo perderé el año. Y ya he quedado con mi mejor amigo de que estaríamos juntos, y aun no lo encuentro y él debe estarse preocu-…– la niña pestañeó repetidas veces –¡Por las barbas de Merlín, tu cabello es azul!

–Y el tuyo es colorado– gruñó Neji a la defensiva, recogiendo la boina de su hermana y siendo ignorado por ambas niñitas.

–Nunca antes vi a nadie con una cabellera tan… tan única. Es muy hermosa– balbuceó estando ya las dos en pie. Los dedos diestros de la colorada recorrieron el corto peinado de la asiática, y trató de aplanar, sin éxito alguno, las puntas del cabello añil que se alzaban dándole la apariencia de un hongo. –Woooow…– el tinte de la melena pasó a ser un azul más claro. –Me parece haber leído en los últimos capítulos de _La guía de Transformaciones para principiantes,_ algo como esto…–La pelirroja empezó hablar para sí misma, anonada y cautivada por los cambios tonales de añil. –Se le llama metamorfosis, y solo los magos con linaje sanguíneo puede emplearlo.– negó repetidas veces con la cabeza –No, no debe ser eso. No, seguro que no lo es.

Las falanges de la extraña acariciaron con suavidad las puntas de las hebras. Era curioso, pero los mechones de aquella cabellera azul no poseían resequedad, ni podían diferenciarse de lo que eran las puntas o la hendidura de las raíces.

–Mi pelo es así… desde que nací ha sido así. No sé explicarlo– declaró Hinata encogiéndose de hombros.

Las mejillas de la asiática ardieron ante el halago. Aparte de su padre, quien ocasionalmente les revolvía a ella y a Neji los remolinos del cabello con afecto, nadie más lo había hecho. Y contadas personas consideraban que su melena era _hermosa_.

Hinata apretó sus labios, deduciendo por los vocablos de la otra chica, un hecho que puede que ambas compartieran.

–Umh, tú… ¿Vas a ir Hogwarts?

–¿Cómo sabes que voy a-?...– la niña bajó titubeante sus botones esmeralda y se mordió el labio inferior, como si estuviera reprochándose por hablar de más– Ehhr, no importa… Perdona por tocar sin pedir permiso, no quise ser descortés. Me gusta mucho tu pelo, es...Bueno, me recordó a algo que leí hace poco en uno de mis libros, pero no debe ser eso– los dedos de la pelirroja dejaron los mechones azulinos. Bajo la cabeza arrepentida, y vio los cordones de sus zapatos. Ella llevaba unos mocasines muy similares a los de Hinata, unos mocasines de instituto. Unos mocasines comprados en la tienda de Madan Malkin. Hinata extrajo del bolsillo de su pantalón el pasaporte para la plataforma 9 ¾, en el mutismo, se lo enseño a la chica colorete. –Se parece a mí boleto… Espera ¡¿Tú también vas ir a Hogwarts?!

–Sí, será mi primer año– Hinata se contagió de la sonrisa amplia y con hoyuelos, que revelaban los dientes nacares de la niña.

–¡También es mi primer año!– extendió la palma en un saludo rápido, hablando atropelladamente.– Soy Lily Evans, pero puedes llamarme Lily, si prefieres.

–Hinata… Hinata Hyuuga.– la aludida devolvió con suavidad el saludo. –Tu nombre es lindo, Lily– mencionó. –me recuerda a los lirios. A las flores, que crecen luego de la lluvia.

–De ahí es donde mis padres me nombraron. Tanto mi hermana mayor como yo tenemos nombres de flores… No es muy imaginativo ni singular, pero es mi nombre– Lily sonrió encantada, aparentemente acostumbrada a esa observación de sobre su apodo. –¿Conoces a otros alumnos?, ¿Puedo llamarte por tu primer nombre o tutearte? ¿Es Hinata, cierto?

El apellido y nombre de la asiática no encajaban en los estándares de Inglaterra. No es que eso le molestara, no al menos a Hinata, ya pasó por compañeros y adultos que pronunciaban erradamente su apellido, a otros que les parecía gracioso, y algunos que ni lo tomaban en serio. De hecho, varios maestros escribían erradamente el apellido y nombre, siendo que podían corroborarlo con la planilla.

Hinata meditó por prolongados segundos, antes de dar una respuesta. Curiosamente Lily fue lo suficientemente paciente para esperarle. –Yo, no conozco a nadie más… y… no me molestaría si quieres llamarme por mi nombre.

–Entonces, encantada de conocerte, Hinata– Lily sacudió con energía la mano aún estrechada de la Hyuuga.

–Lo mismo digo, Lily.

La mano de Lily era tibia, como la suya, y todo en la niña colorada expedía amabilidad y calidez. Trasmitía energía y alegría. Hinata, sin percatarse, se halló olvidándose por completo de su temor de no poder decirle a su familia, algo que ellos ya sabían, y es que ella _debía irse._

–Pffh, colegio raro y niñitas de cabellos raros y coloridos, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Niños con narices extrañas o ganchudas?– ironizó Neji colocando la boina en la cabeza de su hermana. El adolescente no se tomó la molestia de acomodarle los mechones, dejó que el flequillo cayera libre por la frente nítida de la menor. Hinata nuevamente irradiaba ansiedad positiva, y lo más importante, aparentemente había encontrado una primera amiga similar a ella. Hizashi le dio un leve coscorrón en la nuca por hablador. –¡¿Qué?! Es la verdad, son azul y rojo, padre, dos de los colores primarios. _Tks_ , ya dijo el empirista Hume en el siglo XVII que la casualidad no existe, y esto, _esto_ – enfatizó con el dedo índice señalando a ambas niñas. –no es casualidad, es un hecho _…_ Azul y rojo.

El adulto rezongó ante el comentario de su hijo. Tomando la manija del portamaletas, el cual había sido olvidado, perfiló a seguir el camino, no sin antes mirar con un gesto comprensivo a la chica junto a Hinata.

–Señorita, nosotros estamos yendo a la plataforma 9 ¾. Podemos indicarle a usted y a sus padres, como llegar si es que lo necesitas.

–¡¿En serio, señor?!– cascabeleó Lily con un agradecimiento colosal transparentándose en la sonrisa más grande que los Hyuugas hayan visto alguna vez. Hizashi confirmó apacible. –Muchas gracias, iré a llamarles de inmediato, no están muy lejos de aquí–soltó su mano del saludo. –Vuelvo en un segundo, Hinata. No te vayas por favor.

–Te esperaremos, Lily.

–Si quieres, iremos juntas en el tren ¡Es una promesa de dedo meñique!– el torbellino pelirrojo, volvió sobre sus pasos corriendo, agitando en alto un brazo, buscando entre la multitud a su familia. –¡Papá, mamá, Tuney, por aquí! ¡Unas muy buenas personas se han ofrecido a guiarnos hasta la plataforma!

Hinata apretó su mano contra el pecho _–¿Qué es una promesa de dedo meñique?–_ pensó, movimiento intencionalmente el dedo más pequeño de su mano que agarraba la camisa de su pecho.

La Hyuuga se quedó de pie, esperando a la colorada. No llegó a escuchar a Neji quien trataba de convencer a su padre que se relajara y dejara de mirar como un neurótico el reloj de bolsillo. Ambos Hyuugas eran igual de tercos, y a la larga, y sin Hinata para trasmitir tranquilidad en el apartamento, algunas conversaciones terminarían en disputa. Ellos lo sabían, y agradecían que la inocencia de la menor ignorase ese hecho.

En el momento que una de las bocinas de tren con destino desconocido, sonó ruidosamente a sus espaldas, y el viento que ingresó a la estación revoloteo el par de mechones azulinos que pendía a los laterales de las orejas del rostro redondo, Lily Evans reapareció entre la pequeña multitud que transitaba al tren, y junto a ella, un hombre ligeramente robusto y sonriente, de cabellos castaños claro y ojos verdes, le acompañaba. Él acarreaba el portaequipaje de Lily.

–Por allá, papá, ¡Son ellos tres!

–Ya les vi, cielo, ya les vimos… Iremos con calma, y no te preocupes tanto por tu amigo. Severus, es un buen chico, él debe estarte esperando, no se irá sin ti– repitió el Sr. Evans, ampliando su sonrisa ante la felicidad de su hija.

El hombre daba la impresión de haber venido de algún picnic, su atuendo consista en un pantalón pardo acampanado, sandalias masculinas, y una camiseta de mangas cortas rosadas, que, en conjunto con el vestido veraniego de la mujer colorada y delgada, quien venía a pasos por detrás, resaltaban con estilo _hippie's_. La adulta debía de ser la madre de Lily, puesto que era muy parecidas. La señora Evans tomaba la mano a una muchacha quien rondaba entre los doce a trece años. Esa chica seguramente es…

A Hinata no le gustó la forma en que los ojos cafés de la hermana de Lily la escudriñaban, era como volver a los primeros años del kínder, en donde sus compañeros de salón no simpatizaban con ella por ser diferente. Por ser oriunda de Asia y por su color inusual de cabello.

–Gracias por esperar– Lily se paró junto a Hinata, recuperando el aliento, apoyado las manos en la rodilla. Lily había corrido el trecho, pero, pese al pedido de su padre para que se tomara la situación más calmada, ella no podía contenerse. –Ellos son mi papá, mi mamá, y Tuney, mi hermana mayor.

–¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!– la chirriante voz de 'Tuney', fue aguda y desafiante. Por algún motivo, ajeno y exclusivo, esa niña estaba irritada. Ella no quería estar aquí, no siendo la que se quedaba de este lado. –Detesto que me llames así, y lo sigues haciendo. Me haces pasar vergüenza en público con ese apodo estúpido– la ira transfiguró el rostro de la castaña en un fuego que rebullía en sus pupilas óxido –¡Me da vergüenza ser familia de un bicho _raro_ como tú!

Hay diversas maneras de decir las palabras, y hay modos de hablar que pueden llegar a ser mucho más hirientes de lo que en sí mismo significan.

Hinata admitía que Neji suele ser un tanto cargoso al bromear constantemente sobre su cabello, pero nunca hubo la intención de herirla o ser cruel con ella. Estaba en el tono de voz de él, sereno y neutro. Sin embargo, aquella situación fue muy distinta a la que tenían enfrente. _Bicho raro_ fue un insulto. Se hizo evidente, para los mayores, que Petunia Evans transparentaba en sus vocablos una furia y resentimiento hacia Lily, la castaña despreciaba a su hermana menor, y lamentablemente la niña, de ojos tupidos en verde, nunca podría ni querría entender eso.

Porque Lily Evans adoraba a su hermana mayor, y también creía, a su propia manera, tanto como Neji, en los lazos sagrados que unen la hermandad.

–¡Pero que tonterías estas diciendo Petunia, ¿Cómo puedes seguir tratando a tu hermana así?!– exclamó la señora Evans, mirando dolida y consternada a su primogénita. –Discúlpate inmediatamente con Lily, señorita. No se van a ir ninguna de las dos, sin reconciliarse.

–No pienso disculparme, ni siquiera quería venir aquí. Me obligaste tú y papá a venir por _ella_ – rabió Petunia. –todo siempre se trata de Lirio. Todo siempre es por ella y sus poderes anormales. ¡Perdimos todo el verano por su culpa!

–¡Por Dios! Ya habíamos hablado de esto en casa, linda. No siempre es por Lily, es por todos. Tu hermana es alguien especial, sí, pero sigue siendo tu hermana– como toda madre, la señora Evans, explotó. La mano de la mujer se ciñó con fuerza, sin generar daño, en la muñeca de Petunia. –Tienes que entender, Petunia, que no puedes menospreciar a alguien por ser diferente.

–Está bien, mamá, no la retes, fue mi culpa. Lo siento, Tun-… lo siento, Petunia, no quería molestarte, ni hacerte pasar vergüenza. No después de lo que de tu carta… Ya no volverá a ocurrir– la voz enérgica decayó antes de volver a mirar a sus padres. – Yo, bueno… les presento a Hinata Hyuuga. Ella también va a ir a Hogwarts, seremos compañeras– comentó Lily forzando a mantener la mueca alegre ante la situación. –Su padre ha sido muy amable al ofrecerse para indicarnos como llegar– Lily inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia Hizashi. –Muchas gracias, señor.

Tras la presentación e intercambio de nombres y tarjetas de trabajo, el Sr. Evans y la Sra. Evans se disculparon reiteradas veces por el accidente de su hija menor al llevarse cuesta arriba a Hinata. Explicaron que Lily era algo atolondrada, una niña muy buena y afectuosa, pero que debido a la situación las emociones la entorpecían. La aludida se sonrojó como un habanero sin poder negar aquella descripción de sí misma. Petunia aprovechó para mofarse abiertamente de que su hermana menor _siempre_ era torpe y nunca hacía nada bien.

Los ojos de Lily se humedecieron, y el puro enojo que empezó hacer mella en ella fue lo que le impidió llorar.

Hinata, ajena a la humedad den los parpados de la otra niña, se sintió que empatizaba con esa descripción. A fin de cuentas, ella era naturalmente torpe, constantemente el suelo la llamaba a caerse.

–Lo siento– dijo una vez más la colorada. –No quería empujarte.

–Está bien, Lily– musitó Hinata, siguiendo los pasos de Hizashi. –Tú… has sido la primera persona que recuerde, que se ha detenido para ayudarme a levantarme. Eso te hace ser amable.

Una vez estuvieron frente a la décima columna de la segunda vía de la estación, el momento de despedirse llego. Hinata tomó el portaequipaje, y miró dubitativa a su reducida familia.

Contuvo en su pecho tantas cosas que quería decirle: Quería pedirle a Neji que no se descuidara de las comidas, que el té no es sustituto de la merienda ni de la cena, que no se ensimismase solo en los libros y que recuerde airear la casa cada día de por medio, puesto que los desodorantes o inciensos de ambiente no son suplentes para la renovación del aire. Necesitaba indicarle a su progenitor que debía tratar de estar a tiempo en casa, sabía que el trabajo de Hizashi era importante y nunca tuvo reproche alguno por la dedicación de él, pero, para su tranquilidad, esperaba que el hombre no dejara tantas horas solo al adolescente. No era sano estar solo.

No obstante, a diferencia de todo lo que iba a decirles, Hinata se quedó mirándolos, detalle a detalle, memorizando sus rasgos y prometiéndose a sí misma hacer hasta lo imposible para mantenerse en contacto con ellos.

Los estaba dejando, y mañana no desayunarían juntos.

–Nos mantienes informados, ¿vale? Recuerda escribir a menudo, y usa los guantes de cuero para cuando saques al halcón de la jaula. Es un buen pajarraco, te defenderá de los imbéciles, pero tiene garras afiladas. No olvides eso.– indicó Neji manteniendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Ninguno de los tres asiáticos eran dados a las muestras afectuosas, los Hyuugas masculinos rehuían al contacto y a cualquier caricia que refiriese invadir el espacio personal. A unos pasos de ellos, los señores Evans abrazaban fuertemente a Lily, e incluso Petunia, de mala gana pero con destellos de lágrimas en las mejillas, fue arrastrada al abrazo grupal y envuelta en el lloriqueo del Sr. Evans.

Petunia debía de ser una chica complicada, pero que de alguna manera le cuesta expresar sus emociones para con Lily. Le dolía dejarla ir.

–Les escribiré cuando llegue y-y cada tres días… Le escribiré todos los fines de semana– los labios de Hinata se sintieron resecos. La sensación de hundimiento se hizo mucho más profunda que durante el viaje en auto. –Me conseguiré ovillos de lana, tejeré bufandas y guantes para el invierno, y sólo…

 _sólo espérenme, volveré–_ no llegó a decírselos.

–Lo sabemos– Hizashi retiró la boina blanca. –Y ya no necesitarás esto. No más esconderse, hija. Déjate crecer el cabello como siempre has querido– el licenciado revolvió con cariño las hebras azulinas, y le pareció ver la gratitud de su difunta esposa en el retozo latente del rostro redondo de la menor. Hinata es el último recuerdo que les dejó a él y a Neji, y por todos los dioses que él haría y deshacería el universo por sus hijos. –Son tuyas y son especiales, déjalas crecer, y que nadie te las corte, ni _robe._

–Uhm…– Hinata no hizo pregunta respecto aquel repentino pedido.

Caminando por detrás de Lily, quien ingresó primero, vio como la colorada corría temerosa, con los parpados cerrados a presión, puesto que temía al impacto que nunca llegó. Ella fue la primera de las dos en desaparecer, Lily formaba parte de aquel mundo en el que Hinata también era acogida. La niña de flecos azules respiró hondo y siguió el turno, dio pasos dubitativos, más no corrió, y antes de llegar a la pared de concreto, siendo que su equipaje y Sasuke ya habían desaparecido, sintió, en la parte superior de su espalda, una mano firme y familiar, junto con una voz joven, que la impulsó a adentrarse.

–Sé valiente, Hinata– fue lo que escuchó decir a Neji, antes de desaparecer tras la columna de concreto.

.

La sensación que la embargó al cruzar aquella pantalla de ladrillos que fungía para las personas mágica, fue similar a la del pase de _El Caldero Chorreante_ al _Callejo Diagon_. Una parte de ella pertenecía aquí, en donde todos sus sentidos se intensificaban a plenitud. La asiática se encontró aferrándose con fuerza el mango de su portaequipaje, observando con sus dilatadas pupilas, entre medio de una centena de personas, padres, adolescentes, niños de la edad de ella y de la Lily que acarreaban sus baúles y jaulas de animales. A unos metros de distancia, hubo una única vía en el que aguardaba un tren ónix con marcos rojos en los ventanales y de incontables vagones.

El tren se extendía ante ellas para ser abordado.

Inhaló una gran bocanada de verano y perfumes, los arboles a la distancia, el ambiente abierto y despejado, hacía prevalecer los aromas cítricos y dulces. No era para nada como la estación de trenes de Londres, ni las calles atestadas de la capital; aquí había olor a libertad, a naturaleza. Hinata entreabrió los labios, no pudiendo contener ni por un segundo más el jadeo embobado que le surgió desde lo más profundo. Cualquier pensamiento que tuvo con anterioridad, se disolvía en una bruma apacible e invisible, la cual le hacía vibrar su estómago ante el marco de un nuevo panorama.

El rostro de ambas niñas se encontró girando de un extremo a otro, hasta detenerse simultáneamente en la plaqueta con el número de la plataforma 9 ¾. Habían llegado, aquí era.

–¡Esto es muy emocionante, Hinata!– Lily dio un alegre brinco sobre el cemento del suelo, y empujó con fuerza su carril con pertenencias hasta quedar al frente de quien hasta hace diez minutos conoció. –Estamos aquí, de verdad estoy aquí… Y pensar que todo me parecía un sueño lejano e imposible. Uno fantasioso e inalcanzable. –suspiró. –Lo siento, no tiendo a ser insegura, pero estar aquí me supera.

La asiática asintió con docilidad, comprendiéndole perfectamente lo que le estaba compartiendo.

–Cuando llegó mi carta para Hogwarts no podía creerlo… temblé… Tenía mucho miedo de abrirla y no ser aceptada. Mi hermano mayor fue quien me ayudó. –confesó.

–Me pasó exactamente lo mismo. Yo dudé antes de abrir el sobre, pensé que no me querrían aquí por ser… nacidas de muggles. Todo esto es nuevo para mí. Para nosotras.– empatizó Evans mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior. –Tuve tantos nervios aquella mañana. Me encontré corriendo, en pijama, desde mi casa hasta al parque donde me reúno con Sev. Abrimos juntos nuestras cartas, y fue uno de los momento más felices de mi vida. Él es tan decidido, y admiro eso de él– Lily habló con afecto, transmitiendo el encanto que había perdido momentos atrás.– Desde hace años hacemos las cosas en conjunto, Sev compartió conmigo la magia, y por eso, él es mi mejor amig-… ¡Rayos! ¡Tengo que buscar a Sev! ¡Le prometí que ni bien estuviera en la estación lo encontraría!

–¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarle?– ofreció Hinata, quien intentaba seguir los vocablo acelerados de Lily.

–Uuumh, no soy muy buena dando referencias de la apariencia de las otras personas– los iris verduscos titilaron –Pero tengo una mejor idea, ¿Me esperarías aquí, con mi carril, mientras corro por la estación a buscarle?– las manos de la colorada se juntaron una con otra, en un gesto de súplica –Ya has visto que corro rápido, no me tardaré.

–Está bien– Hinata vaciló, incapaz de negarle nada a aquella sonrisa.

–¡Eres la mejor! Volveré enseguida con Sev – las rodillas de Lily se levantaron por sobre la falda del vestido lizo, y a trote se lanzó en carrera entre la multitud. Volvió su rostro ovalado con un gesto de victoria a mano. –Ya verás, ustedes dos harán buenas migas en menos de lo que digo _Quidditch_. ¡Tú y Sev tienen ese algo silencioso que me agrada!

Los aperlados ojos siguieron la espalda de la colorada, perdiéndose entre las palabras de la gente, de los padres que despedían a sus hijos y de muchachos que no veían la hora de volver al colegio. A varios pies de distancia, la Hyuuga divisó a una mujer que por tacones se veía alta, imponente, con túnicas de tela similar al color del cuervo y un sombrero de copa. Ella posaba una de sus lánguidas manos, prendida como una pinza, en el hombro izquierdo de un chico moreno, le estaba reprendiendo con palabras que no llegó a oír.

Quizás se quedó mirándole demasiado tiempo.

Quizás lo miró con mayor intensidad de la que nunca sabría.

Pero cuando él le devolvió el rostro, enseñando los aristocráticos pómulos que enmarcaban una barbilla aguda y empinada que en el transcurrir de los años se tornaría bastante masculina, a Hinata le fue, y le sería imposible, apartarle la atención. El pensamiento de que el sol que alumbra aquí será el mismo que alumbra en Inglaterra, dio un vuelco completo en su persona, porque ese niño, él…

–¡…si avergüenzas una vez más a nuestro noble apellido con tu insulso comportamiento, me encargaré personalmente de que te arrepientas de ello, Sirius Orión Black! ¡¿Entiendes?! Ahora camina, tenemos que buscar a tus primas.

En aquel anden extraño y con ese instante a favor, el gris del cosmos se encontró. El niño ceñudo de iris de acero y túnicas negras le observaba, él era como una tormenta envuelta en rayos, soltaba truenos caninos a su alrededor, eran gruñidos que se perdían entre la multitud y contestaban sin palabras a los reclamos de la estirada mujer. La niña de cabellos añil fundió sus ojos rasgados de plata en esa estrella, en él, y reflejó tal vez, a futuro, un vivido día soleado.

Porque a ese niño, a él se le había privado de conocer al sol que alumbra para todos.

Sin embargo, fue notorio, evidente, intuitivo, él quería ser diferente, romper con las barreras de lo que se le había prohibido. De eso, no hubo duda alguna para Hinata.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Notas de Autora :**

 _Bienvenidooooos!_

 _Aquí de nuevo, con otra idea para un escrito -.- (!)_

 _El epígrafe del Prólogo corresponde a una frase de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, del libro_ El Principito.

 _Quiero señalar del encuentro de Hinata y Lily, el cual difiere ligeramente del canónico puesto que **aquí los muggles no pudieron acceder para despedirse de sus hijas en la plataforma 9 ¾.** Mi motivo es que ignore un pasaje crucial del libro _Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, _más precisamente en el recuerdo de Snape, allí los señores Evans si se despiden de Lily… Sin embargo, lo cambie precisamente por la cuestión de lo que está aconteciendo en el Ministerio de Magia con la presencia de Tom Riddle quien, como saben, trato de hacer política durante estos años y bue… así le fue._

 _En este fic, y precisamente en este año 1971, y en algunos años anteriores y posteriores que continuaran hasta el final de la Primera Guerra Maga, el que los muggles no puedan ingresar se debe a la política del sr. Bartemius Crouch y sus allegados. No es un régimen que mantendrá siempre, hay épocas del año que varían según se permita el acceso de los muggles o no. También hay zonas en las que podrán acceder las personas no-mágicas sin tantos problemas, como lo será el; Callejón Diagon (aunque el ingreso aquí tiene sus riesgos y es en cierta manera es ilegal, para a según, algunos concejales que trabajan en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica)_

 _Con respecto al **cabello de Hinata** : Hay una conexión entre el nacimiento de Hinata, el toque de la varita de una Veela y el ciclo lunar. Arabella Figg, bajo las indicaciones de Dumbledore, estuvo en contacto con los Hyuuga y consiguiendo cabellos de Hinata para que el señor Damoclas Belby llevase a cabo una pócima que diera una solución a la licantropía. Sin embargo, tal como pasa en el UNV de Harry Potter, esta pócima va ser exitosa en décadas posteriores._

 _Por si las moscas, recalco que_ Hinata es nacida de Muggle _, no tiene relación sanguínea ni parentesco con magos, ni con seres mitológicos._

 _No sé si dar más información sobre el pelo de Hinata o no, puesto que mientras desarrolle el fic iré tirando más datos a medida que avance (._. espero avanzar rápido)_

 _Espero que el prólogo haya sido de tu interés. ;)_

 _Pd: Si notaron a Figg siendo lamebotas de Albus, entonces hice bien mi trabajo :V_

 _Sayo~_


	2. Arco Hogwarts – Cap I: Primer Año

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes ni y el UNV me pertenecen, respectivamente, son propiedad e invención de Masashi Kishimoto y JK Rowling. Las citas de los epígrafes, corresponden a varios autores que nombran al final de cada capítulo. La idea de este _sí_ es propiedad mía, pero no tiene fin de lucros y bla, bla bla ... ya saben ese rollo. La imagen, tampoco es de mi autoria.

Espero que la lectura mar de tu agrado n.n

-Hablan-

 _-Piensan-_

 _... -Recuerdan- ..._

* * *

 **Días Soleados**

.

 **Arco Hogwarts**

 **Capítulo I: Hogwarts Primer Año – Parte 1**

 **.**

 ** ___** _...Los adultos –dijo el principito– se meten en los trenes pero no saben a dónde van. No saben qué quieren ni saben que buscar… **_**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Plataforma 9 ¾ – 1er Año en Hogwarts; Septiembre de 1971._**

El viaje en tren fue en gran medida descolocante, en especial los primeros treinta minutos luego de que abordasen. Lily se tomó el trabajo de presentarle, antes de que abordaran, a Severus Snape, quien resultó ser un muchacho silencioso, azabache y pálido como la leche. Hinata le sonrió insegura ante la mueca seria de él, extendió la mano en un saludo cordial que fue devuelto con la misma solemnidad de un adulto. Él, dirigiéndose únicamente a Evans, se presentó de manera corta y acentuando el uso de los apellidos. Evidentemente, y a futuro, Hinata debería de ganarse la simpatía del chico. Sin embargo, por ahora, estaban en términos amables.

Severus no comentó nada sobre el cabello de Hinata, ni mostró interés o descontento por los rasgos asiáticos de ella, y la niña fue amable y para nada entrometida.

–Hyuuga.– asintió.

–Un placer conocerte, Snape.

Lily rodó los ojos con molestia. –Aparte de silenciosos, los dos son igual de formales. ¡Vamos! Apresurémonos a subir al tren– dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Severus, la colorada refutó algo que Hinata no comprendió. –Y no creas que aún te he perdonado, Sev. Sigo molesta contigo. Tuney ahora no me quiere cerca por lo que le hicimos en el verano.

–¿Qué fue lo que le-?

–La carta que leímos, Severus. La que tomamos de su cuarto sin su permiso. Ella lo sabe, se lo dije– los mofletes de Evans se inflaron en disgusto –No te hagas el despistado, sabes de lo que te estoy hablando.

–Pero, Lily, ella fue quien se lo buscó. No tenía por qué contactarse con Hogwarts, ella es una simplona mugg…– el moreno no pudo terminar de refutar, los penetrantes botones esmeraldas le señalaron que se quedara callado. –Como sea, no hicimos nada malo.

Evans iba a contradecir aquello. Realmente iba a detonar por lo que fuese que estuviera carcomiéndole, pero se serenó al oír la voz suave y pacificadora de la niña que conoció en la estación de Londres.

–Etto, creo que antes de subir al tren deberíamos dejar nuestros… ¿equipajes?– Hinata argumentó dubitativa. Al final del andén, había una fila de alumnos que se conglomeraba para dejar las maletas.

–Bien pensado– Evans encabezó el rumbo. –Apresurémonos, tenemos que ser parte de los primeros para conseguir lugares en los que sentarnos.

Dejaron los equipajes y las jaulas con sus respectivas mascotas en el último vagón de la locomotora. A Hinata no le hizo gracia alguna cuando Sasuke graznó y enseñó las garras hacia las demás aves, las cuales, enjauladas, revolotearon asustadas ante la demostración amenazante del plumífero cazador. La niña no podía culpar al borní negro por como actuó, el animal era cetrero, estaba en sus genes fijar sus agudos ojos ónix hacia cualquier presa y extraño que intentase acercársele.

Suspiró resignada, – _Debí haber insistido en conseguirme una lechuza, o un sapo… No son tan agresivos–_ meditó. El halcón, sin duda alguna, se asemeja en personalidad a su hermano, difícilmente iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad para mostrar su dominio, y habiendo olvidado las croquetas de merluza en el coche, no tenía con que chantajearle.

–Si me permites opinar– apuntó el encargado del traslado de los equipajes, quien, con un agitar de la varita mientras murmuraba suavemente _wingardium leviosa_ , levitaba las pertenencias amoblándolas en el vagón _._ –Es un buen ejemplar el que tienes. Un orgulloso Falco Biarmicus, propio de los nativos del sudoeste de Europa y de esa extinta tribu africana de los _Uchi_ -.…–el hombre negó con la cabeza, dejando inconcluso la información. –Llegará a tener 50 cm. de altura cuando alcance la etapa adulta, y si lo educas adecuadamente, cosa difícil de hacer y te lo digo por experiencia,– señaló la falta de su pulgar y rasgaduras en su muñeca –puede que generes con él un vínculo de servidumbre. No amigable, nunca amigable. Los halcones borní no poseen en su lenguaje ese concepto.

La asiática miró por unos segundos al adulto de aspecto tosco sin saber que decirle. Él era un sujeto de cincuenta y pico de años, de estatura baja, con pata de palo supliendo la pierna derecha y con carencia de la mayoría de los dedos en ambas manos. No daba, ni por asomo, la sensación de ser un trabajador de carga.

Hinata fue empujada, sutilmente, por algún padre, que acompañando a su hijo, seguía en la fila. Ella ya se había desocupado y estaba entorpeciendo el paso. Redirigió su atención hacia las personas, deteniéndose en Lily y en Snape quienes la estaban esperando a un par de metros.

–Espero que Sasuke no le cause problemas– musitó torpemente, dispuesta a alejarse.

–Mocosa, ¿Con quién demonios crees que estás hablando? ¡Soy Silvanus Kettleburn!– se presentó entre gruñidos. –He trabajado con criaturas mágicas desde mucho antes que nacieras. ¡Perdí mi maldita pierna izquierda por intentar domar un Colacuerno Húngaro! Hmf, tu mascota es solo un puñado de plumas a comparación de los verdaderos depredadores.

Confundida, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás chocando de espaldas con un niño de cabellera castaña rojiza. El chico era delgado y de apariencia enfermiza. Al girar sobre sus talones se develó una cara rasguñada en la mejilla diestra, de orna ovalada y nariz larga.

–L-lo siento… no me fijé– tartamudeó. – ¿Estás bien?

–Déjalo, _no te me acerques_. No tiene importancia– contestó el chico con una voz ronca y reticente. Una voz gruesa y desconfiada, como la de un…

Al encontrarse los ojos dorados de él con los grises de ella, un terror absurdo lo invadió. Hinata representó su peor miedo, y sin pensárselo dos veces, jaló su equipaje hasta quedar lo más apartado de la niña, asegurado junto un hombre alto y de apariencia similar a la de suya pero envejecida. Este adulto fue, quien segundos antes, corrió a Hinata de la fila.

El niño huyó tan atemorizado de la asiática, como las lechuzas escapan de la cercanía del halcón.

 _Depredador, presa._

 _Luna, lobo._

Hinata estuvo segura que, parte del espanto del chico, se debió al extraño color azul de su cabello.

–Creo que debí mantener mi boina…– susurró cabizbaja.

Lily, golpeando un pie con impaciencia, la llamó. –Hinata, ¡nos saldrán raíces si sigues demorando!

Ni bien localizaron uno de los compartimientos vacíos, en los vagones centrales, se instalaron. El tren inició a todo babor el recorrido por las vías, y en el transcurrir de los primeros diez minutos, Hinata se halló, sin dar explicaciones, corriendo al lavado para devolver el desayuno. Aún le producía mareos los transportes. Severus siguió a la chica, él iba a cambiarse el atuendo por el del colegio, mientras Lily quedaba a cargo de cuidar el sitio del que se adueñaron.

La colorada se instaló cerca de una de las ventanas, apoyando su cabeza contra el vidrio. El vistazo que tuvo Snape, antes de salir del vagón, fue como Lily se sumergía en sus pensamientos, seguramente machucándose por el remordimiento de lo que sea que haya acontecido en la mañana con Petunia Evans.

Severus detestó, con mayor ímpetu, a la hermana de Lily.

Hinata era consciente de que se estaba demorando. No lo hizo a propósito, los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada y quizás la intensificación de sus sensaciones en esta parte del mundo mágico, era una de las causas que le hizo tomarse, un cuarto de la primera hora del viaje, apoyando la cabeza sobre el borde del retrete. Emitió profundas arcadas que únicamente cesaron cuando no tuvo nada más que devolver. Se sintió, en exceso, mareada y sumamente asqueada. No recordaba haber estado así antes.

Jalando la palanquilla del inodoro, se limpió el rostro en el lavado e hizo gárgaras de agua que escupió en el lavamanos. Volvió sobre sus pasos dispuesta a relajarse en el asiento y mantenerse lo más apartada posible de las ventanas.

En el camino por el pasillo, Hinata tuvo que pasar por medio de dos chicas, quienes estaban enfrentadas. Una de ellas tenía los ojos marrones hinchados, miraba hacia los zapatos de charol, sin ánimo alguno de encarar a la muchacha, mayor en estatura, que la retenía.

–…espera, Mary, yo no soy como el estúpido de Mulciber. Yo no voy a llamarte ' _sangre sucia'._

–Pero él y el chico Avery dijeron que no debería estar aquí, que yo no pertenezco a-…

–Se lo que dijeron, los escuché– indicó la niña de melena dorada y rostro pecoso– y no me importa. Ninguno de ellos tiene razón. Y si el odioso de Avery o el estirado de Mulciber piensan que por pertenecer a las veintes familias fundadoras, tienen algún privilegio sobre los demás, entonces ¡que se vayan ellos y todos los fanáticos de la sangre pura a lamerle las bolas de oro a Salazar Slytherin! ¡No me importa!

La rubia más pequeña se rompió con una risita entre lágrimas. –Gracias, McKinnon, tú y Dorcas han sido muy buenas conmigo. Me han defendido, sin siquiera ser cercanas a mí.

–Mi nombre es Marlene. Las amigas empiezan a llamarse por el primer nombre, Mary. Usar el apellido es anticuado–corrigió la pecosa dando un golpecito amistoso en el brazo por el que retuvo a la rubia más baja.– No vuelvas a llorar por esos tontos, ¿vale? Sé que Dorcas siempre saltará a defenderte con alguno de sus hechizos como el traga-babosas o moco-murciélagos. Ella lo hace, porque _ella_ es genial, y créeme que sé que tan genial es. Soy su fan número uno–los ojos claros de Marlene resplandecieron, y su voz empezó a divagar –También lo hace porque es hermosa, simpática, segura de sí misma, gruñona, ronca por las noches, y es tan encantadora como los dulces de… ¡Joder, no le digas a Dorc que pienso que ella es hermosa o encantadora, no me dejará volverla a abrazar más nunca! ¡Oe, Mary, no te rías, no es gracioso, estaré en serios problemas si Dorc se entera que pienso que sus ronquidos son agradables!

Hyuuga pasó por al lado de ambas, sin saber que esa noche, compartiría habitación, junto a Lily con aquellas dos niñas… Donde conocería los famosos y sonoros ronquidos de Dorcas Meadowes.

Al desplazarse hasta al compartimiento en el que se habían acomodado, colosal fue la sorpresa de Hinata cuando encontró, saliendo del cubículo, a una enfurruñada pelirroja que, con un portazo, abría la puerta corrediza de vidrio y acarreó por sobre el hombro la bandolera blanca de la asiática, mientras jaloneaba a un moreno desconcertado.

Sin tiempo a siquiera preguntar que estaba sucediendo, Lily tomó, con la mano libre, el antebrazo diestro de Hinata.

–No nos quedaremos con ellos, los dos son insufribles e imbéciles– aseveró Evans, quien no dio explicación alguna ni a Severus ni a la asiática.

De fondo, mientras se alejaban, Hyuuga llegó a escuchar dos voces burlonas emitidas hacia la dirección de los tres. Las voces provenían del interior del comportamiento que hasta no hace menos de media hora, habían estado ocupando.

Uno de aquel dúo desconocido, plagió burdamente el tono de agudo de voz de la colorada.

–"Vámonos, Sev, busquemos a 'Nata y encontremos otro compartimiento", "Aaay, ellos son tan insufribles" _fuchi, fuchi, fuchi…_ – resopló agudamente– Pffh, esa niña es un pequeño habanero sangriento.

El segundo del dueto, estalló en carcajadas mientras añadía con tono cantarín. –¡Hasta luego Quejicus~! ¡Ojala termines en Slytherin, ya que no tienes ni cerebro ni músculos!

–Pero si serán bribones– aseguró Lily. –¡Ojala ambos pisen la cascara de un plátano y se rompan las cabezas huecas que tienen!

Hinata pestañeó confusa, tratando de centrarse y no flaquear ante la sensación nauseabunda de su estómago. ¿Qué había sucedido?, ¿Se demoró demasiado en el lavado?, ¿Esos chicos estaban molestándoles? ¡¿La llamaron ´Nata?! La niña no emitió pregunta alguna, se dejó arrastrar débil hasta uno de los últimos compartimientos del vagón, el cual para alivio de los tres, estaba aparentemente desocupado. Habían pertenecías de algún alumno de Ravenclaw, como bufandas y libros, pero no había rastros de donde podía estar el propietario o propietaria de dichos accesorios.

Un logo de prefecto con el nombre de Xenophilius Lovegood, se hallaba bajo un encuadernado libro viejo con cuentos infantiles mágicos de _Beedle el Bardo_.

Evans se sentó entre medio de los dos silenciosos chicos, y cruzó sus brazos por debajo de su inexistente busto para enfatizar su fastidio, el cual quedó bastante claro. Hyuuga se mantuvo cerca de la puerta, abrazando su bolso de mano, y agradeciendo, con una sonrisa, que Lily no se lo hubiera olvidado.

–No teníamos que ser nosotros quienes nos fuéramos– carraspeó Snape. Hinata recién cayo en cuenta, que el moreno se cambió las ropas por las del colegio.

–¿No me digas que preferías quedarte con ellos?

–No, pero…

–¿Pero que, Sev?– Replicó la colorada juntando el ceño –Ellos dos estaban siendo sumamente groseros contigo… Y bueno, tú tampoco estabas siendo muy civilizado que digamos. Mira que insultar otras casas, eso es tan tonto– se enserió– Te pusiste al mismo nivel de dialogo que esos dos. Me decepcionaste.

–¡Lo que trato de decir es que nosotros estuvimos antes, Lily! Ellos debieron irse, no nosotros– demandó enojado, teniendo un punto en la conversación.

–No, no estaban ustedes ahí. Yo fui quien estaba allí guardándonos un lugar, yo fui quien estuvo antes que ellos y les permití, como una tonta, que se sentaran con nosotros. Pensé, equivocadamente, que podríamos hacer el esfuerzo por llevarnos bien– Lily se encogió infantilmente. –Mientras que tú– empinó la barbilla hacia Snape–estabas cambiándote en el baño, y Hinata se fue corriendo a… bueno, no tengo idea de donde te fuiste.

La colorada puso en alto el clímax de la disputa.

Evans dio un acierto inflexible. Ella había cedido voluntariamente parte del vagón para compartirlo con los otros dos niños de cabelleras azabaches, quienes, como ellos tres, también cursarían el primer año en Hogwarts. Ninguno de los de aquel dúo le pareció en un inicio ser imbéciles, pero tras que Snape expresara que quería que ambos, él y ella, estuvieran juntos en la Casa de Slytherin, el chico con gafas y cabello indomable, de nombre James Potter, se entrometió y dio inicio con una sarta prejuiciosa del porque _no_ sería favorable terminar en esa particular casa de Howgarts.

 _…–¡¿Quién va a querer que lo pongan en Slytherin?! Si a mí me pasara eso, creo que me marcharía y volvería a casa– aseveró James, desordenándose con fiereza su indomable cabellera ónix –Tú piensas igual ¿no, Sirius?…._

Fue una puja, que tan pronto como inicio, Severus la continuó mofándose de los integrantes de la casa de Gryffindor. Los cuales, según él, eran puro musculo sin cerebro. Le pareció tan estúpido para Lily que se menospreciara los méritos por el mero fanatismo, y le dolió… le dolió en demasía que Snape cayera en eso.

–Lo siento– se disculpó Hinata –Fui al lavado porque… me descompuse. No quise que terminaras responsabilizándote por todo. No fue justo de mi parte.

–N-no sabía que te… ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?– Lily perdió inmediatamente el mal genio y descruzó sus brazos para frotar ligeramente la espalda de la otra niña quien estaba sumamente encorvada. Hinata asintió, devolviéndole una mueca tranquilizadora. –¿Necesitas agua, caramelos…? ¿Quieres que busquemos a algún prefecto o adulto para que te revise?

–Estoy bien, estaré bien…no te preocupes– murmuró dejando caer sus hombros. Se sentía demasiado mareada y no conseguía conectar las ideas. –Sé que no es excusa, pero no estoy acostumbrada a viajar en trenes o en automóviles. Es mi primera vez que viajo en un tren– los iris grises se encontraron con los rostros de ambos niños quienes estaban claramente sorprendidos ante el hecho que _nunca_ hubiera viajado en un tren. –No tengo mucha resistencia a los mareos ni a los movimientos.

–¿Nunca antes has viajado en tren?– curioseó la colorada, sin dejar de hacer círculos confortables en la espalda de la chica.

–Vives en Inglaterra, ¿cierto?– Incluso Snape, quien cuenta con una familia _disfuncional_ , una familia rota encabezada por un padre abusivo, viajó junto a su madre en contadas ocasiones por los metros de la ciudad y trenes.

–Si… vivo en el condado Yorshire. – confirmó, ahogando un suspiro ante el alivio del masaje.

–A cuatro horas de Londres– apuntó Lily, sacando cuentas mentales. –Qué extraño, hay trenes que pasan por ahí, también tranvías. Es una zona de descanso, muchas familias de la ciudad van a vacacionar allí.

–Umh, supongo que también incide el que ni a mi hermano ni a mi papá le gusten mucho salir. Ocasionalmente viajamos en algún vehículo prestado, pero supongo que no es lo mismo... No nos movemos mucho de casa.

–¿No les gusta viajar, o no quieren que otros _muggles_ vean tu cabello?– escudriñó. La palabra muggle fue dicha con explicito desdén.

–¡Severus! ¡No seas grosero!

–No estoy siendo grosero. –bufó. –Solo estoy reconociendo los ponzoñosos que llegan a ser algunos muggles para personas como nosotros. Ellos nunca entenderían lo especial que de nuestras habilidades.

–No todos son así– espetó Lily. –la mayoría no son así.

La situación en casa de Severus eran verdaderamente complicada, Lily sabía eso, y muchas de las argumentaciones de él en contra las personas no mágicas se debían al mismísimo padre que le toco a Severus. Un hombre borracho, abusivo y lleno de enojo contra su hijo y esposa. Aquel era el motivo principal, por el que la pelirroja era paciente y tolerable con su amigo, aun cuando no compartía el mismo punto de vista que él.

–Está bien, Lily… en parte puede que Snape tenga razón. Uno de los motivos, aunque no me lo digan, debe ser mi cabello– Hinata picoteó con sus dedos las puntas levantadas de su melena. De verdad su peinado se parecía a un hongo. –Suelo llevarlo bajo una boina o gorro. Es fácil de tapar, pero…– negó con la cabeza. –Debe ser mi pelo, debe ser sólo mi pelo.

Hinata dudó. No era algo que le gustara decir y su estado de aturdimiento hizo replanteárselo, sin llegar a comprenderlo del todo. – _Con mi familia no podemos ocultar que somos asiáticos... ¿Qué tendrá de malo ser japonés?_

Debido a su edad, desconocía la connotación de lo que su origen nativo acarreaba. Sabía por escucha, que la sociedad británica se encontraba, desde hace décadas, en una lucha constante para contrarrestar las secuelas prejuiciosas de una guerra que forjó un concepto equívoco sobre los nacidos de países extranjeros. Países como Japón, con quienes alguna vez el Reino Unido fue enemigo. Los motivos y dolencias de los prejuicios que prevalecían en la actualidad, eran, aún, un completo misterio para la mente infantil.

–No deberías volver a ocultar tu cabello, sin importa que digan los…– Severus se mordió la lengua antes de decir nuevamente _muggles_. Sabía que a Lily no le gustaba que fuera desconsiderado con aquellas personas que no tenían relación alguna con la magia. No quería verle llorar otra vez, como ya sucedió momentos atrás en el compartimiento que usurparon Potter y el cretino de Black. –No deberías ocultarlo de los demás. –finalizó.

–Sev tiene razón. Tu cabello forma parte de quien eres. Sería como si yo volviera a intentar ocultar mi…– la colorada se repantigo sobre el respaldo, dejo de masajear los hombros de la niña, repensando en lo que iba a decir. –Yo umh… hasta hace unos años, intente ocultar mi magia, y no fue nada sano ni inteligente de mi parte el hacerlo. Me sentí perdida y muy… muy sola.

–Tks, todavía recuerdo eso. Fue muy peligroso lo que intentaste, Lily. Te pudiste haber hecho un verdadero daño– soltó Snape apretando sus dedos sobre la tela del pantalón.

Hinata admiró en silencio aquella autentica preocupación afectuosa del moreno por el bienestar de Evans.

–¿Es posible… ocultar la magia?– Hyuuga pasó de mirar al chico a fijarse con extrañeza en la colorada. No había molestia ni reproche, solo inquietud. Fácilmente podía recontar muchas de las veces que intentó, a conciencia, cambiar el color de su cabello a uno _normal._ A uno aceptable. Sin embargo, nunca tuvo éxito.

–Claro que es posible, pero es estúpido. ¿Quién querría ser ordinario cuando se es especial?– respondió el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

La colorada optó por ignorar aquella pregunta.

–Intenté hacer desaparecer mi magia, hacer como si no existiera. Fue como negarme a mí misma ser quien soy. Y si bien por unos años funcionó, tampoco quería que fuera para siempre. Nunca quise que fuera para siempre –confesó dolida, rememorando cuando sucedió su primer brote de magia consiente a los prematuros cuatro años –Me prohibía el usar mis habilidades, y sólo las empleaba cuando estaba segura que nadie me vería. Pensé que era terrible lo que podía hacer, que era _anormal_ y Tuney me sermoneó a menudo por desobedecer. Decía que si nuestros padres se enteraban, no iban a quererme. Nadie iba querer a un _bicho raro_ como yo.

–Tus padres, en la estación, parecían estar muy emocionados por ti… Orgullosos de quien eres– susurró Hinata, ajena al resoplido del moreno quien mascullaba algo sobre _–"Petunia es una envidiosa"–_ Lily no lo escuchó, y prosiguió a alisar los pliegues del vestido opal.

–Ellos lo están. Me aceptan como soy, y a mamá le encanta que la ayude con el jardín en casa –sonrió – Pero… por mucho tiempo me convencí de lo contario, de que no me querrían, que nadie me querría. Hasta que conocí a Severus. ¡Oh, bueno –negó con una suave risa. – más exactamente Sev me encontró a mí primero! Él siempre me encuentra, desde la primera vez él sabía quién era yo, fue aterrador en un principio– continuó Lily, intentando dar consuelo con su voz aniñada. La pelirroja no tenía conciencia del poder que poseía, ninguno allí lo sabía, pero incluso un mago con el desarrollo y uso pleno de las habilidades, no podría haber controlado su poder al nivel de como ella lo hizo. –¿Sabes? el mundo mágico también tendrá sus prejuicios para las personas como tú o yo– señaló Lily apuntándose a sí misma y a Hinata –Ambas somos nacidas de padres muggles, no descendemos de magos. Todo esto es completamente nuevo para nosotras, y también para nuestras familias.

–Ooh…–Hinata revivió con claridad, el trato que le otorgaron los duendes del banco Grigotts a su padre. Ni siquiera cuando fueron por segunda vez a finalizar los trámites para la abertura de la bóveda, los oficinistas contestaron de manera directa al adulto. Todas las preguntas, todo el dialogo e información, se lo concedieron con rigidez a ella, y Hinata se aferró en aquel momento, al brazo de su padre. –¿Crees que este mal que alguien como yo esté… aquí?

–Por supuesto que no, Hinata– aseveró Lily, con tanta determinación en su voz que convenció en parte a la otra chica. –No importa de dónde venimos ni la herencia consanguínea. Si la carta de Hogwarts llegó a nosotras es porque pertenecemos aquí. Y nadie puede negarnos ni quitarnos esta parte a la que pertenecemos.

–Eres muy segura, Lily…

La nombrada negó con la cabeza. –No creas. Sev fue quien me lo dijo, y yo confió en sus palabras. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

–Lily… no sigas– las mejillas de Snape se sonrosaron. Algo debió hacerlo sentir apenado o avergonzado, puesto que bajó la cabeza, dejando que los flecos negros disparejos de su peinado cubrieran su perfil.

Al contemplarlas de soslayo, él se encontró con los expectantes ojos esmeraldas y grises. Ellas lo miraban con gratitud, incluso la niña que recién conoció. Le estaban agradeciendo por "el apoyo y aceptación" que pasaba aún de la comprensión de los tres. La niñez los salvaguardaba de ser adultos, de saber a que se refería el subyaciente desprecio por los llamados s _angre sucia_. Severus tenía cierta alusión de aquel desprecio, él sabía que le mintió en esa ocasión a Evans. Sabía que no le dijo la verdad a Lily cuando le preguntó, en el comienzo del año, sobre la importancia de los linajes en el mundo mágico, sobre si eso incidiría en su futuro, sobre si sería aceptada aquí. Él le contestó que no importaba, que no importaba la herencia de sangre, y que ella pertenecía a Hogwarts junto a él.

Lo único cierto de lo que dijo a Lily aquella tarde en el parque, hace ya varios meses, fue que a _él_ no le importaba de donde venía o descendía. Fue específico, Severus se lo dijo a Lily Evans, solo a ella, porque ella es Lily.

–¿Pasa algo, Sev?

–Eemh…– Snape volvió a mirar hacia la dirección de las chicas, necesitaba cambiar el curso de la conversión, no quería que su mejor y única amiga llorase por alguna estupidez que él dijera. Cuando la atención del moreno se posó en las raíces añiles de la asiática, que estaban cambiando gradualmente de color, tuvo el pretexto perfecto para dar un renfoque a la charla. –Hyuuga, tu cabello. Está cambiando de color… está casi verde.

Evans giró sobre su asiento, topándose con el desteñir verdusco de las hebras.

–No es verde, Sev. Es un tono turquesa, ¿no?

–Oh, no… ¡¿t-turquesa?!– Hyuuga se tapó la boca con ambas palmas. Las cejas de la niña se alzaron por sobre su frente, a sabiendas de lo que significaba aquel tono cromático en su cabello. Con la boca aún tapada, musitó: –Tengo que ir urgente al lavado, disculpen.

Lily intercambió una mirada parpadeante con Snape. La puerta del compartimiento fue abierta y cerrada por una preocupada Hinata, quien salió como un cohete hacia el baño. A posterior, ambos chicos, que se quedaron sentados mirándose entre sí, asociarían el color turquesa con el hecho de _descomponerse._

–Lily, cuando escojas amistades, trata de que sean personas que _no_ vayan al baño cada quince minutos. Es molesto– regañó asqueado Severus, obteniendo un bufido como contestación por parte de la colorada.

–Ese comentario también cuenta como grosero, Sev. Y por cierto– levantándose empedernidamente –es mi turno de irme a cambiar, y le llevaré el bolso a Hinata, por lo que nos demoraremos. Te quedas cuidando el compartimiento.

Inconscientemente, aquella negativa sobre con quien podía relacionarse, hizo mella en Lily. Y en las próximas semanas, se encontraría tratando de amistarse con uno de sus compañeros de Casa. Un niño extraño, enfermizo y que cada ciertos días del mes desaparecía con las excusas más peculiares que ella haya alguna vez escuchado.

.

.

.

El _Gran Salón_ , era literalmente un enorme salón decorado en los laterales con mosaicos cremosos y vitrales traslucidos. No hubo, ni habría, punto de comparación para asemejar el lugar donde se hallaba esta noche. Ninguno de los museos históricos que visitaban por gusto de su hermano Neji, los cuales eran inmensos y llenos de retratos inmovibles y artefactos antiguos, se podía siquiera asemejar al hecho de estar aquí. Era un panorama inconmensurable, que inició en un andamio oculto en los boquetes de la décima columna de la segunda vía de la estación de trenes, y prosiguió, en una canoa que les condujo por un lago transparente hasta la entrada del castillo.

El tamaño majestuoso y el misticismo de aquel comedor, que atravesaban en conjunto los nuevos alumnos bajo las miradas de los escolares de curso superiores, era, sin lugar a dudas, imponente y magnánimo. Todos los menores iban siguiendo las pisadas de la profesora Mcgonagall, una mujer de avanzada edad y sombrero verdusco en punta, a juego con la túnica que arrastraba por lo cerámicos del piso. Ella fue quien les instruyó, minutos atrás, sobre el protocolo de iniciación que deberían seguir.

–…es menester que eviten el conversar hasta después de la selección de vuestras Casas. Sé que estarán ansiosos, es comprensible. Es su primer año, y muchos de ustedes deberían conocerse por circunstancias familiares o localidades respectivas, e incluso… tal vez, se han encontrado, por viajar en el mismo compartimiento del expreso que los ha traído. Pero, y que esto quede en claro, en Hogwarts es fundamental el respeto mutuo. Ningún alumno está por sobre el otro en este colegio, sin importar de donde provienen, ni la selección de sus futuras Casas. ¿Se entiende?– los penetrantes ojos aceituna de la adulta se posaron sobre un cuarteto de muchachos. Dos de ellos azabaches, otro castaño y el cuarto, uno bajito y redondo, rubio. El pedido de _callarse_ y _respeto_ , fue emitido específicamente hacia los dúo de pelinegros que le sonreían compradoramente a Minerva. –Bien, ¡Seguidme!

La niña de cabellos azules, sabía que su boca continuaba entreabierta, incapaz de cerrarla ante el asombro. Los primeros capítulos del libro, _Una Historia de la Magia_ , de la autora Bathilda Bagshot, hacían juicio a medias de las maravillas que su imaginación limitada no pudo siquiera llegar a inventar o reconstruir entre las líneas de los párrafos. Lo primero que capturó la atención de Hinata, en el Gran Salón, fue las centenas de velas que flotaban en el techo encantado en cielo nocturno, en lo alto y lejano, las nubes vaporosas se movían con la lentitud propia de un autentico cielo, y la luminosidad que invadía cada rincón le fue cálido y acogedor.

–Es… magnífico– susurró, aferrando los extremos de sus falanges a los dobladillos de la túnica escolar.

–Mucho más que magnífico. Es magia. Un hechizo auténtico para que el techo parezca realmente como la noche en el exterior– los mocasines de la colorada se apresuraron hasta quedar nuevamente en medio de Severus y Hinata.

–Nunca… ni en mis sueños, imaginé que sería así– titubeó la asiática.

–Yo tampoco, ¡Pero eso lo hace aún más asombroso!– murmuró Evans, negándose a pestañear. Ella no se iba a perderse ni el más ínfimo detalle.

–No deberían hablar. La profesora dijo que nos quedáramos callados– Snape miró preocupado a Lily. No quería que la reprendieran, y culpó mentalmente a la Hyuuga por andar con la boca abierta.

Ambas niñas asintieron en completo mutismo.

Los tres estaban entremedio de sus futuros compañeros de año, y ninguno en particular estaba cumpliendo con la norma de callarse. Mucho menos, el dúo de azabaches que Lily reconoció de inmediato. Ella les frunció el ceño cuando el dueto canturreó, lo suficientemente audible, refiriéndose a Severus con el apodo insufrible de –" _Que - Quejicus_ ~"–Evans hizo aplomo de su autocontrol para no reaccionar y devolverles, con la varita que llevaba oculta en la manga de su túnica, algún hechizo silenciador.

Esos dos eran insoportables, y fue evidente que la profesora Mcgonagall les ordenó, específicamente, a Potter y a Black que estuvieran callados.

–¡Hey, Evans! ¿No puedes apartar tu mirada de mí?–El niño con gafas redondas, emitió un guiño juguetón en la dirección de la pelirroja, regodeándose inmediatamente cuando capturó su atención y los mofletes de la niña se tornaron granates de ira.

Los iris esmeraldas se fijaron en los avellanas de él, prometiéndole nada amigable ni benévolo.

–¡Estimados estudiantes, cuerpo docente, y futuros alumnos! Antes de dar comienzo al inicio de este año, tengo algunos anuncios protocolares que comunicarles– un anciano de barba canosa y larga, con sombrero rojizo empinado, tintineó una copa de vidrio vacía, atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de los presentes. –Les pediré, a cada uno de ustedes, un par de minutos de sus atenciones. Gracias.

Todo el comedor, incluyendo a los profesores y al grupo de alumnado, enmudeció ante la voz solemne. Hinata hubiera confundido al venerable adulto con el célebre personaje de Santa Claus, pero a través de los textos y bibliografías que ojeó durante el mes pasado, estaba informada de que él era Albus Dum... _Dumbledore_. Hinata tendría serios problemas para pronunciar el apellido del director.

–Como sabrán, quienes ya me conocen y a quienes a partir de este año tendré el honor de conocer– el anciano se levantó del asiento, escaneando con una mirada risueña a la nueva generación. –es mi trabajo informales, tanto a los recién llegados como a cada uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts, que se ha plantado de manera exitosa, gracias a nuestra estimada profesora de Botánica, Pomona Sprout– el director sonrió hacia la bajita y rolliza mujer nombrada –un _Sauce Boxeador. –_ un ligero barullo de indignación entre los estudiantes resonó por lo bajo –Esta planta, está ubicada en los ladeares norestes, cercanos al Bosque Prohibido. La existencia de este sauce, no interferirá con ninguna de vuestras clases o actividades. Por lo que espero, que sean prudentes y sepan evitar acercársele. O podrían terminar muy malheridos.

El bullicio se minimizó y las expresiones de desconcierto de los alumnos, principalmente de los más jóvenes, hicieron suspirar cansinamente a Albus. El director prosiguió con los anuncios, ajeno al hecho que una gran mayoría ya no estaba escuchándolo. Era entendible que se escandalizasen por la presencia de un Sauce Boxeador en un colegio al que asistían menores de edad, pero él tenía sus motivos… y uno de dichos motivos estaba entre el tumulto de los nuevos alumnos.

Lily murmuró a Snape algo sobre no comprender porque pondrían un árbol tan peligroso en Hogwarts, a lo que el niño moreno pasó a explicarle en murmullos, que los S _auces Boxeadores_ eran una especie propia de Escocia. Árboles valiosos, agresivos, pero que, lamentablemente y a causa de la deforestación generada por muggles, estaban en peligro de extinción.

–…el prefecto, Lucius Malfoy, me comentó que el Sauce Boxeador que plantaron es uno en etapa adulta. Un solo golpe de sus ramas puede romper todos los huesos del tórax, hasta incluso _matar_.– susurró sádicamente un niño a sus espaldas.

Hinata se estremeció ante la idea de que alguien muriese. No es lo mismo quedar malherido que morir.

–Estoy seguro que allí es donde van mandar a todos los _sangre sucia_ y traidores de pureza. Y si no, siempre podemos encargarnos nosotros, Mulciber. –rió. – Podríamos llevar allí a la asquerosa de Mary Macdonald, y ver como se convierte en papilla para Troll.

–Me agrada tu humor, Avery– aseguró. –Tú y yo, nos llevaremos muy, _muuuy_ bien.

Un picor en la nuca, consiguió que Hinata volteara su torso, dispuesta a ignorar a quienes tenía detrás para encarar a quien la estaba mirando tan penetrantemente. El rostro de ella se ancló a un par de pasos de distancia, por sobre la derecha de su hombro, reconoció aquellos iris grises, los había visto en el andamio de la plataforma 9 ¾. Él ya no parecía estar envuelto en rayos o siquiera enojado, se lo veía tranquilo e incluso divertido. El niño estaba codeando a un chico con gafas a su lado, mientras la señalaba.

El tono de plata de los ojos de él era un tanto más oscuro de la tonalidad de la Hyuuga, pero eran sumamente expresivos. Por alguna cuestión, quizás empatía, le agradó que él ya no estuviera enfurruñado. Nadie, de los allí presentes, debería estar enojado en su iniciación de clases.

–Pffhs, pffhs ¡por aquí!– silbó el moreno enrulado, señalando, con el abanicar de sus cejas azabaches, hacia la dirección de Lily y Severus. Hinata inclinó la cabeza sin terminar de comprenderle. El niño, exacerbándose, estiró los labios hacia adelante en un mohín que no concordaba con su aristocrática facciones. –Tú, si tú. Llámalo. Llama al gitano grasiento que está a tu lado –susurró, sin ser escuchado. –Llama al _Quejicus_.

Hinata ladeó su torso hacía un costado, completamente desconcertada.

Para asombro de la niña, él se mantuvo paciente y trató de hacerse entender. Hizo mímicas con las manos, en referencia a la nariz y luego señaló entre Evans y Snape. Repitió la dinámica varias veces. Pero Hyuuga solo le devolvió un pestañeo confuso ¿Le estaba diciendo que algo olía mal, o que ella tenía nariz ganchuda?

Sonrosándose, volvió su rostro al frente. La nariz de ella no tenía nada fuera de lo convencional, de hecho era ligeramente pequeña y respingada, como la de su difunta madre. De fondo, proviniendo del azabache de ojos grises, se escuchó un bufido y un golpe ( _Sirius se palmeó con fuerza la frente, mientras James rezongaba por lo bajo sobre que las niñas eran densas y nunca comprendían las bromas_ ). Lily, luego de haber intercambiado opiniones con su mejor amigo, pasó a hablar con Hinata.

–¿Estas bien?– la colorada se agachó, contemplando confusa, como la asiática se palmeaba, con la punta de los dedos, la nariz. – ¿Te descompuso algún olor?

–Etto, no. Yo sólo no creo que sea tan grande mi nari-…– Hinata no completó la frase.

Minerva McGonagall, con un pergamino que contenía la lista de nombres, empezó a convocar, por las iniciales alfabéticas de los apellidos, los nuevos alumnos que ingresarían en este año. Dio una segunda represalia al cuarteto de niños que no podían mantenerse en silencio. Fue evidente, que dos de ellos eran _alborotadores_ , mientras que el muchacho rubio y bajito solo les seguía la corriente, y el otro chico larguirucho y castaño se hundía de hombros ante la vergüenza.

El acto para la Selección de Casas, consistía en una convocatoria, aparentemente, simple. Se trataba de caminar hacia el estrado, sentarse en una silla de madera de caoba, que minutos antes no estaba allí, y dejar que te colocaran en la cabeza… un extraño sombrero de cuero gastado.

La selección marcaría en cada uno de los ingresantes un momento decisivo. La Casa a la que fueras asignado, se transformaba automáticamente en tu _hogar,_ y los miembros de dicha Casa, serían tu familia. Al menos durante la estadía en Hogwarts.

–Sr. Potter, ¿Puede hacernos el favor de callarse y escuchar? La ceremonia recién ha iniciado. Luego usted y el Sr. Black, podrán cacarear todo lo que os guste con la audiencia– amonestó McGonagall, recibiendo como contestación una segunda sonrisa compradora por parte de los azabaches.

El primero en ser llamado fue un tal Avery Theodore, a quien el sombrero siquiera le rozó uno de los cabellos terrosos, para, a consiguiente, exclamar en una voz masculina y humana –¡ _Slytherin_!– Una ola de aplausos provenientes del mesón más apartado, fue rápidamente silenciado por el llamado del siguiente niño que terminó dirigiéndose a la Casa de bordados azules, –¡ _Ravenclaw_!– Otra sacudida de aplausos, proveniente de uno de los mesones con menos estudiantes, inundó el Gran Salón.

El ambiente en el comedor se volvió acogedor y agradable. El entusiasmo no tan sólo provenía de los futuros alumnos de primer año, sino, también, de los jóvenes de cursos superiores, quienes entusiastas recibían a los menores dándoles espacios y palmeadas amistosas en los hombros.

–Black Sirius– Llamó Minerva apretando los labios en una fina línea de desaprobación ante el chiflido de Potter.

–¡Tú puedes, compañero! ¡Demuéstrales de que estas hecho a ese sombrero! ¡No vayas a terminar con Quejicus!

–¡Sr. Potter, es la tercera vez que le pido que haga silencio! ¡Compórtese!

–Disculpe, profesora, ya sabe cómo es el entusiasmo…Es como usted dijo, ' _estarán ansiosos y es comprensible'_. Debo darle ánimos a mi amigo– repitió en tono jocoso, recordándole a Minerva las palabras exactas que ella misma pronunció momentos antes.

–Deje de hacer una escena, Sr. Black, y siéntese– ordenó la subdirectora, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la palabrería de Potter. Entre Black, quien saludaba con aires de realeza ( _diva…)_ , y el vozarrón de Potter, iban a sacarle una hernia de indignación.

El escozor sobre la nuca azulina, le indicó que _él_ nuevamente la estaba mirando. El azabache de ojos grises esperaba que ella lo contemplase. Hyuuga no supo dar nombre a la sensación que le embargó cuando aquel chico se mostró, ante todos, determinado a emitir un cambio. Sonreía seguro, confiado, y marcaría una oposición radical.

Al conseguir su objetivo, Sirius apartó su atención de la chica que vió en la plataforma 9 ¾. Tomó asiento con total desplante de modales, abriendo en demasía las piernas y desparramando la espalda. Una vez sentado, dirigió una sonrisa canina al trío de niños que estaban por detrás.

Pasaron varios segundos, en los cuales se podía el escuchar las pesadas respiraciones de los presentes, incluso la de ella. El pecho de Hinata se aceleró, inexplicablemente. La ansiedad externa la embargaba, y justo en el instante en que iba bajar su cabeza para dejar de entrometerse, en algo que tal vez no le correspondía, el Sombrero Seleccionador habló…

–¡Gryffindor!

El griterío de felicitaciones que orquestó el muchacho con gafas, quien saltaba desde su posición, fue seguido por la expresión confusa de la subdirectora y los aplausos turbados de la mesa correspondiente a la que el pelinegro, muy orgullosamente, corrió a formar parte. El cambio estaba hecho.

El siguiente nombre en la lista de McGonagall, perteneció a la colorada. –Evans Lily.

Snape contuvo una profunda bocanada de aliento.

Los mocasines de la pelirroja se explayaron hasta conducirla al asiento.

Hinata se encontró sonriendo a Evans, quien nerviosamente, le devolvía el gesto.

Reiteradamente el sombrero de cuero gastado, con una boca sin comisura ni dientes, dictaminó al cabo de un mísero segundo de haber reposado en la cabellera roja: –¡Gryfinddor!

Los aplausos llegaron inminentemente.

El caminar de Lily hacia el mesón que la invitaba a unirse, fue doloroso de ver. No por Lily, sino por la desilusión y ruptura que emitió Snape en un gemido lastimoso. Severus dejó caer sus hombros y los flecos opacos y lubricados le cubrieron gran parte del rostro. Él siguió el recorrido de Lily, notándose devastado. Hinata se encontró incapacitada de consolarlo. No lo conocía lo suficiente, y estaba completamente segura que él no apreciaría ser reconfortado. El moreno de piel pálida, ojos oscuros y apagados, se exteriorizó, en las horas que tuvo de conocerle, como alguien orgulloso y que permitía una nula cabida a su persona. La asiática llegó a suponer, que puede que Lily fuera la persona más importante para él, la única adecuada para aliviarlo. Pero ese consuelo debería esperar.

Aún quedaban la mayoría de los alumnos para ser seleccionados.

Tras un par de minutos, y que tres niños fueran seleccionado a la Casa de –¡ _Hufflepuff_!– siguió el turno de Hinata.

–Hyuuga Hinata– La subdirectora pronunció en alto su nombre, sin trabarse ni fruncir ningún gesto facial. La nombrada se encontró aliviada, y le agradeció a la adulta con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza. _Pocas eran las personas que pronunciaban correctamente su nombre._

El corazón de la asiática, latió a un ritmo desbocado. Ella misma podía escuchar el zumbido ansioso en su pecho, y, fue indudable que algunos profesores, quienes le miraban desde el mesón delantero con notoria preocupación, temiendo que empezara a hiperventilar, también podían oírle.

–E _jem_ , querida– Minerva indicó con una de sus manos hacia el asiento. –tienes que sentarte.

–Umh, sí. Lo siento…– musitó acatando el pedido. Contuvo todo el aire que inhaló en sus pulmones, y se negó a soltarlo cuando el sombrero de cuero fue colocado en su cabeza.

Con exactitud no sabía que es lo que se esperaría de ella, o que es lo que ella esperaba de sí misma. Lo cierto es que quería ser aceptada, que le reconocieran por quien era, y esperaba que sus futuros compañeros fuesen personas tan agradables y simpáticas como Lily Evans, o incluso silenciosos y enseriados como Severus Snape. Ellos la aceptaron aún con todo lo que representaba. La aceptaron por ser descendiente de asiáticos, y también por ser hija de padres muggles.

De esto último, poco y nada entendía, pero no debía de ser tan distintos a los prejuicios de haber nacido en Japón y vivir en Inglaterra.

– _Vaya, vaya…–_ el sombrero se relajó sobre la hebras añiles – _Hace exactamente un lustro de décadas que no he estado sobre la cabeza de alguien con un corazón tan bondadoso y desinteresado. Tu amabilidad es particular. Sí, es particular. Hay cierto tipo de personas, que como tú, todas y cada una de ellas han terminado justo aquí.–_ la prenda de cuero, hizo girar el cuello de la niña, deteniéndose en la tercera mesa. Los alumnos en dicho mesón, vestían túnicas negras con corbatas de rayadas en amarillo y líneas negras. – _Justo en esa mesa. Allí inicia el camino para todo mago que nunca dejaría que sus corazones se doblegaran por las secuelas de la avaricia. Los animales de esta Casa son los tejones, seres de espíritus devotos, y pese a la ceguera que les precede, han continuado ayudando a la naturaleza que les ha privado de ver… Sin embargo–_ la voz del objeto inanimado decayó– _también veo en ti un anhelo, como algo que has venido a buscar._

 _–¿_ Buscar?– dudó, y casi al instante recordó las palabras de su hermano antes de separarse de su familia.

Neji nunca se equivocaba, podía en ocasiones ser un tanto cabezota o no tener tacto en las palabras, pero acertaba en todo lo que le había dicho " _…–Sé valiente, Hinata–_ …" ¿Cuántas veces él y su padre le habían dicho aquello?

–Yo debo…–vaciló. No, no se trataba de que ella debía. Sacudía su rostro mirando al suelo con timidez. Nadie la estaba obligando a ser valiente. Todo lo contrario era algo que ella anhelaba. –Yo quiero ser valiente... Necesito ser valiente.

 _–Bondadosa y valiente–_ reflexionó el sombrero – _Una cualidad no quita la otra. Incluso, muchos piensan que están estrechamente ligados, mucho más que la nobleza y valentía. Puedes encontrar valor en la bondad que llevas._

Hinata prosiguió, era menester que aclararse. _–_ A partir de este año… d-de ahora en adelante, debo empezar a tomar decisiones por mí misma. Quiero ser... quiero ser tan buena como lo fue mi madre, y tan valiente como lo son mi padre y hermano.

– _¿Es ese el tipo de valentía la que buscas?_

 _–_ Si. Esa es la valentía que anhelo.

Es un común error el creer que la valentía es la cualidad idónea para hacer frente a toda adversidad. La valentía encara, va de frente, pero las adversidades inician siempre desde la sutileza, desde lo más ínfimo, desde lo menos favorable. Y van en escala creciendo, sin ser vistas por el ojo ingenuo del valiente, trastocándose, desde el abismo de la nimiedad, hasta alcanzar las proporciones de una situación crucial.

 _Life or Death._ Vida o Muerte, es allí donde la adversidad se materializa, y solo en aquel punto crítico el valiente puede hacerle frente.

La niña que se hallaba sentada en el asiento de caoba, desconocía aquello. La gran mayoría de los presentes, incluso los profesores más jóvenes, eran completamente ajenos a aquella verdad inflexible. El ser valiente no es sinónimo de confrontar la adversidad, solo es una parte superficial de ella.

– _Creo que sé a qué Casa pertenecerás. Sera una pena para los de miembros de Hufflepuff, hubieses sido acogida de inmediato entre ellos…–_ suspirando, la prenda seleccionadora de cuero, proclamó –¡Gryfinddor!

Todo el aire que contuvo ante la franja de segundos que se hizo eterno en el breve dialogar, en donde solo fueron participe ella y la entidad seleccionadora, fue exhalado justo cuando McGonagall retiró el sombrero de su cabeza azulina.

–Felicitaciones, querida– anunció la jefa de _su_ Casa. Los penetrantes ojos opales de la señora inspeccionaron a la niña antes de indicarle que debía proseguir. –Ve a tomar asiento, y por favor… Trata de respirar apropiadamente de ahora en más.

Los aplausos y chiflidos para su persona, produjeron en ella un sonrojo colosal. Sus hebras brillaron en un tono índigo vibrante. Corrió a encontrarse con Lily, concediéndoles, a todos aquellos compañeros de Casa, una sonrisa timorata. Tal como le indicó la profesora, tomó asiento junto a la colorada quien, extrañamente, había dejado un gran espacio entre ella y un muchacho azabache a quien Hinata no registró. La emoción era un torrente fuerte en su menuda figura, las manos bajo la túnica negra del colegio seguían temblándole, y la cúpula de la hiperventilación que estuvo por alcanzar se mitigó ante el contacto de Lily.

La colorada extendió su meñique diestro y lo entrelazó con el de la asiática.

Antes de finalmente sentarse junto a Evans, las pupilas de Hinata se posaron en Snape por última vez en la noche. Severus no la estaba mirando, sino a la niña junto a ella. Hyuuga pensó, en las pocas probabilidades de elección que existen, y amparo el deseo de que Severus Snape fuera seleccionado con ellas.

Que fuera seleccionado junto a Lily.

–¡Estamos juntas, Hinata! ¡En la misma Casa, ¿Puedes creerlo?!– inquirió la pelirroja arrimándose hasta la asiática. Lily estaba preocupada por Snape, paro no fue algo que dejaría entrever en esa noche. –¿Cómo es que dijo tu hermano? ¿Algo sobre que 'la casualidad no existe', o 'esto no es casualidad' o 'azul y rojo', o…?

Hinata no tuvo tiempo de registrar conscientemente el arrebato de alegría de la chica. Una mano se posó en su hombro, girándole con gentileza, y capturó sus orbes grises contra igualmente similares.

–Así que tú eres la ´Nata, ¿eh?, ¿También eres amiga del Quejicus?– La voz pertenecía a…

–¡Déjala en paz, Black!– defendió entre dientes Lily. –Hinata no te ha hecho nada.

–Por si no lo has notado, _Evans–_ gruñó el apellido de la colorada. –solo me estoy presentando. Se llama ser cortés, a ver si lo vas aprendiendo.

–¡¿Disculpa?!– inquirió con fastidio. Justamente _él_ , de todos los allí presentes, ¿le hablaba de cortesía? Habiendo sido Black y Potter tan groseros con Severus en el viaje en tren, canturreando a viva voz por los pasillos del castillo aquel mote horrible dirigido a su mejor amigo.

–Disculpa aceptada, Evans.

Lily iba a explotar –¡Uuuy!– estaba a nada de levantarse de su asiento e interrumpir lo que faltaba del acto de Selección de Casas. Sin embargo, y tras algunos chistares de compañeros mayores de Gryffindor, Lily abogó por cruzarse de brazos y quedarse en silencio. Hyuuga, tardíamente, intervino apaciguando en susurros la tensión.

–Etto… – la niña se contrajo, alejando por instinto su hombro del agarre. Miró titubeante al niño que recordaba de la plataforma. –Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga– ella no se llamaba _Nata._ La asiática pensó, inocentemente, que al decir su nombre podría corregir aquel apodo, que sin saberlo, duraría para toda la vida. –Es un placer.

Extendió una de sus palmas, en un cordial saludo que fue estrechado por él.

–Hinata Hyuuga… Hyuuga Hinata… _nata uuva_...– meditó en voz baja, para luego negar con la cabeza y ampliar su mueca sardónica. – Me quedo con 'Nata. Un placer, ' _Nata_. Puedes llamarme, Sirius. O también, y si prefieres– las cejas morenas, perfectamente delimitadas, se movieron sugestivamente –puedes llamarme 'Sirius, el más hermoso' o 'Sirius, el increíble', o 'El gran Sirius Black'. No me molestaré, lo prometo.

Las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron en un rojo similar al color opaco del colorado cabello de Evans, quien bufó ante soberbia de Black. Las hebras azulinas se tornaron en un tinte claro, como el océano de Yorkshire bajo la lumbre atenuante de los ocasos naranjas. Sirius, durante el estrechar de sus manos, no apartó sus pupilas ni un ápice de los ojos de la niña. Para ambos, el contemplarse, era magnético y agradable, él se perdió el cambio de tonalidades añiles, pero pudo verse reflejado en aquellas cuencas plateadas y rasgadas.

Hyuuga es como un espejo de dos vías, y él era la otra parte.

–Por ahora _creo_ que estará bien con solo Black. Es lo más… lo más apropiado– la voz de Hinata se oyó pequeña y avergonzada. No estaba a acostumbrada a lidiar con personas de su misma edad, mucho menos con niños que expedían narcisismo por cada uno de sus poros.

–Hmf, te doy una semana. Una semana y estarás llamándome 'Sirius el increíble', nadie puede ante mi encanto. Y tú tampoco vas a poder, 'Nata.

–Tks– Lily ya tuvo suficiente con la habladuría del imbécil de Black. Tomando a Hinata por el antebrazo la separó de él y, manteniéndose ambas sentadas en el banquillo, se llevó a la Hyuuga consigo a más de cinco pies de distancia. Evans empujó a un par de compañeros asentados, para hacerse lugar. –Hinata, mantente alejada de ese brabucón. Black fue uno de los imbéciles por quien nos tuvimos que cambiar de compartimiento en el tren. Él trato de manera grosera a Sev', y no voy a permitirle que ni él ni nadie se burlen de ti ni de Severus.

–Entiendo, Lily, lo evitaré…

La colorada asintió.

A varios metros de distancia, en el escalón superior frente a la aglomeración aún numerosa de nuevos alumnos, McGonagall prosiguió con el llamado del siguiente chico. Ambas niñas se habian perdido de la selección de unos cuantos nombres. Severus Snape continuaba aún en el mismo lugar donde antes estuvo cerca de Lily, él desvió su rostro cuando los iris esmeraldas de Evans volvieron a su dirección.

–Lupin Remus– prosiguió Minerva.

Y tal como sucedió con Hyuuga, el chico larguirucho y castaño, sentando en la silla de caoba, contuvo todo el aire en sus pulmones, no dispuesto a soltarlo hasta que el sombrero fuera retirado de su cabeza. El muchacho estaba inseguro, dudaba que a una criatura oscura como él, se le tuviera permitido buscar y anhelar la bondad. El empalidecer de Remus durante la conversación que se llevó a cabo con el Sombrero Seleccionador, le daban la apariencia a los espectadores, que el chico está o estaría verdaderamente enfermo.

–¡Gryffindor!

La boca de Lupin se curvó entre la felicidad y la incredibilidad.

Transcurrió alrededor de un cuarto de hora, para que, finalmente, quedase un puñado de chicos con los que se daría por terminado la larga Selección de Casas. James Potter acababa de ser seleccionado, y para el grave infortunio de la tranquilidad mental de McGonagall, el chico fue colocado bajo su tutela, junto Sirius Black, en la Casa de los Leones. El Sombrero no tuvo siquiera que rosar uno de los rebeldes cabellos ónix en punta de Potter, para proclamar en alto la selección.

El anuncio, de la Casa a la que pertenecería Potter, fue emitido con la suficiente potencia como para hacer vibrar los vitrales del Gran Salón. James Potter era la personificación de lo que representa la Casa de Gryffindor. Enigmáticamente ante aquel hecho, Albus Dumbledore concedió un guiño discreto en la dirección del primogénito e único hijo de Fleamont Potter. El interés hacia el futuro de James, estuvo grabado desde aquel día en los pensares futuros del director.

El chico de gafas redondas, se encaminó hacia el mesón en el que aguardaban sus compañeros. El pecho del niño se mantuvo inflado de orgullo, y los aplausos de bienvenida solo sumaban a aumentar su enorme ego. James se ubicó frente a Sirius, con quien no tardó en chocar palmas e intercambiar un par de felicitaciones.

–…por cierto, James– Black hizo una mueca entre burlesca y de fastidio – _tu_ Habanero Sangriento también fue seleccionado con nosotros.

–Lo sé, compañero. No le quité el ojo de encima– Potter contempló de soslayo el perfil de Evans.

La niña colorada se había esmerado por ignorarle, ni siquiera le dirigió un vistazo cuando fue llamado a la selección. Ella estaba demasiado concentrada mirando al… _Quejicus._ Algo en Potter, quizás su ego, no podía permitirle el ser ignorado por Lily Evans.

Era quizás una cuestión de territorio, ella perteneció siempre a Gryffindor ¿no? como él, y debía de mantenerla alejada de las serpientes rastreras. Potter se dejó caer de traste al lado del silencioso y larguirucho castaño, quien únicamente accedió a viajar con ellos en la canoa porque lo extorsionaron convidándole chocolates.

–Remus sigue en shock. Creo que no esperaba ser asignado aquí– indicó un muchacho rollizo y bajito, Peter Pettigrew, quien recientemente se instaló entre medio de Marlene McKinnon y Sirius. –Fue un milagro que pudiera caminar y sentarse. Por un momento pensé que pudo haberle bajado el azúcar.

–Ya bueno, quiten esa expresión de susto, me estoy haciendo cargo de Lupin. En cualquier momento volverá del trance.

–Black, dudo que patearme por debajo de la mesa, _justo en_ las espinillas, me haga volver de algún trance –suspiró Lupin, empezando a recomponerse. –Pero aprecio la intención. Gracias. –ironizó.

Por lo que restaba de la noche, Remus Lupin se dejaría embargar por el sentimiento de tranquilidad. No terminó en Slytherin, como temió que podría sucederle. Él estaba en la Casa de Hogwarts en la que fueron seleccionados personas luchadoras, _buenas,_ como lo es su padre, y como lo fue su abuelo y antecesores. Esto era sumamente real. El sombrero lo escogió en Gryffindor por ser él, pese a su… Remus podía seguir _buscando_ la luz.

–¿Pateándolo…? ¿Trataste de ayudar a Lupin, pateándolo?– masculló James pasado una mano por su desordenado cabello negro que empezaba a adquirir la forma de la cola de un escarbato. –¿Lo pateaste, todo este tiempo, en serio?

–Yo siempre soy _Sirio._

Potter sonrió de lado, Remus rodó los ojos ambarinos por las cuencas, y Peter se decidió por acercarse más a la rubia pecosa. No fuera cuestión, meditó Pettigrew, que Sirius se decidiera por patearlo a él también.

.

.

.

Hinata se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella es una persona de la mañana, siempre le fue rutinario levantarse temprano para iniciar con los quehaceres de la casa, preparar el desayuno para su padre y hermano, y estudiar junto a una abundante taza caliente de té. En esta mañana no fue diferente. Se levantó mucho antes que sus compañeras de cuarto, y contemplo la reciente resolana que ingresaba por los ventanales tapiados por las cortinas rojizas, y, mientras escuchaba los fuertes ronquidos provenientes de la cama de Dorcas Meadowes, empezó a alistarse.

La primera acción que tomó, fue darse una ducha.

Cada dormitorio de la Torre ocupada por los Gryffindor's, era compartida entre cuatro a cinco estudiantes. Debían de ser respetuosos para con la privacidad de sus compañeros, y tolerantes para con quienes convivirían durante los próximos cinco a siete años. Esta habitación sería para ellas cinco, un espacio al que con las semanas empezarían a llamar como _propia_. La convivencia traía consigo sus pros y sus contras, y, a según la prefecta que les guio en el trayecto durante la noche anterior, era menester hacer con tus compañeros de cuarto un horario para el uso del baño.

Aparentemente Hyuuga sería la primera en estarse duchando.

Desempañado el espejo del vidrio, Hinata se sonrió a si misma al notarse la corbata de color guinda con trazados de líneas amarillas en su cuello. Cada estudiante nuevo había sido recibido en sus aposentos con los uniformes de sus respectivas Casas. El amuleto de desbloqueo en las ropas compradas de la tienda de Madan Malkin, fueron remplazados por los escudos y colores perteneciente a los miembros de Gryffindor.

Justo antes del salir del lavado, la puerta de roble fue abierta desde el otro lado.

Ambas niñas, de estatura más baja que el promedio, quedaron cara a cara y se sonrosaron de inmediato.

–¡P-perdón, no sabía que estabas aquí…! – se excusó rápidamente la rubia de grandes ojos marrones. La toalla y ropas que traía Macdonal consigo para arreglarse, cayeron de su agarre desparramándose por el piso. –Debí tocar antes de entrar, soy tan tonta, lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir.

Se agacharon simultáneamente para juntar las prendas esparcidas.

–Está bien, no es nada– Hinata levanto sus manos entre ambas, señalando de manera apacible que no le molestaba. –Yo debí haber… haberles avisado que me entraría a bañar. Pero –titubeo –no quise despertarlas, aún es un poco _temprano_ para ir desayunar.

–¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierta?– Mary se hizo a un lado, dejando salir a la Hyuuga.

Hinata le extendió la toalla y camisa escolar de la rubia. –Solo unos minutos.

–Gracias– Macdonal sonrió al recibir sus prendas. –Etto– dudó. No quería quedarse sola, pero tampoco quería imponerse ante la chica que había conocido anoche. –Sé que no estoy en posición de preguntarte pero tú… ¿Te quedaras en la habitación o iras a la Sala Común?– la rubia miro sus pantuflas rosadas con timidez.

–Me quedare– aseguro Hinata, encontrando en Mary muchas similitudes. Las dos eran igual de timoratas. –Quiero escribirle una carta a mi papá y hermano. Les prometí que les escribiría ayer, y no lo hice…– se mordió nerviosa el labio inferior. –Supongo que me distraje. Lily y MckInnon son realmente entusiastas.

–Lo son… Dorcas es más seria, no diría silenciosa puesto que ella, _ya sabes_ …– un ronquido de Meadowes, con la suficiente fuerza sonora, movilizo las cortinas de la cama en la que dormitaba. Ambas niñas despierta reprimieron una sonrisa, ¿cómo no escuchar aquello? Los ronquidos de Dorcas se asemejaban al sonido del motor de un auto. –Por cierto, ¿No le escribirás a tu madre? La mía debe estar muy preocupada.

Los parpados de Hinata decayeron al igual que su humor. –No… no tengo. Ella, mi madre, falleció el día que nací.

Un par de horas después, durante el desayuno en el comedor, los prefectos hicieron entrega de los horarios de clases. Explicaron de manera breve, que las materias estaban equitativamente repartidas por las mañanas y algunas tardes, la única excepción recaía en la materia de Astronomía la cual se cursa los miércoles a partir de la medianoche. Este acomodamiento de horario permite un gran espacio de tiempo libre, que recomendaron aprovechar en actividades extracurriculares o en la biblioteca. Hubo un par de ingresantes que resoplaron al enterarse que los alumnos de primer año no podían participar en las prácticas de Quidditch.

Todo el salón escuchó la indignación de James Potter.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ni quiera puedo tener mi propia escoba?!– el azabache de gafas redondas se jaloneo las indomables hebras de su peinado. Parecía a punto de entrar en un ataque –¡¿Quién invento esas estúpidas normas?!

Lily, con la melena ligeramente húmeda y una taza de café en mano, rodo los ojos ante la exacerbación de Potter. Escuchó a su compañera de lado, Dorcas, susurrar entre dientes – _"Niños, son todos tan ruidosos y molestos"–_ Evans no estuvo de acuerdo con la generalización de la delgada y gruñona rubia, no todos los chicos eran así, pero el dúo de azabaches sentados a un par de metros de ellas, en el mismo mesón de Gryffindor, coincidían perfectamente con aquellas calificaciones.

La colorada giro hacia su derecha, miró dubitativa a Hinata y luego poso su iris en la mesa de Slytherin, deteniéndose justo en la espalda de Severus quien fue seleccionado la noche anterior para la Casa de las serpientes. El mejor amigo de ella, no era alguien ruidoso y molesto, y Lily, durante la cena de ayer, no tuvo tiempo para felicitarle por ser acogido en la Casa que desde añales él prefirió por sobre las otras. A Hyuuga le tomo un par de segundos comprender a que apuntaba Evans, y tras seguir el recorrido visual hasta Snape, quien estaba sentado en el cuarto mesón del comedor en una parte casi vacía, soló, supo comprender que Lily quería ir a sentarse con él.

La cabeza azulina asintió afirmativamente. Con el tazón de chocolatada caliente, Hinata siguió los pasos de la pelirroja.

–¿Te he dicho ya que eres la mejor?– inquirió Lily, agradecida por ser acompañada. –Porque de verdad, lo eres.

–No es para tanto, Lily– sonrió Hinata, a sabiendo que le era imposible negarse a cualquier petición que fuera emitido con la sonrisa de Evans. –A mi también me agrada Snape, y es muy agradable la amistad de ustedes.

Sin que la Hyuuga lo supiera, de _verdad_ para Lily, Hinata era una gran persona y alguien que rápidamente se estaba volviendo importante para ella. Lily reconocía que de haber sido otra la situación, si hubiese dependido únicamente de ella, no se creía que hubiese sido capaz de acercarse hasta el último mesón cercano a los vitrales de laterales. La colorada adoraba a Severus, él era muy importante para ella, pero muchas veces la misma Evans se encontraba sin saber cómo acercársele o vencer los muros prejuiciosos de su mejor amigo.

–Me alegre escuchar que Sev' te agrada. Él suele ser un poco osco a veces…pero ten por seguro que él tiene un gran corazón.

Hinata creyó en las palabras de Lily.

Durante los meses venideros del primer año, se volvería costumbre, el ver la anomalía de dos niñas de Gryffidor sentadas en la mesa de los Slytherins, compartiendo desayunos, charlas y ligeras risas cargadas de inocencia. Sin embargo aquella costumbre no estaba destinada a durar... Las miradas desdeñosas de los alumnos de corbata verduscas, estuvieron insertados por debajo de la piel de ellas. A cada uno de los Slytherins, les fue inaceptable el que las _sangres sucias_ se hubiesen tomado tal atrevimiento de _usurpar_ la mesa de las serpientes, y se lo harían saber a Severus.

–…no hay ninguna norma en el reglamento estudiantil que nos prohíba compartir el desayuno con un amigo. Además hemos traído nuestras propias viandas, así que no seremos una molestia– apunto Evans sentada junto a Snape. La taza de café descansaba completamente vacía entre sus falanges.

–Lo sé Lily, pero tú… ¿Tú no tendrás problemas con tus _otros_ compañeros de Casa?

–No, Sev. Y si alguno de ellos les molesta que seamos tus amigas, no me importa. Ni a mí ni a Hinata nos importa.

La asiática asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, agitando los flecos azulinos que brillaban con aprobación. –Como diría mi hermano mayor, 'oídos sordos a palabras necias'.

Lily arrugo el ceño pensativamente –Hinata, creo que el proverbio era 'a palabras necias, oídos sordos'.

Los mofletes de la nombrara se colorearon. –Tienes razón…– suspiró con pesar. –Creo que nunca podré retener ninguna de las frases que dice Neji.

–Si te hace sentir mejor– la colorada se colgó del hombro de la asiática –estuviste cerca esta vez.

–¿Les han dado sus… horarios de las clases para hoy? No puedo esperar por que llegue siguiente modulo, ¡Empezaremos con _Pociones_!– Snape les sonrió a a _mbas_. Desde la noche anterior él no tuvo la posibilidad de conversar con nadie, únicamente fue reconocido por el prefecto Lucius Malfoy, quien, siguiendo un protocolo para con todos los seleccionados a la Casa de Slytherin, dio un par de palmadas en su hombro. Y para el infortunio mental de Snape compartía habitación con Avery y Mulciber…

Le fue grato el que Lily se hubiera arrimado a él.

Pese a todo lo que sucediera, Severus Snape confiaba en que Lily siempre le buscaría.

Tras el desayuno, la profesora McGonagall informo que los salones serían compartidos con otras Casas, en pos de promover el compañerismo estudiantil. Repitió, nuevamente, que Hogwarts promovía la tolerancia y que ningún fanatismo podría justificar el menosprecio por compañeros de distintas divisiones. Personalmente y como Jefa de la Casa de los leones, ella impartiría suspensiones a todos aquellos que omitieran dicho decreto.

Las suspensiones no se hicieron esperar cuando se informó que la primera asignatura de la mañana de los jueves, _Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras I,_ ubicaba en el aula n°3C en la Torre Este del castillo, sería compartida con los alumnos de la Casa de Slytherin.

Una gran indignación y bufidos de desilusión provinieron ruidosamente por parte del dueto azabache.

–¡Maldición, aún no hemos tenido tiempo para planear ninguna broma que involucre al gitano grasiento!

–Primero me quitan la posibilidad de jugar Quidditsh, luego me privan de tener mi propia escoba, y ahora clases con Quejicus… ¡Aquí no hay ningún 'pro', profesora!

–¡Sr. Potter y Sr. Black! – los labios finos de Minerva se fruncieron en desaprobación al igual que sus cejas terrosas. –Los espero a ambos en mi despacho durante el receso del mediodía. Han conseguido la primera suspensión del año, y sepan que superaron el record de castigos en menor tiempo posible de estancia en Hogwarts.

–Vaya un record…– Sirius se limpió pulcramente la comisura de la boca con la servilleta de tela de Remus. –Puede que no tengamos una broma planeada, pero hemos conseguido superar un record, James. ¡Un record! No está mal ¿eh?

–Ni que lo digas compañero. Y este día, recién inicia. –sonrió Potter chocando palmas con el chico de ojos grises.

Peter, con la boca llena de tarta de ciruela, admiro a ambos compañeros de Casa y habitación, ninguno de ellos dos parecía temerle a las represalias. Intento hablarles con la boca llena, aportándoles una alabanza o alguna alusión útil que no lo dejara fuera, sin embargo nuca llego a su cometido puesto que se ahogó con el montón de comida que embullo en los mofletes. El castaño larguirucho, ajeno pero amable, extendió un vaso lleno de jugo de calabaza hacia Pettigrew.

–Sirius, si ya has terminado de ensuciar mi servilleta, ¿podrías hacerme _el favor_ de devolvérmela?– pidió Lupin sin sacar su nariz de entre medio del libro para la asignatura contigua; _Las fuerzas oscuras: una guía para la autoprotección._ James se reajusto sus gafas, y antes de exclamar lo que pensaba, Black con métodos poco ortodoxos se adelantó. –Tks, te dije que me pasaras la servilleta, no que me patearas por debajo de la mesa.

–¡Eres un empollón, Lupin! ¡No es divertido!

.

Las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sería impartida por un auror recientemente graduado. El adulto, considerablemente joven, escribió de mala gana su nombre en la pizarra, _Alf Rosier_ , subrayando su apellido con gruesas líneas blancas de tiza. Prosiguió con el inicio anual del temario que abordarían en el primer año. La clase fue monótona, en el sentido que el hombre no permitió que le hicieran preguntas o cuestionaran palabra alguna de lo que dijese. Él miraba con cierto desdén a los miembros de la Casa de Gryffindor, específicamente a los nacidos de muggles y a Lupin Remus. Este último se encogió en su asiento, incapaz de mantener la mirada a la expresión de asco que el adulto rubio le mantuvo. El chico castaño parecía querer desaparecer en el asiento.

Rosier reafirmó con ímpetu, mientras caminaba elegantemente por entre los pupitres de los alumnos, que era más que probable que él no siguiera enseñando para el año entrante, esto se debía a una maldición impartida hacia quienes ocupasen el puesto de profesor en la asignatura de Defensas. Por lo que, aprenderse los nombres de _todos_ los estudiantes de Hogwarts sería una pérdida de _su_ tiempo y gasto de _sus_ facultades de memoria.

Aun así Alf reconoció entre sus estudiantes a Sirius Black y a Severus Snape, con quienes estaba emparentados de manera distante.

–… eso será todo. Lean el capítulo dos de sus textos, y no se presenten en mi siguiente clase sin tener conocimientos previos sobre el maleficio de rechazo, llamado propiamente _Flipendo._ De presentarse y desconocer el material de lectura, consideraré que dicho alumno ha incumplido con las pautas que he asignado y tomaré puntos de la Casa correspondiente a la que pertenezca, ¿Estoy siendo claro?

El profesor denotaba un aire de burguesía, y sus túnicas amarronadas eran de una calidad de costura por arriba del promedio. La muñeca y brazo izquierdo del profesor, se hallaban fuertemente ceñidas por correas que impedían que la tela de su atuendo develara más piel que sus puños. Sólo el ojo observador de Dorcas, percibió aquel detalle nimio.

–Él es tan lindo…– jactó Macdonal, sentada a la derecha de Hinata.

Ambas niñas de estatura corta se ubicaban por detrás de Severus y Lily. Hinata no escuchó a Mary, la asiática estaba demasiado absorta tomando notas en el pergamino, haciendo uso, por primera vez, de una pluma de escribir. La tinta líquida que escurría por el plumín, debía de apenas sumergirse en el tintero, o de lo contrario haría manchones al tocar la superficie ocre de la dura hoja de cuero.

Hinata anotó a toda prisa: leer el capítulo II del autor Quentim Trimble.

De haber oído a la rubia de su lado, Hyuuga hubiese estado, en parte, de acuerdo con el bufido de Evans, y a posterior, saliendo del salón de clases para dirigirse al laboratorio de Pociones, el comentario sórdido que llegó de Marlene dio el punto clave para describir al profesor Rosier.

–Lo que tiene de _bonito_ se iguala con lo imbécil, pedante y desnalgado que es– McKinnon infló sus cachetes pecosos. –Solo porque es un _Rosier,_ un nacido en los 'Sagrados Veintiocho', se cree tan importante como para mirarnos por arriba con la nariz empinada… ¡Importante mi trasero! Debería de ir y hechizarle en rosa esa túnica de geronte, a ver si aprende un par de-…

–Marlen, si te metes en problemas te golpearé– amenazó la delgada castaña acomodando un par de sus rizos tras la oreja.

–¡Pero Dorc, ¿viste como miró a nuestra Mary?! ¡¿O a Evans y a Hyuuga?!– lloriqueó Marlene, siguiendo de cerca a la niña castaña con quien creció. Dorcas prosiguió avanzando, sin detenerse a contemplar el teatro de la rubia parlanchina. –No me dejes hablando sola, Dorquitas, sabes que tengo razón.

–Tks, sé que tienes razón, solo trato de hacerte entender, en esa gruesa cabeza tuya, que él no vale la pena. No para que te metas en problemas– los iris azules de Meadowes, se posaron pesadamente en Hinata, pero claramente estaba hablando con Marlene –Ni siquiera el Ministerio debe considerar al profesor Rosier como candidato a algún puesto en las filas de combate o en las oficinas, de lo contrario no estaría trabajado aquí. Es evidente que Alastor Moody desconfía de él, por ello lo tienen lejos del ministro Crouch. Les doy crédito por hacerlo. Hay algo raro en su antebrazo izquierdo, destila _magia oscura_ , y no quiero que ninguna de ustedes se vea envuelta con sujetos que están relacionados con _Tu Ya Sabes_... No importa– Dorcas sacudió fuertemente la cabeza. –No importa, él que esté aquí, siendo un nacido en familia noble, es suficiente castigo para él.

–Emh, Meadowes– Hyuuga acomodó su bandolera, incapaz de apartar su mirada de los centrados y decaídos ojos azules. A la izquierda de Hinata, Mary iba revoloteando demasiado ensimismada en lo guapo que es Alf Rosier. –¿Qué son los 'Sagrados veintiochos'?

–Familias de magos que mantienen la pureza de la sangre. Trata de no inmiscuirte con ellos, no al menos con los que mantengan esa ideología– contestó cortantemente la castaña, acelerando sus pisadas hasta llegar junto a Lily y Snape.

Hinata se había mantenido un tanto apartada de la colorada y de Severus, fue tangible que el moreno quería pasar tiempo a solas con la pelirroja, y Hinata no iba a imponerse ante ellos. Respetaba la amistad de ambos. Dorcas, a diferencia de Hinata, se inmiscuyó entre el dúo, manteniéndose junto a Lily hasta que llegaron al salón de Pociones.

–Disculpa la actitud de Dorc, a veces deja de ser mi Dorquita y se vuelve una autentica _Orca_ asesina y mandona.– gruñó Marlene colgándose del hombro de la Hyuuga, al estilo bastón. La expresión en el rostro pecoso aparentó estar herida y consternada, con los meses Hinata descubriría que una de las vocaciones de McKinnon era la dramatización. Sin embargo, en esta particular ocasión, la rubia pecosa no estaba exagerando. Sinceramente Marlene se preocupaba por lo que estuviera rondando en los pensamientos de Meadowes, y si la dejó ir, sin detenerla, es porque a la pecosa tampoco le era grato la amistad de Lily con Snape. Los Gryffindor y Slytherin no podían ser amigos, no en esta época. –Umh, con respecto a tu pregunta de las veintiocho sangrientas familias de mierda, es lo que Dorc dijo. Linaje sanguíneo e ideales horribles, ten cuidado con ellos. No todos son de esa clase de ideología, no todos creemos que nacer de padres muggles o ser mestizos es algo aberrante o antinatural– suspiró. – _La mayoría no cree eso._ Tanto mi madre y la de Dorcas, y por ende una parte de nosotras mismas, pertenece al listado británico de las auténticas familias nacidas de sangre pura. El chico Snape también forma parte de eso, pero él es un mestizo, un nacido de madre maga con sangre pura y un padre muggle.

–Entiendo…– ciertamente Hinata no entendía, aunque no se animó a cuestionarle.

La pureza en la sangre de los magos parecía ser un tema tenso a la hora de abordar, y la asiática prefería posponer los asuntos complejos. Si era necesario saberlo, lo sabría, sino, no se preocuparía por ello. Internamente Hinata repitió el mantra que minimizaba sus nervios, – _todo estará bien, todos estaremos bien–_ Evans, durante el viaje en tren, le aseguró que ellas debían estar aquí, que la herencia de sangre no imponía superioridad y que Severus las apoyaba ¿qué más podía importar? La niña Hyuuga no se percató si el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras les dirigió a los nacidos de muggles miradas ácidas, pero, el que pasara por sobre su percepción no contrarrestó la ausencia de tranquilidad con la que muchos de los alumnos acarrearon al salir del aula 3C.

–El apellido de soltera de mi madre era Nott –comentó Marlene pasando su otro codo por el hombro de Mary. –Si no fuera por mi padre, quien enamoró a mi madre con sus pecas y pañuelos de Gryffrindor, actualmente sería Marlene Nott…– gimió –Lo sé, chicas, lo sé. Suena horrible.

–¿Creen que el profesor Rosier dé clases particulares?– inquirió Mary, transparentando en sus ojos chocolates una ilusión que hizo explotar a Marlene y negar con la cabeza a Hinata.

–No creo… no creo que él de clases particulares– titubeó la asiática. –Pero, si quieres, podemos ir a biblioteca a estudiar juntas.

–Está bien… no estará el sexy profesor Rosier, pero al menos estudiaré. Juro que no entendí nada de lo que dijo. Ni siquiera sé si compre los libros correctos en el Callejón Diagon.

–Mary, ¿Recuerdas que te prometí que Dorc y yo te defenderíamos de todos quienes te molestasen? Bien, créeme que lo haremos, pero por favor no nos pongas la situación más complicada. Dorcas me golpeará si trato de hechizar al profesor, y estoy segura que antes que finalice el año, terminaré perdiendo el quicio con ese imbécil.

A un par de pasos atrás, Potter y Sirius formulaban planes para meter en esta misma tarde una bomba fétida en el estudio de Alf Rosier. A ninguno de los azabaches le simpatizó la manera de hablar del auror, y en lo particular, a James le disgustó enormemente como miró a sus compañeros de Casa. Específicamente a Remus Lupin. El castaño larguirucho no emitió vocablo alguno, no se quejó, era como si incluso estuviera esperando que se asquearan con su presencia, y tan pronto como terminó la clase, Remus salió disparando hacia al salón de Pociones con la cabeza baja y los hombros decaídos.

Lupin ni siquiera les habló, fue como si actuara temeroso de que ellos hubiesen percibido _algo_.

–Err, chicos ¿vieron que en el desayuno la chica colorada y la _china_ se sentaron en la mesa de los Slytherins?– la pregunta sosa de Peter, quien iba engullendo un pastel de caldero, fue ignorada por Black.

–Amigo, todos en el salón las vieron. Era, _bastante destacable,_ las corbatas y dobladillos rojos de sus túnicas. Resaltaban en exceso entre las serpientes verdosas– indicó James bostezando ruidosamente. –Y por cierto, no creo que la amiga de Evans sea de nativa de China.

–Tiene los ojos rasgados, ¿no? Ese es un rasgo facial de los chinos. O al menos eso dice mi madre– señaló Pettigrew recibiendo un coscorrón amistoso en la nuca.

–Es de apellido Hyuuga. Creo que su nombre es Hinata Hyuuga– acuñó Potter, captando inmediatamente la atención de Sirius. –Ella ha de ser japonesa… Los ojos rasgados, son un rasgo común de casi todos los asiáticos, y Japón es uno de los tantos países de Asia. Al igual que China o Corea, e incluso Rusia con quien no comparten ningún rasgo facial.

–Aja… ¿Y qué diferencia hay entre los chinos y los japoneses? ¿No son lo mismo? Porque para mí se ven iguales– fue el turno de Black de darle un coscorrón, no muy amistoso, en la dura cabeza rubia del niño rechoncho. –¡ _Auch_! Eso dolió, Sirius.

–Eres un gran, enorme, y reverendo tonto, Pettigrew.

–Oe, tampoco es para que lo golpees y le insultes, Sirius– regañó James fastidiándose por el arrebato violento del chico de ojos grises. Un arrebato que con el tiempo se haría costumbre. – No todos conocen la historia de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. De no ser porque a mis padres les interesa la política muggle, puede que yo tampoco estuviese informado. Sé más tolerante, ¿quieres?

–Hmf, como sea, sigamos planeando como vamos a meter en los aposentos del profesor Rosier la bomba fétida. Tengo un par de ideas para hacerlo– rebuznó Black.

Sirius no iba a disculparse con Peter, ni tampoco iba a ser tolerante con el ignaro. Si se desconoce una cuestión, lo idóneo es quedarse en silencio y hacerse con la información antes de abrir la boca para soltar una idiotez. Sirius detestaba a su familia, aborrecía a la gran mayoría de los Blacks, pero siendo un niño educado bajo ciertos valores que forjaron su temperamento le era difícil, sino imposible, desvincularse de castigar al ignorante.

Los pesados iris de acero se posaron en la espalda de la silueta pequeña de Hinata, experimentó, para con ella, un sentimiento similar al que tenía únicamente por su hermano pequeño, Regulus Black, _compasión_.

.

Desde el inicio de las prácticas de Vuelo, a las 15:30 pm., Hyuuga supo que esta sería su materia menos favorita, y no particularmente porque la escoba ni siquiera se inmutara ante su llamado, prefiriendo quedarse inmóvil sobre el césped en lugar de siquiera levitar unos centímetros o rodar por el pastizal, como sucedía con algunos otros compañeros más habilidosos que ella. Rara vez Hinata se frustraba, pero eran, en su mayoría, los gritos militares al mejor estilo de sargento, que impartía el profesor Hooch, lo que produjo en ella que quisiera usar la escoba para lo que convencionalmente se usa: Barrer.

A su lado, siguiendo la formación de dos filas enfrentadas de alumnos, Lily había obtenido éxito al llegar la escoba hasta su mano, pero aun así, la colorada no conseguía despegar del suelo. Sus pies estaban anclados, y se sentía estúpida por tener la escoba entre sus piernas y ser incapaz de emplearla para el vuelo. Tampoco favorecía al decreciente humor de Evans, el que Potter, con una gracia que Hinata contempló maravillada, se desplegara más allá de los pares de metros permitidos por el instructor.

James era excepcional con el uso de la escoba, se mantenía firme, seguro y confiado. Volar era su segunda naturaleza.

–¡Excelente, Sr. Potter, excelente! ¡Ahora baje inmediatamente, y sobrevuele por la altura que les he delimitado! ¡Y cuando digo ahora es, AHORA! ¡O lo transformaré en un Snidget dorado, antes que pueda pronunciar correctamente Quidditch!– los gritos del canoso señor Hooch, escaparon con gotas de saliva que terminaron impregnando en uno de los alumnos que estaba a varios metros de su posición.

Los escupitajos involuntarios, llegaron justo sobre la mejilla y frente de Snape.

Severus se limpió el rocío de fluido con el dobladillo de la manga de la túnica. A él tampoco le hacía gracia que el idiota de Potter se pavoneara por los aires con suma elegancia, siendo el centro de atención y disfrutando de los elogios provenientes del extravagante y gritón profesor. Snape apenas si podía elevarse un par de pies, para luego perder el impulso y volver al suelo. No comprendía en que es lo que se estaba equivocando, sabía bastante teoría de vuelo en escoba, tenía hasta su propio equipo de Quidditch favorito, e inclusive, hasta antes de que Potter empezara a exhibirse con sus dotes de genio nato volador, Severus auguró que esta clase de los jueves por la tarde con el señor Hooch, también sería parte de sus asignaturas favoritas.

Snape envidió la destreza del chico de Gryffindor.

–¡Enseguida, profesor, solo permítame darles una _pequeña_ demostración para mi audiencia!– James realizó en el aire una pirueta circular, quedando a la altura máxima que se les permitía. Los aplausos de felicitaciones de sus compañeros de Casa no se hicieron esperar. El mismo anciano Hooch sonrió orgulloso por el alumno brillante de su primer año. –¿Qué pasa, Quejicus? ¿No tienes músculos para poder siquiera levitar?

Snape blasfemó entre dientes. –Eres un arrogante, Potter.

–Pffh, acuérdate que _él_ no tiene ni músculos ni cerebro– aseguró Sirius, planeando con firmeza sobre la escoba. Black no era tan habilidoso como James, no al menos en el uso de la escoba. Sin embargo, el chico de ojos grises contaba con el temple y orgullo para no quedar por debajo del niño con gafas redondas. –No me sorprende que el Quejicus haya terminado en Slytherin, la Casa de los perdedores.

–Ignóralos, Sev– pidió Lily, fulminando con su mirada a ambos idiotas que se habían arrimado, rompiendo la formación. –Sus egos inflados han de ser la única causa o factor para que puedan volar. Tienen demasiado aire en sus cráneos vacíos.

–¿Me estas insultando, Evans?– inquirió James, agarrándose el pecho con fingida dolencia. –Porque si lo fue… Tendrás que trabajar en tus futuros comentarios, no son muy elocuentes.

Sirius, pasando por alto a la pelirroja, agitó su melena ondulada y sonrió socarronamente en dirección a la Hyuuga. El timbre de su voz, cambió inmediatamente a uno simpático. –Hola, 'Nata, ¿tienes problemas con el manejo de tu escoba? ¿Necesitas consejos del 'Gran Sirius Black'?

–…– los pómulos de la asiática se sonrosaron. Abrió la boca dispuesta a emitir una negativa que nunca emergió de sus cuerdas vocales.

–¿Quién es, 'Nata?– indagó James, posando sus iris avellanas en la niña de melena azul.

–James, te presento a 'Nata. La 'Nata, te presento a James Potter. Él es el único de nosotros dos que tiene el cráneo hueco, te lo aseguro– enseñó burlescamente Black, señalando con una palma extendida hacia el uno y el otro. Dirigiéndose a James, el chico de porte aristocrático prosiguió la presentación –Ella es la amiga de _tu_ pequeño Habanero Sangriento.

–Ah, ella es la amiga de Evans– Potter acomodó sus gafas sonriendo hacia Lily. La pelirroja tuvo un tic en el párpado inferior, ¿cómo la habían llamado? ¿Habanero qué…? –Es un placer, 'Nata, los amigos de Sirius son mis amigos. Espero que nos llevemos bien, ya que, como te habrás dado cuenta, somos Gryffindor's ¡La mejor Casa de todo Hogwarts!– James extendió su mano hacia Hyuuga, quien por amabilidad, devolvió el saludo con vacilación. James apretó el agarre por un segundo, luego la soltó e inspeccionó críticamente hacia la escoba aún acostada. –¿Sabes? tu problema para con la escoba está en con que determinación le llamas. La escoba no va a obedecerte si le susurras o tartamudeas, tienes que mostrarte segura, prueba gritándole y veras que al menos así se mueve.

El ceño de Hinata se frunció en confusión.– _¿Debo gritarle a la escoba?_ – El profesor no especificó, en ningún momento, que debían gritarle a los escobillones… aunque si era honesta consigo misma, el señor Hooch llevaba vociferándoles desde que inicio la clase, hace ya más de veinte minutos. Actualmente el fornido adulto, se encontraba riñendo y dando fuertes chiflidos con el silbato hacia Mary y el chico Pettigrew, quienes se habian auto-lesionado así mismos con los mangos de las escobas.

Marlene rió fuertemente ante el moretón en la frente despejada de la Macdonal. Bufando, Dorcas pateó en la espinilla a McKinnon, silenciándola.

Quizás en la demostración, sobre exagerada de porte milico, estuviera la clave para que aprendiesen a volar, pensó inocentemente Hinata.

–¿Cómo _es_ que me llamaste, Black?– Lily apretó el mango del palo.

–Habanero Sangriento– repitió calmadamente Sirius, señalado al de anteojos. –James te bautizo así en el tren.

–La traición, amigo. Me estas mandando al frente– espetó jocosamente Potter, ajeno al destello de ira que emergía de los iris opales de Evans.

–Me declaro culpable de los cargos– rió Black, agitando sus piernas que pendían suspendidas a los lados de la escoba. –Aunque debo admitir, que es un muy buen apodo. Le calza como guante a la mano, y yo _aborrezco_ los pimientos colorados.

–Ni que lo digas. Detesto cuando mi madre pone habaneros en las ensaladas.

–¡Potteeeer!– rugió la colorada, despegando, involuntariamente, sus pies del pastizal. En menos de un segundo, Lily empezó a alzarse en vuelo. Todos los sentidos de supervivencia de los pelinegros que levitaban a un metro de altura, se activaron. James retrocedió, por mero instinto, para salvarse el pellejo. –¡¿Quién te dio permiso para llamarme de esa manera tan… tan ridícula?!

–No es ridícula, es un… ¿apodo cariñoso?–dudó –Como el que le pones a un gato enfurruñado que te enseña sus pequeñas garras para defenderse. Es adorable, eres adorable– se defendió el chico de lentes, inclinando su torso para mayor impulso ante la huida inminente.

–¿Cómo el que le pones a un qué…? ¡Uuuuy! ¡Te enseñare que tan adorable puedo ser, Potter! ¡Ven aquí!– Lily, quien hasta no hace menos de un minuto estuvo perjurando por no poder siquiera elevarse un pie del suelo, se lanzaba actualmente en picada para intentar atrapar a Potter.

James, a toda prisa, montando majestuosamente la escoba, escapó del iracundo enojo de la niña que conoció en el compartimiento. –¡Si muero, recuerda que tenemos detención, Sirius! ¡McGonagall no terminó de sermonearnos!

–¡Entonces más te vale no morir, idiota! No pienso recibir yo solo la segunda parte del discurso sobre ' _Buen comportamiento'_ y esas mierdas. – determinó Black, sonriendo de lado. Lentamente las facciones aristocráticas, volvieron a posarse en la cara de la asiática. Una de las delimitadas y perfectas cejas ónix de él se alzaron por la ausencia de atención a su persona.

Tanto Hinata como Snape se estaban mirando con expresiones de búhos, incapaces de pestañear a causa de no asimilar que fue lo que acababa de ocurrir para alterar a tal grado a la apacible Evans. El moreno de Slytherin, conocía a Lily desde hace años, sabía que había ciertos botones que sacaban a flote el temperamento de la pelirroja, pero nunca antes había sucedido que un niñato idiota como Potter pudiese conseguir con tanta facilidad hacer estallar el mal genio de su amiga.

La envidia de Snape se incrementó por los celos.

A la distancia, manteniéndose al alcance visual de los alumnos, la silueta de dos túnicas negras pertenecientes a una colorada y un azabache de hebras indomables, revolaron los alrededores del jardín delantero del castillo, deteniendo por unos cuantos minutos la actividad de la clase. El profesor Hooch se rascó la calva entre sus pelos blancos, y murmuró, soñadoramente, como si estuviera rememorando algún suceso de su propia vida:

–Pubertos, así es como inician, persiguiéndose con escobas y prometiéndose matarse entre sí… En mis tiempos, _eso_ era un pedido de matrimonio. Así fue como me casé, y mi amada y joven Rolanda aún me persigue a escobazos por nuestro hogar.

Remus, teniendo problemas para controlar el equilibrio gravitacional en la levitación con su escoba, se palmeó fuertemente la frente con clara irritación. Él fue el único que escuchó la idiotez dicha por el maestro, y se replanteó, seriamente, sobre cuáles eran los escrúpulos diplomáticos del mayor para impartir clases.

–Oe 'Nata, mi invitación a darte algunos consejos, sigue en pie.– Sirius descendió grácilmente de su escoba. –James ya se está encargando de darle ayuda al Habanero Sangriento– sacudió la cabeza con altanería –vaya carácter podrido que tiene tu amiga, ¿eh?

–Emh, no creo que esa sea la forma adecuada de ayudarle… y Lily no tiene un carácter… umh, p-podrido– tartamudeó Hinata, devolviendo con incomodidad sus ojos grises a los igualmente similares acromáticos.

–Está volando– se encogió de hombros –para mí eso es ayudarle.

–La están molestando– siseó Snape, manteniéndose apartado de la Hyuuga. No estaba defendiendo a la chiquilla tartamuda, sino a Lily. –Tú y el imbécil de Potter son una completa molestia.

–Por lo que a mí respecta –la voz de Sirius se volvió apática. – el único imbécil aquí eres tú. Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte suspendido con la escoba, eres un c _ompleto_ perdedor.

–Tks…– Severus chasqueó la lengua. No pasó desapercibido para Black, el que el bastardo de melena grasienta mirase despectivamente hacia la escobilla inmóvil al lado de Hinata. Insinuando que, como mínimo, él tuvo el éxito de que la escoba le respondiese.

–¿Comparándote con los demás? ¿Qué tan envidioso puedes ser, Quejicus?– Black dio un paso amenazante hacia Snape. –Te pondré en tu lugar si no apartas tu nariz ganchuda de los asuntos que no te competen, ¡Deja de mirarla! –rabió.

Hinata reconoció aquel porte 'protector' de Black, lo había visto innumerables veces en su hermano mayor cuando sus compañeros de primaria la mortificaban burlándose de sus cambiantes hebras añiles que se escapaban de la boina. Solían llamarle " _niña demonio_ ", le faltó aplomo para defenderse de las burlas, confiando en que Neji siempre aparecía por alguna de las esquinas de los institutos para socorrerle y volver juntos al departamento. Pero aquí no estaba su hermano, y Sirius no era Neji. La Hyuuga pasó desapercibido el desdén de Snape para con su ineptitud en vuelo.

Girando sobre sus talones, se interpuso entre las miradas de odio de ambos chicos.

–Agradezco el… ofrecimiento, Black, es muy amable tu intención– respondió en tono respetuoso inclinando el mentón hacia abajo. –pero prefiero seguir intentándolo por mí misma.

–Pffh, no esperaba menos de ti, Quejicus. Salvaguardándote tras las niñas– bufó Sirius, tergiversando los vocablos a conveniencia de la aseveración. –¿La dulce 'Nata tiene que defenderte cuando la sangrienta Evans no está? De ser un completo perdedor has pasado a ser simplemente patético.

–Eso no es-…– Hinata no tuvo oportunidad para corregirle.

–¡Yo no me estoy escondiendo tras ninguna niña! Mucho menos tras alguien tan _inútil_ y _tartamuda_ como Hyuuga– Severus se bajó de su escoba y adelantó un par de pasos hacia el Gryffindor.

El insulto llegó a oídos de Hinata, quien ladeó su rostro hacia alguna esquina del patio, deteniéndose en los arbustos laterales de los costados del castillo. Los flecos azules se tornaron ligeramente más oscuros, opacándose en un tinte cobalto. No le dolió el adjetivo empleado para descalificarle, en cierta parte le daba la razón a Snape, casi todos habían tenido alguna proeza en lo que lleva la práctica de vuelo, lo que la transformaba en un fiasco. Sin embargo, el que se lo pusieran en palabras, el que lo dijese alguien quien le agradaba, la lastimaba.

–¡¿Cómo la llamaste?!– Rugió ásperamente Sirius. El azabache arrojó su escobilla y trató de traspasar por encima a la asiática quien se interpuso ante él y la grasienta serpiente. –¡Repítelo! ¡Te desafío a que vuelvas a decirlo!

No fue suficiente el que Hinata se intercalara con los brazos extendidos hacia los costados. La chica tuvo que aferrarse con rudeza a la tela de los hombros de Black. Nunca antes se tomó tal osadía de invadir un espacio personal, pero estaba en la Casa de los Leones, debía hacer mérito a la valentía que anidaba encontrar, y pararse a pensar no fue una opción. No cuando debía detenerle.

–Está bien, no importa. De verdad, no tiene importancia– musitó aceleradamente Hyuuga, enfrentando sus pupilas redondeadas con las salvajes y expandidas de Sirius. El niño que retenía no la estaba escuchando, Black era presa de un ataque de cólera, en el cual no importaba el motivo que lo llevó al enojo, lo único que Sirius entendía en estos lapsus es que debía romperle la cara al Slytherin por mofarse de uno de sus compañeros. –Snape tiene r-razón. No he podido si quiera hacer que la escoba me responda… no es para que te enfurezcas con él. No por algo en lo que tiene razón.

Las cejas de Severus se elevaron por sobre su frente. El moreno retrocedió uno de los pasos que había avanzado hacia Black. Si Lily llegaba a enterarse de lo que le dijo a Hinata, se disgustaría con él al punto de no hablarle, tal como ocurre cuando tomaba represalias contra Petunia. Snape miró la nuca de la Hyuuga, a diferencia de Petunia Evans, la chica que acompaña a Lily no había hecho nada para merecer el menosprecio.

La envidia corrosiva de Snape le impidió socavar en el sentimiento de culpa. Prefiriendo responsabilizar a Hinata por el momento tenso que tanto él como Black incitaron.

–¡No! ¡No tiene ninguna razón, y voy a hacérselo saber de manera que jamás lo olvide!– Sirius trató de sacarse del paso a la chica de ojos rasgados, pero, o Hinata era terca, o él no estaba aplicando la suficiente fuerza para empujarla. –Suéltame, 'Nata, esto ya no es asunto tuyo.

Y verdaderamente no lo era.

Por alguna cuestión que sobreexcedía la capacidad de asimilación de Sirius, él tomó demasiado personal el agravio contra Hinata.

–Lo es. Es asunto mío. Por favor, sólo… sólo cálmate, Snape no te ha hecho nada– suplicó Hyuuga, ahogando la respiración, ¿Dónde estaba el profesor Hooch cuando se lo necesitaba? Si Sirius continuaba empujándole, eventualmente terminaría por tirarla. Y sabe sólo Dios, o el mismísimo _kamisama_ , como se desenlazaría esta situación.

Un par de niños de Slytherin de primer año, con las escobas empuñadas en mano, rompieron filas al aproximarse por detrás de Severus. Ambos impusieron sus presencias con fines para nada pacificadores. No estaban allí para dar ayuda a su tercer compañero de dormitorio, con quien ni siquiera hicieron esfuerzo por presentarse en la noche anterior. Despreciaron a Snape por su condición de mestizaje sanguíneo, y a fuerza de hacerse valer, el pálido moreno de nariz caída, tendría que demostrarles en los próximos años si les sería útil o no.

De momento Mulciber y Avery aprovecharían de la distracción del maestro y demás compañeros para humillar al heredero de la antigua y noble casa de los Blacks.

Mulciber Aragón, posó sus dedos cortos y regordetes, sobre el hombro diestro de Severus. –¿Estos _Gryffindors_ – escupió –están dándote problemas, Snape? ¿Necesitas que los pongamos en su lugar?

–No– respondió Severus con inexpresividad, removiendo el hombro para soltarse del agarre "amigable" del muchacho corpulento de tez trigueña. Severus no consiguió su cometido, y el agarre en su hombro se prensó de forma dolorosa.

–A mí me parece que _sí._ Ellos están claramente buscando problemas… Hump, me pregunto por qué será– tarareó Avery sonriendo con una beta de malicia. –¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Todavía sigues irritado por el aullador que te envió tu madre al mediodía, Black? ¿Te has dado cuenta del grave y terrible error que cometiste al ser seleccionado entre los traidores? Es sorprendente que tengas cara para estar aquí, después del vergonzoso y asertivo comunicado que te envió tu madre. Realmente debes de…

Avery prosiguió parloteando.

Sirius castañeó los dientes al recordar el resiente acontecimiento humillante, que ocurrió un par de horas atrás en el Gran Salón. Una de las lechuzas pertenecientes a los Blacks, dejó caer en el mediodía, sobre _su_ plato de almuerzo, una carta sellada en cera negruzca que ilustraba el emblema de su apellido. Al abrir la misiva, mostrándose más seguro de lo que realmente estaba, emergieron los labios finos y pintarrajeados de Walburga Black, su madre. La mujer vociferó en una octava de voz la deshonra que significaba para ella y la familia, que él, su primogénito, no hubiese sido seleccionado entre los Slytherin como era tradición.

La carta concluyó en un agudo chillido sobre no querer verlo este año para navidad.

La varita mágica de Sirius se deslizó por la manga diestra de su túnica. Si Mulciber y Avery vinieron a él, con la intención de provocarle, – _¡Si vinieron con la intención de tocarme los cojones!–_ meditó, les daría a ambos con el gusto. Sin embargo, no tenía intención de dejarles salir ilesos.

Hinata, impidiéndole aún el paso, se congeló al ver la punta de la vara entre los nudillos de Black. El cabello azulino pasó inmediatamente a adquirir un tinte púrpura, denotando preocupación. Vista desde lejos, la cabeza de Hinata parecía una berenjena.

–… en fin, has de ser la mayor vergüenza en la historia de tu familia. "El primogénito y heredero de un linaje puro e incuestionable", seleccionado en la Casa de los _estúpidos_ Gryffindors. –se burló Avery, manteniendo su expresión petulante. –Si corres con suerte Black, te sacaran de Hogwarts durante este fin de semana. Terminarás estudiando en el Instituto Durmstrang, al otro lado de Europa.

–Tú eres el único a quien enviaran a otro lado, Avery, a la enfermería ¡ _Incen-_!…– Sirius iba a dirigir uno de los hechizos más avanzados que conocía, uno de los cuales, a su corta edad, había aprendido a convocar perfectamente en escalas pequeñas.

El pensamiento ilustrado, de que el terroso copete del peinado de Theodore Avery se vería perfecto ardiendo en llamas, hizo sonreír maniacamente a Sirius.

No obstante el haz de fuego jamás se convocó.

El trío de Slytherin fue derribado por la figura de James Potter, quien pasó a toda prisa volando con ligereza en la escoba, llevándose cuesta abajo a los _idiotas_ de corbata verde. La clara intención de Mulciber y Avery, sobre humillar a Sirius, se vio truncada, y para consternación de Snape, en la parte del pastizal que cayeron, hubo un pequeño pero profundo charco de barro que se impregnó en las partes traseras de sus túnicas.

Lily, con las mejillas en tonos jengibres a causa del esfuerzo físico que ejercía el vuelo, siguió el trayecto del chico con gafas, ajena a los compañeros derribados. No podía importarle menos la situación a su alrededor. –¡Da la cara Potter! ¡No seas tan cobarde!

–¡Aprecio demasiado mi vida como para morir, en mi primer día de clases, a manos del Habanero Sangriento!

–¡Uuuuy, deja de llamarme así!

–¡Nunca!

Lo que estaba en mira de Evans era, atrapar a James y, a posterior, estrangularlo a la manera muggle.

El profesor Hooch felicitó abiertamente a la pareja, otorgando veinte puntos para la Casa de Gryffindor. El adulto vanaglorió las habilidades de Potter, muy por arriba de lo prudentemente justo. Lily se detuvo jadeando por aire, y se consternó al saber que sus primeras felicitaciones estuvieran ligadas a la provocación de James.

Lupin rodó los ojos. No fue necesario que siguiera cuestionándose cuales eran los escrúpulos del profesor para impartir clases, el hombre carecía de un juicio equitativo.

–¡…y ustedes, Slytherins, haber cuando dejan de jugar a hacer pasteles de lodo y empiezan a hacer algo productivo con esas escobas!– gruñó el anciano, pasando por alto el hecho que fue Potter el que derribó a los niños. –¡¿Dónde dejaron su espíritu competitivo?, ¿En el gordo trasero de Slughort?! Hmf, ¡Sólo por ser vuestra primera clase, no estoy tomado puntos de su Casa! Pero sepan que deberían sentirse avergonzados, señores. ¡Avergonzados! –repitió.

Fue el turno de Peter Pettigrew de secarse las gotas de saliva que llegaron a su cara ante los gritos de Hooch.

–¡Maldición!– enfurruñó Mulciber sacándose de arriba el peso pluma de Severus.

–Maldito Potter y _esa_ asquerosa sangre sucia– gimió Avery sacudiendo a sus laterales las palmas embarradas. –Ya verán cuando mi padre se entere de _esto_ … No les quedaran ganas de querer volar nunca más.

Riéndose con ganas, Black los señaló con sorna. –¡Serpientes embarradas! ¡Esto es diez mil veces más vergonzoso que un aullador enviado por una vieja arpía!

Los alumnos más próximos a ellos, dejaron de contemplar la destreza de James al escapar de Evans, y posaron sus atenciones en las figuras avergonzadas que se levantaban con los orgullos heridos y traseros cubiertos en lodo. Remus y Hinata, fueron unos de los pocos alumnos que no voltearon a verles. No había mérito en burlarse de los accidentes, y no iban a señalarlos ante el infortunio de estar cubiertos de lodo.

–Vámonos– ordenó Mulciber, llevándose, a tropezones, a Snape. –Tenemos que cambiarnos antes que el prefecto Malfoy se entere de… _esto_ , tks.

Avery prosiguió el rumbo de la mole corpulenta que es Mulciber. Los ojos grises de Black siguieron divertidamente al trío, y el túpete alto de la cabellera castaña de Theodore fue observado con particular interés. Si se volvía a presentar una situación similar, Sirius no dudaría en prender fuego la cabeza terrosa de la serpiente.

–Lo siento…–susurró Hinata, soltando su agarre de los antebrazos de Black. Torpemente y con suavidad alisó los pliegues de la tela negra y suave. –Arrugue tu túnica. De verdad, lo siento.– El cabello de Hinata se mantuvo en un tono violáceo, el cual empezó a aclararse una vez que Sirius guardó la varita mágica.

Black pestañeó un par de veces, saliendo de su aturdimiento.

–No importa, en serio. No me molestan un par de arrugas– Sirius se alejó del toque fantasma de Hinata. Se arregló, por sí mismo, el par de pliegues que quedaron en sus hombreras. –Lo que si me irrita, es que dejaste que alguien como Quejicus, un _gitano grasiento de nariz de duende,_ te llamara inútil y tartamuda. Tks, para colmo le diste la razón… ¿No tienes orgullo? ¿Te gusta que te pisoteen?

Hinata negó dócilmente con la cabeza –A-a palabras necias, oídos sordos.

–¡¿Qué?!– Sirius escudriñó el rostro de la niña, tratando de comprenderle. En respuesta al escrutinio, Hyuuga se agachó, tomó la escoba de él y con una sonrisa amable, extendió el objeto que él no tardo en agarrar. El brillo índigo volvió a las hebras de la asiática. –Mira, no tienes que gritarle a la escoba para que te obedezca, no es así como funciona. Al menos a mí no me funcionó así– se encogió de hombros –Trata de convocarla con la misma determinación con la que me has detenido. Eso debería bastar.

El azabache empezó a alejarse, dispuesto a ir a buscar a James, quien ya había terminado con la demostración de escape en vuelo. Actualmente Potter corría entre risas, mientras escapaba de la furia de Evans. Lily iba a golpear a James con el mango de la escobilla.

–Etto… Black– llamó Hinata. –gracias, por el consejo. Lo aprecio.

Sonriendo socarronamente, Sirius colocó entre sus pies la cola de la escoba, desplazándose con majestuosidad por el espacio despejado de la formación enfrentada de alumnos.

–Una semana, 'Nata. Una semana y estarás llamándome por mi nombre.

Hinata suspiró, dudaba que aquello sucediera. Black fue amable con ella, y le estaba muy agradecida, incluso cuando la amabilidad de él acarreó una situación tensa que hubiese preferido evitar. Pero Black era agresivo y se mofó de Lily y Snape quienes no se merecieron aquel trato. Dudó si es que alguna vez podría llamarlo por su nombre.

Nerviosa, extendió sus dedos diestro, despejando la palma, su postura se tornó rígida y en una voz que oscilaba entre suplica y entendimiento, convocó a la escoba que tantos malestares estaba trayéndole desde el inicio de clases.

–¡Arriba!

Exitosamente, la escoba de Hinata se elevó hasta su agarre.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Finales de Septiembre de 1971 –_ Biblioteca de Hogwarts Ala Oeste del castillo. **

Debido a la "condición" que acarreó desde mediados de su niñez, Remus tuvo que desarrollar un sentido de observación minuciosa y flotante el cual lo aseguró para ocultar _esa_ parte en él que no debía ser descubierta. Sabiendo cómo mantenerse aislado de los entornos sociales, analizaba con calma los ambientes en los que, por una u otra cuestión, terminaba siendo participe. Medía cada una de las palabras que empleaba ante los demás, y concedía una cabida mínima para que otros le conocieran. Usaba el sarcasmo como su fuente de discurso y dejaba ver una fachada de sí mismo, la _carcasa humana._ Estaba a gusto con ello, su madre era la única que le oiría decir lo duro que es el no ser como los otros niños, el no poder andar tan solo en bóxers por las duchas, puesto que el miedo de que viesen sus cicatrices era siempre constante. Mantenía en un rango mínimo a sus cambios de humor para que no tomasen parte en sus acciones. Él está bien con ello, se repetía continuamente que _todo estaría bien_ si seguía manteniendo distancia.

Sin embargo, era difícil mantenerse apartado de los compañeros asignados a su dormitorio.

James Potter era tan buen observador como Remus. Detrás de aquellos burlones iris avellanas, resguardados por unas gafas circulares, había un intelecto racional y logístico que podía ser fácilmente sobreestimado. Lupin hizo una nota mental de ser sumamente cuidadoso al dejar acercársele a James. Por otro lado Sirius Black es todo lo que dejaba ver, un chico risueño, impulsivo y avasallador, listo y despierto como ningún otro niño de once años, pero un cabezota legendario que no medía la magnitud de sus comentarios llegando a ser sumamente hiriente y asertivo. El mayor afectado de aquellos comentarios, en estas primeras semanas, fue Peter Pettigrew.

Peter es con quien Remus habló durante su viaje en el exprés que les recogió en la plataforma 9 ¾.

Con Pettigrew le era fácil el entablar un dialogo plano y superfluo. El chico rubio poco y nada se inmiscuía, aparte que últimamente Peter se estuvo apegando demasiado a James al punto que parecía idolatrarlo. Allá donde fueran las pisadas de Potter y Black, en busca de generar alguna 'broma', _disturbio_ , las cuales en mayoría se centraron en fastidiar al profesor Alf Rosier, el muchachito rechoncho estaría vitoreando y acompañando en los castigos a los dos azabaches.

Medianamente Lupin creyó que sus compañeros de dormitorio no representarían una amenaza para descubrir su _condición_. Siempre que él mantuviese la distancia, podría mantenerse a salvo. Podría seguir siendo un alumno admitido en Hogwarts y contar con personas de su misma edad a quienes llamar _compañeros_. No amigos. Su padre, Lyall Lupin, le advirtió sobre la cercanía de generar amistades: …– _Debó de ser el peor padre en la historia, y no digas que no lo soy, porque sé que soy un padre terrible. Tu madre me odiará por esto, pero... solo te pediré que trates de no acercarte tanto a los otros chicos, ellos podrían lastimarte, Remus. Si descubren tu licantropía, por más amigos que digan ser para ti, no te comprenderán.– los ojos cafés de Lyall se llenaron de lágrimas. –Perdóname, hijo, sé que es una carga pesada y que soy un padre horrible. Perdóname.–…_ Remus consideraba que su padre era precavido, no terrible ni horrible. No entendió porque siempre se disculpaba con él.

Remus pasó una de las hojas del libro que ojeaba. Aparentó, no reconocer, que un par de chicos se aproximaban al mesón en el que estudiaba. Hasta la fecha, el único "problema" dentro de sus observaciones, recaía en la simpática y amigable Lily Evans.

–Buenas tardes, Remus– saludó la colorada, sonriendo con una mueca imposible de ignorar –Me preguntaba si, ¿Podemos estudiar aquí, contigo? Te prometo que no haremos bulla. Seremos silenciosos.

–Eerr…sí, claro– titubeó Lupin, haciendo espacio en la mesa que se había acomodado. El libro de ' _Las fuerzas oscuras: una guía para la autoprotección'_ , fue apilado junto a sus primeras notas tomadas en las clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Alf Rosier, estaba empeñado en acomplejarle el trabajo a Remus.

–Gracias– Lily se acomodó en el asiento de al lado de Lupin. Depositó un par de libros de diversas materias sobre el tablero de roble. –¿Eso es _Maleficio de los mocos_?– pestañeo confusa – Ese capítulo lo estudiaremos dentro de dos semanas, cuando acabemos de emplear correctamente el Flipendo. Hump…– tarareó con un mohín – ¿Estas adelantando unidades, Remus?

El castaño reprimió el impulso de tapar sus notas de los curiosos ojos esmeraldas. – _Menos mal que dijo que se mantendría en silencio–_ pensó, soltando un inaudible resoplido.

–Si, estoy adelantado… unidades– concedió Lupin, inclinando sus hombros.

–Vaya, eso es muy admirable– Evans abrió su maletín de cuero, extrajo un montículo de pergaminos en blanco junto con una pluma de cóndor para escribir y un tintero con amuleto recargable. –Con Sev' debemos iniciar con el ensayo de Mandrágoras. La profesora Sprout ha impartido, de forma imparcial, el mismo trabajo para las cuatro Casas. Bueno, _para casi todos_ – susurró Lily con un ligero tono de orgullo en su voz. –Dos de los alumnos de primer año, fueron felicitados por conseguir exitosamente traspasar las mandragulas sin cometer error alguno. Y habiendo tantas maneras de equivocarse, desde cómo se coloca la raíz, hasta la cantidad de tierra y agua que se emplea, es… es sorprendente que lo hayan logrado. Aunque no esperaba menos de Hina. –sonrió volviendo su mirada hacia Snape.

Benjy Fenwick, un compañero de primer año de la Casa de Hufflepuff, y Hyuuga Hinata, la niña de extraño cabello azul de la Casa de los Leones, fueron quienes al finalizar el primer módulo de Botánica, ostentaron las premiaciones de la señora Sprout. La mandrágoras de ambos germinaron adecuadamente en el traspasar de las macetas.

–Lily centrémonos en el ensayo– indicó Severus, frunciendo el ceño a Remus. Al moreno no le gustaba compartir la atención de Evans. –Vinimos a la biblioteca para eso, no te distraigas.

–Claro Sev', empecemos.

Lupin se encogió en su asiento, a diferencia del maestro en Defensa, la señora Sprout y los demás profesoras, eran mucho más tolerables con su condición y le dieron plazos más extensos para presentar las tareas. Según la profesora de Transformaciones, Minerva McGonagall, se le concederían estos plazos extra de tiempo hasta que él se adecuara. Remus dudaba que fuera a adecuarse alguna vez.

El primer fin de semana de estadía en Hogwarts fue luna llena, y el cambio de lugar, el pase del granero trasero de su hogar a la encerrada y polvorienta habitación en la Casa de los Gritos, fue pésimo para su transformación. Las secuelas que le presidieron, provocaron que tuviera que estar en el hospital desde el domingo hasta el martes por la tarde, perdiéndose varias clases. Entre las clases perdidas, estuvo la primera práctica para emplear el maleficio de Flipendo.

Remus había decidido por enseñarse así mismo, y adelantar lo máximo posible para estar al día con la asignatura de Defensa.

–…no sé. No creo que sea buena idea– susurró Snape, desconfiando de un cuaderno colorido con estampados de conejo. A Remus le sorprendió que alguien hubiese traído consigo, un cuaderno que se podía comprar en cualquier tienda muggle.

–No digo que lo copiemos, no sería justo. Hinata debió de haber puesto mucho esfuerzo en hacer sus apuntes.– los iris esmeraldas recorrieron las letras y esquemas trazados en las primeras páginas de papel –Puede que la información que trazo _Hina_ nos ayude a ver en que hemos fallado en la práctica, así no lo repetimos en la teoría.

–Hyuuga sólo tuvo suerte. No es nada para alardear–espetó el moreno, arrugando el ceño ante el mote cariñoso de _Hina_. Severus dio la impresión de no simpatizaba con Hinata, y por extraño que parezca, Remus se sintió ligeramente asemejado con aquella desconfianza hacia Hyuuga.

Había algo en aquella compañera de Casa, que produjo, desde la estación de trenes, que el castaño larguirucho se sintiese menos humano, y que su _condición_ se agudizase más como un…

–Suerte o no, yo si confiaré en sus notas. –Lily se encogió de hombros, con obvia molestia ante el comentario desdeñoso. –Y por cierto, reconocer los logros de nuestros compañeros, principalmente de nuestros amigos, no es hacer alarde, es darles mérito.

Aquellas pocas palabras de Evans, retumbaron en lo largo y ancho de la concurrida sección inicial de la biblioteca, extinguiéndose tras el pedido de silencio por parte de la bibliotecaria Madan Irma Pince.

Remus volvió a sus estudios, una sonrisa sincera surco el rostro pálido del castaño, recientemente Lily, lo llamo a él _admirable_ por adelantar unidades.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuara ..._**

* * *

 **Notas de Autora :**

 _Muy buenos días/tardes/noches/madrugada! (aquí recién son las 08:00 de la mañana, y en una hora entro a clases... T-T)_

 _El epígrafe del Cap I, el cual lo cambien como unas doce veces hasta quedarme con el que esta, corresponde a una frase de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, del libro_ El Principito. _Como ves, no soy precisamente una cosa que digan "Wuuuay, que creatividad" ejem, ejem... sarcasmo(?_

 _Lamento la espera de este capitulo, y de prácticamente todos mis fics. Este año inicie la facultad y soy 'chica de pueblo' y aquí todo es... diferente. Ya llevo 6 meses y aún no me adapto (hace una semana me robaron el celular en plena calle, transitada, llena de peatones, tenia el maldito celular a mano y... bue el resto es historia)_

 _Ahora a lo importante. Con respecto a este capitulo voy a señalar que Severus Snape sera tal como es, a nuestra Hinata le va a tomar un esfuerzo de proporciones bíblicas acelerarse, pero para Severus su incondicional y su todo siempre sera Lily. Respecto a los apodos; " **Quejicus** " es la traducción de Snivellus, y sera una de las tantas maneras degradantes de dirigirse a Snape por parte de los futuros merodeadores, por otra parte **"El Habanero Sangriento"** que corresponde al UNV de Masashi Kishimito, se aplicara 'cariñosamente' en este fic como un apodo para Lily. Para finalizar, " **'Nata** " o " **La 'Nata** " es la manera cariñosa de llamar a Hinata, y únicamente Sirius la llamara así. (En ingles, no hay una traducción exacta para 'Nata, por lo que se traduce algo así como _Crema _, y Hinata es como una crema; Dulce, blanca, esponjosa y crema...)_

 _El profesor Alf Rosier sera un grano en el trasero para Remus Lupin, lo cual explayare en el siguiente capitulo..._

 _Muchas gracias por los favoritos, seguidores y por aquellos que comentaron, lo aprecio desde el kora_ :3

 _Guest_ \- _L0nildowe_ \- _Charice espero que haya sido de su agrado la continuación. _

_Pd: La relación de amistad de Hinata y Lily va tirando sus cimientos. Ambas van a llegar a ser muy unidas, casi inse_ _parables, pero para ello Hinata tiene que respetar a Evans, darle su espacio e ir aprendiendo que es lo que Lily no dice de manera verbal pero si en sus gestos (como pasa en el comedor cuando quiere ir a ver a Snape) Por su parte Lily va a tener que darle todo el afecto que pueda a Hinata._

 _Sayo ~_


End file.
